Long Time Gone
by LauriAnn
Summary: It’s amazing what a difference two years can make. Hermione has just graduated Hogwarts and has long since lost touch with her old friends. When a certain boy reenters her life for only three days and one night, could he change it forever? Complete
1. Big Girls Don't Cry

Long Time Gone

By: Lala Land 22

Summary: Hermione has just left school and left ex-friends behind she would rather forget about. But one reckless night leaves her alone and in a rather bad situation. Four years later, her old friends are back to rock her world. What kind of dangers are lurking and who's behind them? Can the old friends put their pasts behind them in order to save their universe? The problem is, the key to their answers may be in the very past they are trying to ignore.

A/N: Oh no I didn't! I did edit and repost! I did rewrite the summary! God, it's confusing! So, this is like Chapter 1 Revised. It is Chapter 1 except much more in-chracter and better! Just read it, ok?!

* * *

"Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad. I love you both so much," I told my parents solemnly. I hugged them both as they told me goodbye in front of the Leaky Cauldron. They both told me how much they loved me and cried. And cried. And cried, and sobbed. Of course, I did too.

I was finally leaving. I wasn't going to live with my parents anymore. I was going off to spend the summer abroad in France, and then return to England to find a job. I was ready to face the world. Poor old me, all alone.

I finally turned from my parents as they waved their last goodbyes and walked into the bar, tears streaming down my eyes. Alone really isn't that great.

"Welcome, Miss Granger. I've had your bags delivered to your room. Breakfast will be served promptly at 7:30 tomorrow morning," the old innkeeper told me. I nodded in the way any lost, lonely teenage girl would and made my way up to my room.

On the bed sat four owls, and I smiled, happy to remember my friends were still thinking about me. "Hi," I told them gratefully, taking my first letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

I put Terry's card on the banister, grinning all the while. Terry and I had dated briefly last year, and he still sort of had a thing for me. It wasn't reciprocated, but I didn't mind his feelings for me. I picked up my second letter.

_Dear Hermione, _

They may be loud and ditzy sometimes, but Parvati and Lavender had been really great friends, especially after my miserable sixth year. Feeling slightly downtrodden at letting my mind drift back to _that_, I chose my third letter out too.

_Hey, Hermione! _

_Dear Hermione, _

* * *

The next morning, I woke up bright and early to go to breakfast and get jump on the day. I had plans to spend about a week in Diagon Alley before setting out on my 'journey.' I would meet up with some old friends, buy some new things, and look into places to get a job after my trip. 

I put on my old Hogwarts robes for probably the last time I would ever wear them. They still fit me comfortable except for being a little tight around my top. I put my hair into as elegant a ponytail as I could manage and grabbed a biscuit for breakfast. I had big plans for today. I was going to visit with Terry at ten and probably meet up with Padma later. The first thing on my agenda though was to visit the Magical Menagerie and purchase an owl. I would have to have one to keep in touch to my family while gone to France, so I figured there was no better time.

The place was dark, filthy, and smelly. Lavender would have passed out. I remembered the last time I had been in there—it had been third year, with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The memory gave me a weird sort of tingling feeling in my hand, which I tried to shake off quickly. Some things were better forgotten—and the best forgotten things were mainly centered around those two. This was where I had gotten Crookshanks as well. Who really knew where he had run off to? Dumbledore had taken him away for Order business. I didn't really keep up with that stuff anymore.

I picked out a beautiful gray owl quickly and hurried off to meet Terry at Fortescue's. I sat at a table, waiting on him for a while. Predictably, he was twenty minutes late.

"Hey," he said breathlessly, pulling out the chair opposite me.

"Hi," I answered back, giving him a huge smile.

"Nice owl."

"Thanks," I replied. "I'm not sure what I'm going to name her yet though."

"Ah, well." He shrugged. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Being liberated," I responded.

"Really? You're moved out for good then?"

"That's the plan."

"That's awesome." Terry studied my chocolate and banana swirl ice cream for a moment. "You seeing anyone then?"

"I'm seeing you right now," I said, dropping his gaze.

He gave me a reluctant grin. "You know what I mean. Got a boyfriend?" 

"Who needs a boyfriend when they're about to be off to learn in France?"

"Someone as pretty as you always needs a boyfriend."

"Bull," I said, though blushing in my pleased sort of way.

"I guess you've got big plans then, have you?"

"Oh, huge," I answered excitedly. "I'm going to spend the summer visiting places of interest in France, and maybe even start sketching for a book. One of my dreams has always been to write my own book. When I get back, who knows? I mean, of course I've considered teaching, but I'm not sure it's for me."

"Yeah," Terry responded, having let me talk him into silence. "You'd make a great teacher. You know everything. And not just book smart either. You're just smart. You know what to do; you know who to make friends with. Any school would be lucky to have you."

I blushed again. "Well, I've considered other options too. Journalism has always interested me. I like medicine, but I get a little queasy. I love people too though so I'd really love to interact with them. It would be pretty awesome to get into the Ministry of Magic too. On the other hand, I want to live near my friends and preferably pretty close to my family, but I actually don't have my Apparation license yet so I'll have to wait until after my trip to get it. There are just so many options open for me right now, so many opportunities. I don't want to forgo any of them."

"Quidditch was always my dream," Terry said lightly. "But that's gone now. I heard the only person in our year who was offered a spot on an international Quidditch team was Harry Potter. But, get this, he turned it down! Wanted to pursue his career in being an auror. Wild, eh?"

I nodded, eating a scoop of my ice cream. I remembered two years ago, which seemed like eternities to me now, when Harry and I had chatted about that. What a difference two years can make in a person's life. Two years ago, I would've had to help him make that decision of what was most important to him.

We talked for about an hour before he had to be on his way. He gave me an almost longing look as he made his way through the crowd to the end of the street. I yelled, "Tell Anthony I say hi and that I love him!" He nodded, gave a farewell wave, and was gone before I had a chance to return it.

The next few days passed pretty uneventfully. Padma came to visit me two days after she'd originally said, and we went to pick out some new robes. I felt pretty out of place to be wearing robes that weren't black. But, I did finally find a color that suits me. It's azure. I got three pairs of well fitting robes in that color.

I met a couple of my other old friends in town also. I was lucky enough to run into Neville Longbottom, who was going into the field of teaching as the new Herbology professor. He told me all about the old crowd and how everybody was doing. I didn't keep in touch with any former Gryffindors these days except Parvati and Lavender so it was fun to hear their stories. He said Ron was looking into auror training as well, but wasn't sure if his grades were good enough to get in. I considered writing to him and wishing him the best of luck, but decided against it. Why stir things up again? Even if he did get in, I could never imagine Harry and him tolerating each other at auror training.

I also ran into Fred and George Weasley when I strolled into their shop one day. They must not have been visiting home very much because they asked me how Harry and Ron were. When I told them the three of us had sort of loss touch, their mouths dropped.

But...how?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Yeah," George returned. "Especially after that big defeat of You-Know-Who last year."

"Well, I wasn't involved in that too much. I was just one of the army, nothing special."

"You're alive, that's special."

"Yes, well." I wouldn't have been alive if I wasn't such a coward.

"How're things with the family then?" I asked.

"Oh, as soon as Ron graduated, Mum demanded he pick a career immediately. Dad wants to retire within the next three years so we'll need a little extra income."

"So, you mean to tell me, even if he gets into auror training, he won't be able to afford it?"

"Of course not," George said promptly. "We'll pay for it."

"Yeah, we do still have this soft spot for ickle Ronniekins," Fred went on.

I smiled at the name that used to make him blush so. And for a moment, I missed my old friends. And for one more wild moment, I wished I had a sibling. Of course, the moment passed when I remembered how much pain we'd gone through.

"Who does Ron hang out with these days then?" George asked, while bending down with a wand to tinker with something on the counter.

"Oh, well, lots of people. He always was pretty popular. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, of course. Zacharias Smith and him actually reached an understanding too and were pretty chummy about Quidditch."

George's experiment blew up in his face. I didn't know if it was an accident or for dramatic effect. Fred and he exchanged raised eyebrows.

"You miss a lot when you're working in a store," Fred said.

"No kidding," George responded.

I left a little while afterward because it was starting to feel uncomfortable. I hadn't had to think about Harry and Ron so much in a long time.

The most exciting thing of the week happened the next day, though. I was meandering through the street, past Quality Quidditch Supplies. And I saw a prominent someone, turning his back to leave the store. He wasn't just prominent because of his gangly, tall stature either. What caught my eye was his red hair.

"Ron?!"


	2. Nothing on But the Radio

A/N: And, so the revisions continue. That's two down! Yeah! I rule! Isn't this chapter wonderful? Ah, the fluff. 'Ah, the plot that comes next chapter!' I hear you scream.

* * *

The red head looked around, his eyes meeting mine. He seemed unsure of whether he wanted to run away screaming or greet me like an old friend. I took him and myself by surprise and dashed up to give him a pleasant hug. He smelled really good, like he always had back in the days when we were all friends.  
  
His face registered shock for a moment, but he quickly returned my smile. "Hermione, it's so great to see you," he said warmly.  
  
"Yeah, it seems like it's been forever."  
  
"Well, it has, hasn't it?" Ron went on. I nodded, rather reluctantly.  
  
"How are you doing then?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, pretty good. And you?"  
  
"Well, I'm actually off to France in a couple of days to travel and learn." The conversation seemed friendly enough, but it was very curt. We, that all those years ago had been the best of friends, now had trouble making comfortable conversation.  
  
"That should be...er- interesting."  
  
"Yeah." We looked around, feeling the awkward tension dripping off every word. "So," I said, keen to keep the conversation normal. "How is your family doing?"  
  
"Oh, pretty- pretty well. Ginny's getting ready for her last year of school even though she looked into graduating early, she decided against it. Nothing else too much."  
  
"Really," I pressed on, "Well, why are you in Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Just to be alone for a little while, think about a career, spend some time out on my own, meet up with some old friends," Ron explained quietly.  
  
"Just about the same goes for me," I told him. "Wanted to get out, buy some new stuff, say hi to my friends...I actually visited with Fred and George for a while yesterday."  
  
"Oh, cool," Ron said, nodding. "You want to walk with me? I was just heading up to Madame Malkin's to get some new robes. I got sick of black." I agreed and followed him as we set off up the street.  
  
"How about maroon?" I suggested innocently, as we turned a corner.  
  
He blanched. "Ugh- anything but would be fine."  
  
"Remember your dress robes?" I asked, giggling lightly.  
  
"Oh, God, yes. Who could forget those?"  
  
"They were rather horrible, weren't they?" I said, and we both laughed hard. Then, meeting each other's gaze stopped abruptly. It was odd to think about the old times. It was uncomfortable, and even painful to remember what had been.  
  
"Yes, well, gone now, aren't they?" he said, bringing the conversation back to a normal pace.  
  
"You got a haircut," I commented after a moment, fingering his ginger locks. "I wasn't sure it was you for a moment." I took my hand quickly from his hair as he looked at me. I had a sudden urge to touch his red hair just one more time.  
  
"Yes, well, I've changed a lot more than that since the last time I saw you." I gave him a meaningful look, which he returned. I stared into his soft blue eyes for a moment, but before I could make out the look he was giving me, he dashed across the street. I fell behind.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" I screeched. He stopped abruptly, and I ran smack into his back.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said, swinging around and making sure I hadn't fell down. He laughed a little. "You o.k.?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, dusting off my robes. I was wearing my well fitting azure robes today and felt rather proud.  
  
"Where are you staying?" I asked once he started walking again, jumping two pairs of stairs, almost causing me to trip.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron, where else?"  
  
"Ooh, me too," I said excitedly. "We could, you know, eat together tonight. If you want." He stopped really fast again, to look at me.  
  
"You want to eat? With me?" He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you afraid we'll, what's the term you used to use, stir things up again?" There was a definite cool note in his voice I hadn't heard him use with me in a long time.  
  
I knew I sounded rather pitiful when I said, "Ron, we're not in school anymore. I just wanted to eat with an old friend, is there harm in that?"  
  
His eyes unglazed over, and he looked rather downtrodden. "Old friend, eh?" he said skeptically. "Well, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap like that. I've been trying to get out of that habit. I would like to have dinner with you. Oh, here we are. I'll see you later then?" I nodded and said goodbye.  
  
The rest of the day went on like bits of sand falling slowly from an hourglass. I just sat watching them sneak slowly away. Oh, so slowly. If I had had a time turner, I would have just turned it over and skipped the rest of the day to arrive at dinnertime.  
  
I actually couldn't believe how excited I was about having supper with Ron. It was almost the sort of feeling I would have gotten if Anthony had been coming over for dinner. It was an odd sort of jumpy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I figured it was probably just because I hadn't talked to Ron in so long. But, it was a _very_ good feeling.  
  
He arrived a little later than I expected, and looked surprised to see me sitting in a private booth, obviously awaiting his return very eagerly.  
  
"Er- hi," he said, taking the seat opposite mine, looking me over.  
  
"Hey," I answered casually. He studied his menu for a moment, then looked back up at me.  
  
"Your hair- er- looks nice like that." I had put it up in a ponytail once again. I had used a bit of hair potion to get the bushiness to look more like carefully place curls.  
  
"Thanks, Ron. But, I've been wearing it like this since beginning of seventh year."  
  
"I knew that," Ron said unconvincingly. "You began to wear it like that when you started hanging out with all those preppy girls. Padma and Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Mandy Brocklehurst."  
  
"They were not just 'preppy girls,'" I returned, slightly offended. "And at least I didn't start hanging out with a bunch of jocks and all around dumb asses."  
  
"Who?!" he asked, sounding shocked.  
  
"Oh, let's see. Seamus and Dean, Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner, Marley Johnston, the stupidest, most overly done excuse for a girl Hogwarts had ever seen."  
  
He shook his head. "Whatever."  
  
I opened my mouth but shut it quickly with a little resolute thought. I readjusted the bangles on my wrists in an annoyingly calm fashion. "Could we please not fight? Let's talk a bit. Let's talk about life _after _school." 

So, we did talk. We went for an entire hour without having one single tiny little fight, which of course, had just about exhausted the two of us.  
  
"I'll walk you up to your room," Ron offered, pushing away the last of his Yorkshire Pudding.  
  
"Thanks," I returned. "That'd be great." He pulled out my chair for me, and I was able to see him up close for the first time since us being reunited. His freckles still were spread all over his face, making him look almost tan. He still had that good natured look about him, but I saw something else in his blue eyes. There was seriousness—a lot more than I remembered. But, he certainly had kept that same breathtaking smile, which he was showing me.  
  
"You know, Hermione?" Ron began, walking me up the stairs. "You really do look good. Your hair looks nice and so...so do you."  
  
I was so busy gazing into his eyes, I didn't realize we had stopped in front of my room. He looked right back into my eyes too. "Uh- isn't- isn't this...er- your room?"  
  
"What? Oh, oh yeah," I answered blushing crimson and opening the door. "You can come in, if you want."  
  
He looked sort of taken aback, but shrugged and walked into the room nonchalantly. He noticed all the cards on my mantel over my fireplace. He smiled slyly. "Who are these from?"  
  
"My friends," I informed him, pulling out some bedclothes. He looked at each card in turn, studying them thoughtfully.  
  
"Parvati's a liar," Ron said, chortling slightly, putting their card back.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Her and Seamus aren't together anymore; Lavender wrote and told me so last week."  
  
"You- you keep in touch with Lavender?" I asked, feeling an emotion that was definitely not jealously stirring inside of me.  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron answered, scratching the back of his neck. "We made a pact to—does Terry guy have a thing for you?!"  
  
I walked over to him. He was holding up Terry's letter. "Call it what you want to call it. We did go out for awhile last year, but I broke it off."  
  
"Oh," he said slowly. "So, you don't like him in _that_ way?"  
  
"Uhm- no. I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"Dunno. Why is Padma so happy? How can anybody be that happy?"  
  
"Padma? You know her, you two went to the Yule Ball together in fourth year."  
  
"Oh- oh yeah. But, I don't remember her being very happy."  
  
"Well, one thing's for sure—her nose was dead center," I said, poking him in the nose playfully.  
  
He grinned, but it looked to be in spite of himself and color crept into his ears. He picked up my last card, and I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage.  
  
His grin was gone in an instant. "Who the hell is this Anthony?! What does he want from you?! I don't know who he thinks he's kidding. He is sick. That boy wants _something_."  
  
"Shut up, Ron," I said exasperatedly. I took my card from him, and put it back in its rightful place. My mind was hardly on Anthony at all. I could feel Ron's presence right behind my back. His hand brushed my hair, and I spun around to find him so close to me, I could feel his breath on my face. I was backed into the wall and had no choice but to stare right into those blue eyes, while the seductiveness washed over my entire body. I could feel my hand trembling into my robes. God, they matched his eyes.  
  
He scrunched up his face. "You know, it was never really the same between us after fifth year."  
  
"No, it wasn't," I admitted.  
  
He looked like he didn't want to get into it either. He ran his hand down my shoulder and found my palm. "Well, g'night, Hermione," he said, kissing me lightly on the cheek. And before he closed the door, he said, "Oh, if you're still wondering, I did have a crush on you after the Yule Ball in fourth year. All through fifth year, too, come to think of it. There, I admitted it. See, I have grown up enough to come clean about that sort of shit." He slammed the door leaving me all alone in the large room.  
  
I stood there for awhile. My cheek and hand both tingled pleasantly. I kind of wanted to stand there and live the moment over as many times as possible. Or forever.  
  
But, over the next two days, I barely slept any. Ron and I spent every waking moment together. Every time I was away from him, I couldn't think of anything else. I found myself dreading the prospect of leaving and going to France.

* * *

On Friday morning, I woke up as early as possible. I had had trouble sleeping again because I had been reliving Ron's and my day as soon as I got into bed. I had never been so excited to spend time with anybody in my life. I forgot about everything and everybody else when I was with him. Everything made sense as long as we were together.  
  
Next to my bed was one fresh pink lily that made the entire room smell wonderful. There was no note, but I knew who it was from.  
  
As soon as I was showered and dressed, I dashed down the stairs where Ron was standing, talking to some really pretty blonde girl. There was that emotion I couldn't identify again!  
  
I ran up to them, and gave Ron a pretty firm kiss on the lips to ward off Blondie, carefully running my fingers through his fiery hair. His eyes were the size of galleons, as I said, "Thanks for the flower, Ron. It was so beautiful." Something was all the sudden coursing through my veins. It was making my heart pound and my adrenaline rush. Damn, that was the best kiss I had ever had, along with being the shortest, simplest.  
  
He blushed, smiled, and said, "You're welcome." The blonde gave me a scathing look and made her exit. I smirked pleasantly at her back. I had never been so mean before! 

"So, what do you want to do today? You said you had big plans," Ron said.  
  
"Oh," I said happily. "That. Padma's having a party tonight. I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me."  
  
"Yeah," he answered, smiling sincerely. "Be nice to catch up with some old classmates."  
  
"Well, I've got to go. I promised her I'd help her get ready. Can you be there at seven?"  
  
"Of course. I can apparate now, remember?" He winked at me and disapparated with a pop.  
  
"Padma?"  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!" she screamed, opening the door fully and pulling me into a bone breaking hug. "How are you?"  
  
"You mean since the last time I saw you four days ago?"  
  
"Oh shut up with the sarcasm," she said, in mock anger.  
  
We had a great time, putting up decorations and making fun ofeach other. I conveniently forgot to mention all that had been going on between me and Ron. She had said last year that when we were younger, she used to think there was something going on between the Ron and myself. I'd hate to bring those suspicions back to surface when it was clearly nothing. Or at least, that's what I kept telling myself.

* * *

The party filled up quickly that night, and people began arriving at fifteen till seven. Forty-five minutes later, there was still no sign of Ron. I was moping in a corner, when Anthony walked over to where I was sitting. "Why are you all alone, lovely?" he asked in his deriding gentleman voice. "C'mon, Hermione! Have some fun, dance with me." Over the speakers, a slow song started up, and he put out his hand for me to take.  
  
I smiled and followed him into the crowd. He put his other hand in the small of my back, and we began to dance. He glided me around carefully, and I felt like I was floating. I loved dancing; it made me feel like a graceful angel.  
  
As I leaned into Anthony's shoulder to keep up the romantic vibe, somebody walked in on the other side of the room. It was Ron. He looked at Anthony and me, frowning slightly. He waved when he saw I was staring at him, but very halfheartedly. He walked across the room and out of my line of vision.  
  
The dancing was no longer wonderful. It was horrible, and I couldn't get to Ron. When it was over, I pushed away, dashing to where Ron was. He was dancing with Marley Johnston. She had changed her hair color again, this time to a deep brunette with a stylish cut. She looked really pretty, I noticed. Ron had noticed too; he was flirting profusely with her. I dug my nails into my palms and stomped to the other side of the room. Ha, jealousy? That wasn't it; I just hated her. I wanted to cut her up into a millions pieces. Ha!  
  
I left at the first possible chance without being too conspicuous and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. I was finally leaving tomorrow, thank God. I barricaded myself in my room and was somewhere on the verge of either sobbing hysterically or finding a picture of Ron, tacking it on my wall, and throwing darts at it. I settled for lying down in my bed and not sleeping at all, no matter how hard I tried.  
  
A couple of hours later, a soft tip-tap found my ears. "Shut it!" I roared at the mirror, hurling my shoe and thankfully missing by a couple of inches. I turned over as the annoyance continued. Then, another noise was made. "Hermione?"  
  
I sprang up pretty fast and opened my door. Who would be disturbing me at this hour of the night? Guess. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" I snapped.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Hermione. I saw you dancing with that Anthony guy, and I just- I dunno- got jealous. You know how I am. So, I went and did what I thought would annoy you most," Ron said, sounding sort of pathetic. I guess I was immature; at least he could admit he was jealous.  
  
"It worked," I replied sharply.  
  
"I know," he said, grinning apologetically. "But, really, I didn't want to hurt you. These last couple of days have been some of the best of my entire life. And I think it's because of you..."  
  
"Mine too," I said, looking deeply into his chilling blue eyes, all my anger forgotten. We moved a little closer together. "I've just been feeling so- you know, it's not the same- you're just the most amazing-"  
  
"You feel that way too?" he asked. Without so much as a warning, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me, fully, amazingly. I melted into his arms as he moved around my mouth to get the full taste of my lips.  
  
We sat back on the bed, him just pouring kisses on me like rain. I answered back, not being able to keep my hands out of his hair, feeling my pulse soaring wildly. A soft moan escaped my mouth, but I was too into it to pull away and think. His hand had made its way onto my bare back, creeping slowly up. He tried to push me back onto the bed, but I pulled away, staring at him intensely.  
  
He ran his hand down my cheek. "Trust me, Hermione. I'd never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it. I'm yours." He kissed my fingertips softly. He pulled them around his own neck and I grasped to hold onto the back of his collar, clinging to it with all my strength. I smiled, believing everything he said was absolute truth. More slowly, looking dead sincere, he put his lips to mine again, and I allowed my head to fall onto his hand, back onto the surface of the bed. I let go. I was his for whatever he wished. He sent a trail of kisses down my neck and it was perfect. Everything was perfect.  
  
The night melted away, and I wouldn't have given up anything to be anybody else.

* * *

A/N: Precious, right? Got to hear you opinion. How was it? I am very fond of this chapter because I spent a lot of time adjusting and readjusting it to how I thought it read the best. Please review. Everybody who does gets a free candy bar. Your choice!!! And, even better, you get another chapter. cheers All right, STOP! It's review time!!! 

Danananananananana! Review this! (Crookshanks dances by in genie pants)


	3. Heart Empty as a Monday Morning Church

A/N: Do a little dance, make a little love, revise chapter three! Revise chapter three!

* * *

"Mummy, mummy!" someone screeched from the next room. I got back from the covers, wiped my eyes out, and walked reluctantly to the room next to mine. 

"What's the matter, Baker?" I asked, sitting on the three-year-old's bed and stroking her full head of red hair.

"Mummy, it was scawy."

"What was scary?" I asked, picking up Mr. Snuffles from the floor and handing it to my daughter.

"My dweam."

"Oh, really? What was it about?"

"Thewe was monstews."

"No?!" I said, hugging tight to Mr. Snuffles. "Did they try to get you? Huh? Get you, get you, get you..." I attacked her with the raggedy old teddy bear and she let out a scream of glee.

"They was scawy, Mummy. I think I am going to have to sweep with you tonight, Mummy," she returned matter-of-factly, pulling back the covers and sliding into her pink slippers. Gripping Mr. Snuffles tightly, she pulled her pink blanky off her bed, and made the way to my room. I followed behind her, grinning. When I arrived, she was already spreading the blanket out on her side of the bed. "Thewe."

"Is this going to become an every night thing, Baker? C'mon, I'd think you were braver than that."

"I am," she protested as she pulled back the covers and climbed in. "But, I am mowe wowwied about you getting scawed, Mummy." She patted the pillow next to her twice and slid down onto her own. I got into bed, and she fell much too quiet.

I was almost drifting into blissful sleep when she screeched, "Got you, got you, got you..." and proceeded in attacking me with her bear. I laughed for a moment.

"All right, Baker. You've had your fun, now go to bed, sweetie." She obediently fell silent, but I was no closer to following my own advice. I had been having another one of those sleepless nights, thinking about how my life had turned out, calculating how much longer I could afford to pay all my bills.

These were the nights I started remembering it all.

Thefirst memory that wandered into my mind was the morning after.

I woke up gently, filling weight shifting on the bed. Ron was leaving. He got dressedquietly and seemed to be having a silent battle with himself. I feigned sleep as he glanced back at me, stroking my hair tenderly. He left. I hadn't tried to stop him. I hadn't said anything, but I knew he wasn't coming back. I just knew he wasn't. He thought we had made a mistake. And he was gone. I got up, packed my bags, and left for France.

After three months, I couldn't deny it anymore. You didn't skip three months in a row for no reason at all. Crying, I pushed away my pride and made an appointment at St. Clarence's in Paris.

"Bonjour," I told the receptionist. "I have an appointment scheduled. It's Hermione Granger." She sent me to a room in the back, and I waited, crying the whole time.

A friendly man in green finally walked in. "Good morning, Miss Granger," he said enthusiastically. "I'm Healer Morgan." I shook his hand. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"I think--I think," I choked on my words. I was going to die; I was going to kill myself. "I know-- I'm pregnant."

"Really?" he said, studying me closely. He moved toward me, pulling up a chair to sit in front of me. "And how old are you now, Miss Granger?"

A sob escaped my lips, but he still stared at me intently. "N-nineteen. L-l-last M-monday, I turned n-n-nineteen."

"I understand, Hermione," he said, standing up from his chair again. "But there are things you should know."

_I know! I know!_ my brain screamed. I didn't need that speech about safe sex and protecting yourself and having responsibility. I had known it all, but not paid one bit of attention. Now, my life was ruined.

"There's nothing to be scared of. Having a child is a wonderful blessing. It will be easy, virtually painless with the right potions, and we'll be here to help you all the way." He smiled encouragingly. "You can do this, and once you see the child, all this shame, all your doubts, will be forgotten. Trust me," he went on, winking. "I just had my first."

I looked down, humiliated. Why had I let this happen? I was in control of my life. Why had I decided to go down this path?

"Listen, Hermione. I know this is hard, but have you let the father know?" I stared up at him. Why would I let the father know? He would be mortified, and it would ruin both our lives at the same time. This was my burden, Ron needn't know anything.

I looked up at Healer Morgan. "I--I want you to be my healer please."

His eyes crinkled gratefully. "I would love to be with you all the way to the climax of a wonderful journey that is about to begin for you."

"Thank you."

It was another week before I got the courage to tell everyone. I went to visit my parents personally. They were shocked and did seem to be disappointed in me, but quickly got over it. They told me how much they loved me, and that they'd help me through the entire way. I thanked them but knew I would not accept their help. This was my fault, and I would fix it.

I owled the rest of my friends. Padma cried, Lavender freaked, and Parvati just told me what a wonderful person I was, no matter what happened. The boys, on the other hand, took it much worse. Terry's letter sounded almost as tearful as Padma's. He couldn't believe it was happening to me. He was so sorry. He had never expected it. Was I o.k.? Anthony just sounded shocked. I think he had been starting to like me the way I thought I liked him, but it was all over now. It was no more than I expected.

But everybody kept asking the same question. Who was the father? Were we still together? What did he say about it all?

All I knew to do was to lie. I met a man in France. It was over now. I ended it before he found out. I didn't want him to have anything to do with the child. I was going to protect Ron, and he certainly was not going to be part of the child's life. I was really too angry at him to tell him anyway. He had left me, all alone, scared of what we had done. And now I was paying the consequences of it. But, I knew I was doing the right thing.

The baby was born prematurely on March 3, two days after Ron's 20th birthday. She was a girl with Ron's blue eyes and red hair, and my face. Healer Morgan swore it was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. I named her Baker, my mother's maiden name.

I knew from the first time I held her that we would always be with each other. Together forever. Mum and Dad visited. They told me she was beautiful also.

I moved back to England two weeks later. I had ended up spending nine months in France and missed my family and home dearly. Professor Dumbledore had owned a small house in Godric's Hollow that he rented to me very cheap. He never threw me out when the rent was late either.

I had had to find a job too. I had a family to support now, and I had to put food on the table. Training for any kind of professional career would take too long with Baker to look after. I got a job with fairly flexible hours at Flourish and Blotts on Diagon Alley. My neighbor watched Baker forthree galleons a week and supper at our house every Thursday night. She was a lonely old lady and enjoyed having the company. When I worked on Saturday, Baker had to run around the store while I helped customers, which my manager found very annoying so I hardly ever had to work on Saturdays. I got good discounts on books for me and Baker alike.

And, here I was. My life wasn't perfect, but everything was working out pretty nicely at this point. I had a good job and the most wonderful daughter in the world. What could go wrong?

Never ask that question.

* * *

My alarm went off at six o' clock the next morning, as usual. I turned it off before it could wake Baker up and showered and dressed quietly. I went into the kitchen and directed the bowls and boxes into making cereal for our breakfast. I picked out Baker's clothes and laid them on her bed for her and went to wake her up lightly.

"Your clothes are on your bed, sweetie," I told her. She got up obediently and went into her own room. Ten minutes later, we both sat in the kitchen eating cereal together. She seemed to be too tired to talk; she always spent her first two hours at Mrs. Ardsley's taking a nap. She finished her cereal hastily and got up from the table. "Time to go," I told her, ushering her to the front door. "Twirl for me now."

Grinning toothily, Baker spun around, showing me her pink jumper and blue jeans, along with her pink cloak. "This was the best one yet, Mummy."

"I know." I dropped her off at Mrs. Ardsley's, gave her a hurried goodbye, and apparated to the back room of Flourish and Blotts, where Allyson and Miles were tying on their work robes. I took mine from the hanger neatly and put it on.

"We still on for lunch today?" Allyson asked, pointing her wand at a new shipment of books and causing them to go put themselves on the shelves.

"Of course," I answered, pulling a perfect bow through.

"Allyson, you promised you'd go pick up those books at lunch today," Miles reminded her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?! Oh yeah! Shit, I'm sorry, Hermione. Can we move it to tomorrow?"

"Sure," I answered, slightly putout. Save it for Miles, esteemed assistant manager, to mess up the plans for you. Not like Ally would have said no. He was her boyfriend.

The start of the day went smoothly. There wasn't too much business since it was a Tuesday and most people were at work. Hogwarts was also set to let out at the end of the week, so no students were yet to be seen. I left during my lunch break and decided to go enjoy a coffee and swing by Mrs. Ardsley's to visit and maybe bring them some lunch. I had barely turned my back in the direction of a café when someone called my name. "Hermione?!"

I looked around, searching for a familiar face. Then, I spotted it. Hogwarts graduate and former DA member Alicia Spinnet. She waved at me and set off at a brisk pace in my direction. "Hello, Alicia," I said, as she caught up with me. I had never known her too well, but she had been two years ahead of me in school and one of our Quidditch team's chasers.

"What are you up to?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh, I just got off work," I told her, pointing at Flourish and Blotts, "and I was going to go eat."

"Oh, me too. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," I replied. We went to a small café just down the road, where we sat out in the bright June sunlight. "So, when are you expecting?" I asked promptly.

"What? Oh, this?" she said, pointing unnecessarily to her very large stomach. "About a month."

"And your- husband?" I asked uncertainly.

She nodded. "George Weasley."

"Ah, and George is allowing you to go out on your own?"

"Reluctantly," she answered with a smile.

"You're rather large to still be a month away," I told her honestly.

"Oh, thanks." When I looked worried she shook her head and said, "I know. The healer's pretty sure it's twins."

"Oh, right."

"So," she went on, "how are you these days?"

"Doing pretty well. My daughter's just turned three."

"Daughter?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"Oh--oh yeah. I had a baby about a year out of school."

"Wow. That was bold of you."

"To be quite honest, it was an accident. Would you like to see her?"

She nodded excitedly and I dug through my bag to find a picture of Baker and me. I showed it to her. "Oh, she's beautiful," Alicia said, smiling at the toddler. "I'm betting our child will have that exact same hair color." She looked up at me for a moment, suspiciously.

"Who was the father?"

I snatched the snapshot back. "A man I met while abroad in France. He doesn't keep in touch."

"That's a shame," she said, shaking her head of blonde hair.

"So, how is your family?"

"Well, George and I have been married for going on three years now. This August, come to think of it. I knew I wanted to marry him after Fred and he insisted on paying Ron's way through auror training. It was the most amazing, compassionate thing I've ever heard of a brother doing. I knew he'd always be there to look after me. I had had my doubts the first time he had proposed (I told him I wasn't ready), but this time, I knew. So, I proposed to him and we got married the following autumn.

"Anyway, the babies are due on July 15, and his family is just ecstatic. We can't wait either, of course. But, Bill, you know, their oldest son, his wife and he have been trying to have a kid for a couple of months now and have had absolutely no success. Charlie isn't married, and so George is going to have the first grandchild of Molly and Arthur, which is pretty wild in itself, as he's the fifth kid."

I listened, nodding. I had to bite back my tongue, as I was all about getting the facts straight. I wanted to scream, _the sixth oldest had the first grandchild! She is gorgeous and the most wonderful child anyone could ask for--and she's all mine_! but it seemed a bit inappropriate. "Children are a blessing," I told her. "Really, you can never understand the amazing feeling of having your own child. It is unbelievable." It sounded more appropriate anyway.

We talked a bit longer, and I was late getting back to work. I was totally out of it the rest of the day, and Miles sent me home early. Baker screamed in delight when I picked her up and told her I had time to watch her play for an hour.

We ran around the house together and had a spirited game of hide-and-go seek. After thirty minutes, I went in and waved my wand as the dishes began cooking themselves. I went back out onto the porch, and sat to read a book and keep an eye on Baker. She played with Mrs. Ardsley's cat and rode her mini broom round and round the yard. I got deeply engrossed in my book.

I looked up a little bit later and my heart dropped. Baker wasn't in the yard anymore. How had I not noticed? I scrambled out of my chair and called, "Baker!"

There was no answer and again, I yelled, "Baker!" I ran frantically around the yard, calling her name again and again. I was in tears, running up and down our street. I finally went back to the house, having decided on sending an emergency owl to the Ministry of Magic.

"Baker!" I screamed happily, relief flooding my veins when I saw her standing in the kitchen, holding a man's hand. The man had dark unruly hair and green eyes covered by a pair of glasses. His face split in to a smile as he looked at me.

"Hello, Hermione."

* * *

A/N: Hi! I sort of doubt anyone was suspecting this, but this is the whole plot of the story and always has been. Surprise! Anyway, I have a kind of out there thing to ask people. You people who have stories with tons of reviews (100), how do you do it? How do you get so many people to read your story? I've been very curious. Anyhow, thoughts from my lovely reviews.

Numair's Daine: Yes! Somebody recognized it. Go John Mayer that's like my fav song ever! Yes Ron and Hermione are going to be together and you can tell your friend I said so! I hope you still like the story too!

Figure8: OMG! I am so grateful for this review!

Bucklander35: NO! runs out and buys another OotP Read! Now! Thanks for reviewing! Ron is the greatest!

XtinaMerilla: That makes me really happy!

mione grint: Thanks for the reviews for both chapters. You are like the sweetest reviewer ever!

gonzogirl: I'm glad you thought so.

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: I love y'all people who review more than one of my stories. Thanks! You're great!

Amy:Thanlks! You rule!

CraPpLeb33: Hey, thanks! Review again!


	4. Been a Long Time

I sat there for a few moments, staring at him in a stunned silence.  
  
"Mummy," Baker said, causing my neck to snap back in her direction. "This is Hawwy."  
  
"That's Mr. Harry to you, Baker," I corrected automatically. "Now, go wash up; supper's ready." She dashed away obediently, singing loudly to the Weird Sisters latest hit.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Harry repeated.  
  
"What are you doing here, Harry?" I asked, knowing how rude I sounded.  
  
"I'm your new neighbor," he answered. "You want to tell me about-?"  
  
"Can't it wait till after I get Baker to bed? You can stay for supper," I said quietly as Baker skipped back into the room.  
  
"Mistew Hawwy for suppew? Yey!" She took his hand and tried to pull him into her room. "You wanna see Mistew Snuffles?"  
  
"After supper, sweetie," I said, pulling out another plate.  
  
I ate in basic silence, listening to Baker's animated chat with Harry. "...and me and Mrs. Awdsley finished my book..."  
  
"Really?" I inserted in mock cheerfulness. "How was it, Baker?"  
  
She gave me an intense look and turned toward Harry. "Eweybody in my books always has a daddy. Eweybody but me." She ate another thoughtful bite of her potato. "Do you have a daddy, Mistew Hawwy?"  
  
"Not anymore," Harry answered, watching me blush furiously.  
  
"Then, we will be fwiends," Baker said patting his head consolingly.  
  
"Yeah, we will," Harry answered. *******************************************************  
  
"'Night, Baker," I said, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I love you, Mummy."  
  
"You too. Forever and always," I whispered, blowing her a kiss, and shutting the door behind me. I walked back into the den.  
  
"She's amazing," Harry said, gazing at me as I sat down on the couch next to him.  
  
"Yeah," I replied, not quite meeting his eye.  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"She turned three on March 3rd," I answered.  
  
"Wow, that's a long time." He scratched the back of his neck. "Who's her father?"  
  
Why did everyone always ask that question?! It was so frustrating! "A man I met in France. I don't want him to have anything to do with her," I told him in my rehearsed speech voice. Harry raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
  
"You should tell him."  
  
"The man in France?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
I stared at him. He knew. How did he know? "How did you-?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Hermione," he interrupted. "The hair, the eyes. I'm not stupid, you know. Then, there was the fact that you two always had that secret love going on."  
  
I snorted. "Secret love? One night of lust is more like it."  
  
"You wouldn't give up your whole future for one night of lust."  
  
"Harry," I whispered desperately, "I'm twenty-one with a three-year-old daughter. This isn't my dream come true. I had big plans. And they're gone."  
  
Harry looked at me sincerely. "He would want to know."  
  
"Oh, come on! Don't be thick. He doesn't give a damn!"  
  
"I think he would give a damn about his own child. He isn't heartless. Surely you know that after all these years."  
  
"What do you know about him? You two have hardly spoken since fifth year."  
  
"Sorry to rain on your parade, Hermione, but we're best mates again."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, we met up again at auror training first fall after graduation. We've spent three years together; only just finished in December. Now, we both work for the Ministry of Magic."  
  
I began to cry again, and he looked perplexed. "So, he got to spend three years accomplishing his dream while I was stuck raising a child. I had dreams, Harry! I had goals!" I was screaming at him, and he looked sort of scared of me.  
  
"I know, Hermione. I'm sorry. But, you have Baker," he reminded me. I didn't say anything. Would I really give up Baker to have my future back? My immediate thought was, never! But, a sneaky voice in the back of my mind whispered, remember those dreams? What about your book?  
  
"So," Harry said, breaking the awkward silence. "Nobody's ever said, 'That baby looks a hell of a lot like Ron'?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"She does."  
  
"Well, I know that."  
  
"He'll know when he sees her."  
  
"Harry, I know a thing or two about boys and their lovely little denial minds."  
  
"Who else would you have slept with?" Harry asked. Did he have to put it like that? He made me sound loose.  
  
"He'll think I went wild in France. That's what everybody else thinks. 'That poor little Hermione. She just got to France, got so sick of being perfect, and just rebelled. Poor dear.'"  
  
"I knew."  
  
"Congratulations." He twiddled his thumbs, looking sort of disgruntled. "So, we're neighbors now?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Professor Dumbledore owns this place across the street; he's letting me rent it cheap. I still own the land down the road where my parents used to live, but I just couldn't bring myself to build there. So, Dumbledore told me to get used to the place, the atmosphere, and move back when I'm ready."  
  
"He's terrific. Did Baker come over to your house earlier?" I asked, abruptly changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, she just came over and introduced herself. Honest to God, I thought I had run into Ron's child, but then I said Ron doesn't have a child. But then I saw you, and I knew."  
  
"Did Ron tell you about our little meeting in Diagon Alley that summer?" I asked awkwardly.  
  
"He mentioned it, but he didn't mention that part. I just can't believe you didn't tell him."  
  
"Nothing to tell."  
  
Harry looked as though he had more to add but shrugged his shoulders resolutely. "Well, I'd better be off."  
  
"Yeah, people might start to worry. Everyone thinks that way about me now. Anybody sees you leaving this late at night, half the town will just know I'm pregnant again tomorrow."  
  
"Well, I'm not telling Ron."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm not telling him because you are," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Good night, Harry," I said, getting up.  
  
"G'night."  
  
"Do you think you would want to come to dinner on Thursday? We're having meatloaf."  
  
"I'll be there," he answered, "with bells on." I slammed the door behind him and locked it tightly.  
  
Baker walked into the kitchen, her thumb stuck in her mouth, dragging Mr. Snuffles. "Mummy, I'm having nightmawes." **************************************************  
  
No one visit had ever shaken my morale so much. I had never been unsure about keeping Ron out of Baker's life before. Then, on the very same night, Baker had questioned why everyone but her had a daddy, and Harry had reentered my life, saying it was essential I let Ron know. And, sure, I had denied it all these years, but I saw Ron every time I looked at my child. He was in her every smile, tear, and laugh of triumph. She stole my heart, much the way he had all those years ago.  
  
Early Thursday morning, I got an owl from Harry.  
  
'Hermione, mind if I bring a friend to dinner? Sincerely, Harry.'  
  
'What friend?'  
  
'Not Ron, I swear.'  
  
And that was good enough for me. Mrs. Ardsley accompanied us home when I came to pick Baker up, as she always did on Thursday nights. She helped me set the pots and pans to baking in the kitchen, and we retreated to the den to talk about the happenings lately and the newest article in the Daily Prophet.  
  
At seven, there was a knock on my door.  
  
Ginny Weasley stood, holding a huge crock-pot filled with food. "Hello, Hermione!" she said cheerily, bustling around into the kitchen, followed by a guilty looking Harry.  
  
My mouth dropped. No. No, no, no, no. He was not bringing Ron's sister in here. She would report everything. She would understand and tell everything; she would ruin my perfectly constructed life built around one tiny lie.  
  
I followed Harry into the room slowly, using patience not to throw him out of my house.  
  
Ginny was squatting down, looking at my little girl. "Well, hello, Baker," she said, much to my shock. She picked the red head up and held her in her arms. "Harry's told me all about her, Hermione." My gaze shot to Harry. Just how much was all?  
  
"Mistew Hawwy is my new fwiend," Baker informed Ginny. "We play togever."  
  
"Hey, good r sound, sweetie," I told my daughter proudly.  
  
"Well, Mr. Harry's my friend too," Ginny said, winking at Harry. "Now Baker, I just absolutely love your hair."  
  
"Well, I love youws," Baker said, noticing the same color they both sported. My heart busted with pride. She was going to be smart; I knew it!  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, looking impressed.  
  
I introduced Harry and Ginny to Mrs. Ardsley. Harry looked between Ginny and me and said, "Well, I think I'll go see how supper's going."  
  
Mrs. Ardsley, following his lead, smiled, and added, "Baker and I will go play outside for a while. Come on, darling." And with that, Ginny and I were left sitting on the couch with only each other to talk to. She gave me an awkward grin.  
  
"Wow. You had a baby."  
  
"Yeah." I nodded. "I had a baby."  
  
"She has red hair..." Ginny began.  
  
"Her father had red hair," I said, totally truthfully.  
  
"Oh. She has blue eyes..."  
  
"My mum has blue eyes," I repeated, honestly again.  
  
"Yeah, I wish I had blue eyes. They really go great with red hair; I mean, look at Ron."  
  
"What's he up to these days?" I asked, glad for the change in subject.  
  
"Oh, he's hot stuff," Ginny said, winking.  
  
"I'm sure," I said, sadistically. Ginny just laughed.  
  
"Nah, he's sexy as hell, but all your old boyfriends are these days."  
  
"You can't be talking about Terry."  
  
"Oh, damn yes Terry, and even more so Anthony. Whoa," she said, fanning herself with her hand.  
  
"Harry's looking pretty good himself," I added in an undertone.  
  
"Ah, he's all right."  
  
"Come on, Ginny. You used to be head over heels for him."  
  
"Keyword there is used to be. Anyway, haven't you ever heard of playing hard to get?"  
  
I looked out on my front porch where Baker was playing and motioned for Ginny to look that way as well. "No."  
  
"That's not funny," Ginny muttered, shuddering. "Imagine me with a baby. And at my age?"  
  
Her eyes grew wide as I continued to look at her. "Imagine me with a two year old at your age. That was last year."  
  
"I didn't mean anything bad by it," she threw in hastily.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Nobody ever does." I gave her a reassuring pinch on the cheek. "I'm just kidding, hun." She smiled weakly but continued to study Baker.  
  
"You were the last person I ever thought... all this would....you know- happen to you. I could've seen... well, I dunno. Anybody but you."  
  
"Imagine it," I told her slowly. "You're so in love with this one person, you can't help yourself. And the next morning you wake up, and he's gone."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"And you're alone. You're alone with this little girl and you're so confused. Should you love her because she's yours or hate her because your dreams are spoiled? But don't get me wrong, I love my daughter. I've got my own little girl to fill that void in my heart he left me with. Not that I'm recommending you have a baby or anything," I added quickly, "This would've been a lot easier with help. Never believe anything a boy tells you, Ginny. They're scum."  
  
She laughed and got up. I followed, having finally said the things out loud I had been thinking for years. Love had gotten me. It had tricked me. Life just wasn't fair like that. But, then again, all's fair in love and war.  
  
God was that true. ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A/N: Bad news, guys. First off, this is the worst chapter of the eight I have written. Sorry. If you don't feel that way, please give me a big ole shout-out. Moving on, I am moving next Saturday. I will not have the internet for around three weeks, and therefore cannot post any new chapters. I'll make a deal with you though. If I can get eight reviews for this chapter, I will get chapter 5 up before I move. They all have to be in before Friday though, so review, review, review, and encourage your friends to do the same. I love all of ya! ~LauriAnnMarieCharles  
  
Mione grint: Any time! You know you rock, girl! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm glad it surprised you! Hermione does rock; she's so brave! Yey for girl power! Where is Ron? Well, he's in big trouble when I find him and now he's gonna have Harry on his case too!  
  
Tiffiany-45: Omigosh! I can't believe you thought, I, LauriAnn, would write the same old thing. Haha! D'you think it should be edited so people don't lose interest before they get to this chapter? Hmm... I'm so glad you ended up liking it! Trust me, it's goning to be a while before you find out abou the rift causer. Like I said, now nearing Chapter 8 and no answer. Other good stiff though. You could be right about the name recognition. I just hate when you think you've written this really great story and you get like no reviews (not saying nay of my stories are really great). Anway... I think I got a little over-excited with your reply. Tehe...  
  
Punkbanana13: Oh, thank-es so much!!! I'm glad you liked it that much. Aren't you happy to see Harry back? Guess who comes back next?!?!?  
  
Mione Weasley the original: It's important you like it more n more each chapter! Here's the new one you asked for!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: *crosses fingers* I hope this is going to get good. Lol~ thanx!!!  
  
CraPpLeb33: Ooh, no one's ever lurved my story before. Awesome! Yey, I've written something different. Let's not let it get boring then!!! 


	5. Old Friends and New Fights

"Would you just eat the freaking food?" I found myself yelling temperamentally.  
  
Baker looked at me with really sad eyes and a tear washed down her cheek. I could tell there were more coming.  
  
"Look, honey. I'm sorry. Mummy's just in a really bad mood. Please eat your food like Mummy's good little girl."  
  
She reluctantly took the pizza from which I had scraped the mushrooms off into her hand and bit into it. She spit it out onto my clean floor. "It tastes nasty!" she screeched.  
  
"That's it, young lady. I've asked you again and again to behave and you just won't. Go to your room!"  
  
She sobbed. "NO! I WON'T!!!"  
  
I took her by her wrist and she cried harder. I pushed her into her room and locked the door. "When you've decided to behave, you call me, and you can eat your pizza. Understand?" I could hear her throwing the few possessions she had in her room onto the floor and at the walls. It was ok with me though, she'd pay for it later when she had to clean the mess up.  
  
It was times like these I knew I was too young to be a mother. I didn't know how to deal with this. These were supposed to be the best years of my life, not the ones where I was constantly working and being stressed. I hadn't realized that Baker was not the only one crying. I wiped away at my eyes and pointed my wand at the mess she had made. "S-scrougrify," I muttered.  
  
I walked slowly back into my room, not feeling like eating anymore myself. I sat down on the bed running my fingers through my hair. I needed something to take my mind off things. A book might do the trick. I searched the room and was only able to find one. I sat on the bed, shrugging, and opened it halfheartedly.  
  
My heart sank; the title page read Pictures from Hogwarts. I opened the book anyway, but with a very ominous feeling. The first one was predictably of Harry, Ron, and me. I knew I had put the pictures in chronological order the second I had gotten home from my last day of school, crying my eyes out, I'm sure. But, it was the three of us in first year, all together, smiling away, full of childish innocence. I turned the page slowly, through some more first year pictures, right into second year, and so on. We hadn't taken too many pictures, and I had only put the good ones in the book, anyway. The older we got, the more pictures that also had Ginny in them. My tears were starting to subside when I turned to a picture that I knew was the end of an era. It had been taken during the summer between fifth and sixth year.  
  
Ron was pushing me in that old tire swing out on the back of his house. I kept grabbing onto his hand because I was scared to death of that thing; he grinned every time he let go of me and I went swinging again. Ginny was blowing bubbles in Harry's face in the corner. We all looked like we were having a great time and would be friends forever, like everyone had always suspected. A teary smile lit my face, and I turned the page. It was Padma, Anthony, Terry, and me. The next page was Lavender, Parvati, and me. I flipped frantically through the pages of sixth and seventh year, looking for anymore signs of Ron, Harry, or Ginny. Ginny was in a couple, and Harry was even to be seen in one. I was also pleased to see I had some pictures from Quidditch matches.  
  
Finally, I entered the last few pictures. Our last day of school: the end of the road for our year of Hogwarts students. There were at least twelve missing, who had been lost in the last battle. I saw Mandy was gone from these pictures, so was Susan and Ernie. There was Ron, looking solemn and Harry even more so. The next page was the boys of Gryffindor: Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They had at least smiled a little in this picture. I flipped through the last couple until I found the entire class, all in their black robes. We all smiled, looking immensely proud. Most of the girls were crying, and I slammed the album closed, feeling the tears well up in my own eyes. Why had it had to happen to us? We had been the greatest friends. Where did we go wrong? *********************************************  
  
Baker and I both got up in considerably better moods the following morning. She asked me what we were going to do today, after she had been read her share of Saturday morning comics.  
  
"I thought we'd go visit Nanny and Papa," I told her. Her eyes lit up. Nanny and Papa always had a present for Baker. In her opinion, they were the best people to visit in the world.  
  
I dressed her up in her regular muggle clothes and she cried because I wouldn't let her wear her pink cloak. "Honey, I argued, "you would look foolish in the muggle world with a cloak. Don't you think?"  
  
She gave me the silent treatment as I pulled out the floo powder and tried to coax her into the fireplace. Finally, she held my hand and I could say, "14 Weber Road, Manchester."  
  
We landed- clump, clump. Baker sneezed and hiccupped, blowing smoke all over the place. She hated floo powder; one thing she had inherited from me.  
  
"Nanny! Papa!" she shrieked delightedly.  
  
She ran up and gave them both hugs, and then, they gave me a hug apiece in turn. "I still feel too young to be a nanny," Mum whispered in my ear as she released me, clearly delighted at our unexpected visit.  
  
"Well, I know I'm too young to be a mum," I answered back. Mum brushed a piece of my hair from my face and smiled at me tenderly.  
  
"What you got me, Nanny?!" Baker called running through the kitchen, searching for cookies.  
  
"Nothing, sweetie," Mum said. I pulled out a sickle from my pocket and handed it to Mum. She winked and gave it to Dad.  
  
"Baker," Dad called. "I have something for you."  
  
"It's so pwetty!" Baker said, twirling around. She thrust it into her pocket, not even realizing what it was. "Papa, come play with me," Baker yelled, taking off up the stairs. Dad followed her, shaking his head.  
  
"Should I make some tea?" Mum asked, indicating for me to sit on the loveseat.  
  
"Don't bother," I yawned, pulling out my wand and giving it a complicated wave. We heard the gentle chink of glasses moving around in the kitchen.  
  
"How are you, darling?" Mum asked, sitting down next to me.  
  
"Stressed," I answered truthfully. "I need a break."  
  
"I know you do," Mum answered, looking concerned. "You work like a maniac. What you need to do is find you a nice man, settle down, and quit work to raise a family."  
  
"All right, let me make my to do list," I answered sarcastically.  
  
"No need to take a tone."  
  
"I've seriously been considering taking some time off, but I just don't know if Baker and I can afford it. We're kind of low on money."  
  
No I didn't. I said the m word. Mum's eyes were humungous. "Sweetie, please, please, if you're low on money, please let me help you."  
  
"Mum, we're fine," I protested.  
  
"Your father and I-"  
  
"Have your own problems," I interrupted.  
  
"You and Baker would never be a problem, and you know that. Are you staying for dinner?" Mum asked as Baker and Dad came traipsing down the stairs.  
  
"We can't stay long," I said quickly. "Just thought we'd drop by. I've got loads of errands to run."  
  
"Well, why don't you leave Baker here?" Mum asked eagerly. I could see the pleading in her eyes, which made me give in. I nodded, not sure if it really was the best idea.  
  
"Then, I guess I'd better be going," I said, getting up and summoning the tea. I gave Baker and my parents a quick goodbye, making Baker promise to be on her very best behavior.  
  
"Just a bit of 'you' time will make you feel all better. Don't worry about Baker," Mum told me.  
  
I rolled my eyes and said ok. I loved my parents, but we had disagreements on raising children and working mothers. My mum took a very traditional view on mothers and pregnancy. She actually once went to a support group for mothers of teenage mothers which caused quite a row between us.  
  
I apparated into Hogsmeade, right in front of the Three Broomsticks. I needed a drink. I hadn't had a drink in four years. Just a little something; something light.  
  
"What'll I do you for?" Madam Rosmerta asked, wiping away at the counter but I wasn't paying her a bit of attention. There was a boy sitting at the table next to the bar all alone, and he looked really familiar. If he didn't have that spiked hair, he would have to be—  
  
He walked up to the bar to get his drink. I had to be sure, though. I sidled up next to him and heard him thank her in that deep, heavenly voice. There was no mistaking him now. I scooted a little closer. "Hello, Anthony," I whispered, grinning.  
  
You'd have thought I had screamed it. He jumped around, spilling half of the contents of his glass on the floor. "Merlin, you scared me..." He looked tragically at his shirt then back up at me. "Hermione!"  
  
He looked like he considered pulling me into his infamous bear hug but looked down at his shirt again which he had slopped his drink all over. "Uh, well-" He settled on a one arm hug instead, grinning all the while. "Madam," he told the bartender, "could you get me another drink please? And one for Hermione as well."  
  
"Certainly," Madam Rosmerta said enthusiastically. She gave me a quick wink when Anthony wasn't looking.  
  
"I'll wait for the drinks," Anthony told me, after fishing some coins from his pocket. He pointed toward the first table I'd seen him at. "You can sit over there and wait if you'd like."  
  
"Ok." I went over to the table and sat down, twiddling my thumbs. I watched Anthony carefully. The reason I hadn't recognized him at first was his odd hairstyle. He had all his deep brown hair spiking up at least an inch. He was still definitely, as Ginny had put it, mighty fine. He had deep chocolate eyes and perfectly toned skin. His smile just lit the room up. I'm not some infatuated teenager though. I have a kid.  
  
"Is this ok?" Anthony asked, placing a cup in front of me.  
  
"Oh, yeah, looks good." I had been planning on getting something a bit stronger, but I didn't want to look like some pathetic drunk with a kid to anyone; least of all Anthony. I didn't handle drinks too well anyway. Anthony had to remember his birthday party in seventh year. You don't forget being covered in thrown up firewhiskey. But, why offer it to anyone? That's nasty stuff.  
  
"I like your hair," I said, feeling the tips of his spikes. "That must have taken a bunch of gel."  
  
"You can blame this on Lavender." He put on a high pitched squeak. "'Oh, Anthony, you will just look wonderful. You wait; you're going to be the sexiest boy in town.' Not that I want to be sexy or anything. How bad does it look?"  
  
"She was right. It looks good," I answered. Be still my heart; I cannot have a crush.  
  
"Oh, well, then," he said, blushing. "What about- er, I can't exactly remember her name- how is she?"  
  
"My child? Baker Granger?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. How is she?"  
  
"Fine. Just turned three. You should come meet her sometime."  
  
"That would be cool and awkward. And all at the same time!"  
  
"Not for long. You'd love her."  
  
"Padma told me she was great. Have you talked to Terry lately?" he said, abruptly changing the subject.  
  
"No, how is he?"  
  
"Depressed. Not doing too well really. I'm pretty sure he'd love to hear from you, though."  
  
"Wow, I'd never have imagined it being Terry. I might just write to him. What are you doing in town then?" I said, not wanting to get in a depression discussion here and now. It brought back bad memories of that summer. The one after fifth year. And more horrible memories of my depressing pregnancy.  
  
"I'm meeting a friend. Well, a business associate. A friend, you know. But, really more of a friend, we're like drinking buddies."  
  
"Ok then," I answered, showing him my pearly whites. "You always had such a way with words."  
  
"I know. Really, how bad does it look?" he asked, touching his hair again.  
  
I laughed. "Not that bad."  
  
"Oh no, you laughed. She just did it. I can't believe she did it. I'm going to go get it fixed though."  
  
"I could do it for you," I said, pulling out my wand teasingly.  
  
"No, dear, I think not. Remember that time you tried to do your hair with your wand in sixth year?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I caught it on total fire. I could do every other spell on the earth, but I never could master those damn beauty spells."  
  
"You didn't need them. If you got it flaunt it," he answered, making absolutely no sense. I laughed all the same though.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Leave it," I replied. "I love it."  
  
He gave me that smile. I used to melt under that smile. "So, who's your girlfriend? Somebody told me you had one."  
  
"Had," Anthony repeated. "We broke up. What was odd was that we broke up right after she met that guy I was telling you is coming to meet me here. We had a bit of a row after that, but we're ok now. We went to a Quidditch match together. Me and the guy that is. Anyway, I've been suspicious they had a thing for each other from day one. Him and the girl, you know. Who told you about Gris though?"  
  
"Gris?" I asked leaning in closer. Surely I had heard that wrong.  
  
"Griselda, its short for Griselda."  
  
"Oh, it was Ginny Weasley who told me."  
  
"Ron's sister?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron's sister."  
  
"Oh, now it all makes sense."  
  
"And again," I went on, "Ok."  
  
"Never mind. Go on."  
  
"You really should come visit some time though," I said, sipping my not- strong-enough drink to make my worries go away.  
  
"I do want to meet your little chap. What does she look like?"  
  
"Want to see?" I asked enthusiastically. I never missed a chance to show off my baby.  
  
"Yeah, definitely." I pulled out my same snapshot I had revealed to Alicia and showed it to him. He took it in his hand and studied it.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying so, this baby looks a lot like Ginny Weasley, since we're mentioning her."  
  
"I don't think so." I took it back, shaking my head. "Nu-uh. Not at all."  
  
"Totally. Or maybe it's just that hair, but you could pass her off as a Weasley. Hell, she could be Ron's sister. And those eyes. Wow."  
  
I scooted my chair back from the table to be sure Anthony couldn't hear my pounding heart. "Why do you keep mentioning Ron?" I asked curiously. Slightly paranoid too, if truth be told.  
  
"He's that friend I was telling you about. The one who's meeting me."  
  
"The friend?" He nodded. "No. No, no, no."  
  
"Where are you going?" Anthony asked as I almost knocked my chair over in my haste to stand up.  
  
"Errands. And baby stuff. And job stuff. And tons of other stuff. And- and parents- they- uh- they have Baker. I've got to get out of here." I jumped up, but he grabbed my hand before I could leave.  
  
"Should I maybe not mention seeing you?" Great. He was catching on.  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
"No, not at all," he answered, giving me a genuine smile. "But Ron's a hell of a guy if you'll just meet him."  
  
"I'm so sure," I answered, rolling my eyes. I knew that, dammit. And I hated him!  
  
"Look, I know you two had differences in the past and whatever happened between you between fifth and sixth year must have sucked, but it never hurts to get to know a new person." He shrugged. "Even if he does steal your--"  
  
"Bye, Anthony!" I gave him a quick hug and disapparated with a pop. ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~~  
  
A/N: Well, I requested and you guys responded brilliantly. In two days, I got the eight reviews I asked for and you get to read this chapter before I move. How about more reviews next chapter? Here's a crazy request- 20 reviews (you were halfway there last chapter)! For one chapter that would be the absolute greatest. That would be the greatest house warming gift ever. But, I guess, all I can ask is for everybody to review. Ron is going to be back next chappie as well! Have a great four weeks! The second my internet is up and running again, the next chapter will be posted. I'll be writing loads so the weeks will go by much faster! Ta-ta! ~LauriAnnaMarieCharles  
  
Mione grint: No worries, girl. I'm glad you like it and I'm sorry I'm leaving you Ron-deprived for another chapter.  
  
Anne5: You are like my new bets friend! You like my fanfic, you like me, you really like me. *Hugs!* I'm glad you liked the last chapter too!  
  
Tiffany-45: Tangents, me and you both. Fanfic is an excellent place to work on your writing skills. We agree then. I do think I need a better summary though. I think really good summaries attract readers. See, tangents! (they rule)  
  
Tiggieotoo: Me and you are so on the same level. Ron is, IMHO, the best imaginary person whoever existed. Red heads too, ahhhhhh. *Dies* I got enough reviews though. Yey!  
  
Emma-sophia: Brilliant? Really? I'm glad you thought so. Ron will be back soon!  
  
LINY: I did, I did, I did. Ron is soon returning (everyone's so worried~ good!)  
  
Ms. Pissy: It is up. Baker is adorable. Poor thing needs a father!  
  
Chrissy!!!: Ron is being called. The people demand him! Soon, I promise, soon.  
  
Draco's-icequeen: Chapter five is up, thanks in large part to your review (and everybody else's).  
  
Mione Weasley the original: All that reviewing will luckily not be needed. I feel really bad for not giving the people what they want thins chapter. Ron WILL BE BACK! NEXT chappie. Guaranteed! 


	6. What You Do and Don't Say

A/N: A huge shoutout to my grandmother who doesn't live in the middle of nowhere, therefore I can get on the internet at her house. Therefore, I can post Chapter 6!!! Yey! I hope you like it; it's one of my favorites. Thanks a bunch for all the reviews, they were so appreciated. Keep up the good work!   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you knew Anthony too?" I demanded of one of my oldest and ironically newfound friends.  
  
Harry looked perplexed. "What does it matter?"  
  
"It matters because," I looked around and whispered so he had to lean forward to hear me. "It matters because I would've run away if I had known he kept up with Ron, of all people. I would've run away versus showing him a picture of the only living proof that I ever had-" my voice dropped as low as I could speak and still be heard. "I ever had sex with Ron Weasley."  
  
Harry laughed. "What're you going to do? Lock Baker in a closet?"  
  
"I don't think you understand, Harry. I really, really, really, REALLY like Anthony."  
  
"So...oooooooooooooooooooh," he said, comprehension dawning. "You really like him?"  
  
"Yeah, and he just broke up with his girlfriend. Get this- she actually went by the name Gris. Ha! You should've heard me laugh."  
  
"So...? That's the name Ron's girlfriend goes by, but they are one and the same, anyway."  
  
"Ron has a girlfriend? Oh, he's...and she's. Whoa," I said, my eyes widening. "Was she cheating on Anthony?"  
  
"It's one of the more common mysteries gossiped about at work," Harry answered, shrugging. "You know, you didn't used to care about petty stuff like this."  
  
"But, well- this- this girl. Is she- uh, nice?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, she's nice. Ginny doesn't like her because she's too nice. You know, I don't think Ginny has liked any of Ron's girlfriends in the past six years or so."  
  
"Why? What does she say about them?"  
  
"Depends on which one it is. When's the last time you talked to Ron?"  
  
"July 2, 1998," I told him promptly.  
  
"Hermione, I know it's hard but you have really got to meet him again. For Baker's sake at least. Let her have a dad."  
  
"You can be her dad. Do we have to do this again, Harry?" I asked. "Haven't you preached to me enough?"  
  
"I'm just trying to help you out for your own sake. It would be healthier physically and emotionally. Trust me; this is coming from a guy who lived a whole life without any real parents. It screws with your brain. Plus, you need help financially."  
  
"Who told you that?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Hermione, come on. You work at a book shop and you won't accept any help with money! You could not possibly be making enough to live on!"  
  
"So what if I'm not. Who's saying Ron is?"  
  
"He's an auror."  
  
"Who still lives with his parents."  
  
"Don't be such a snob, Hermione. You've got no room to be one."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?!!?"  
  
"Nothing," he answered quietly. He didn't quite meet my eye either.  
  
"Oh, I get it. You think I'm just a little slut, don't you? Well, news flash! I don't need help nor want it."  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione. You know that's the furthest thing from my mind. You're just too annoying and too proud. What's the matter with a little help, huh? You try to brush away all the offers with the excuses of people insulting who you are and what you did when you were young- hell, just a kid! They offer because they care about you, Hermione. Now, take a deep breath and try to listen to someone else for once. I might have one good idea up in my puny little brain, you know?"  
  
I sat down in a chair and crossed my legs. "Talk, then." I jiggled my foot absentmindedly.  
  
He looked at me for a moment. "You really can be so annoying," he said, smiling. "Anyway, Mrs. Weasley invited me to their house for a... you know, early birthday party. Well, it's a combination of mine and Charlie's birthday parties. She said I could bring anybody I wanted and..."  
  
"I will not go to the Weasleys house! You must be out of your mind!" I shouted, jumping up from my chair.  
  
"What should I tell them then? You refused to come because you're scared of seeing Ron?"  
  
"Don't tell them anything! I'm sure they've forgotten I exist," I replied stubbornly.  
  
"I already told Ginny you were coming. She told Mrs. Weasley and she's just... thrilled." There was a triumphant gleam in his eye. I was not going to let him win that easily though.  
  
"I might get sick then."  
  
He smirked. "So, you're going to catch a magical ailment that Mrs. Weasley won't think is curable with chicken noodle soup? As if."  
  
"Dammit, Harry, I'm just not going, ok?"  
  
"You're going."  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"You're going."  
  
I flopped down. "I know."  
  
"What about Baker? You going to take her?"  
  
"That would be total murder-suicide, Harry. Get some common sense."  
  
"Put away your pride and just admit you have a daughter! Nobody cares!"  
  
"I do. I have a reputation, you know!"  
  
"Of what, a liar?"  
  
"Look, if the right time comes up... I'll- I'll tell them about Baker."  
  
"And Ron?"  
  
"Ron can shove it up his-"  
  
"You can come over to my house at 6 tomorrow. Try to become well behaved again in that time." He got up to leave, and I stuck my tongue out at him as he closed the door. On top of all that, I had to go get Baker from Mum and Dad's- unless...   
  
"So, you're sure it won't be a problem?" I asked into the telephone. I had to keep one to keep in touch with Mum and Dad.  
  
"Of course not, we're just having a wonderful time. Except- she did catch the neighbor's yard on fire," Mum said affectionately. "It's just like you when you were little. Having those little 'magical accidents.'"  
  
"Yeah, adorable. So, there's no problem?"  
  
"Send her clothes."  
  
"Yeah, they're coming now," I replied giving my wand a wave. "I'll be at the Weasleys if you need me. You remember where that is right?"  
  
"Oh, yes, the lovely house just out of St. Ottery Catchpole."  
  
"You can come by floo powder," I reminded her.  
  
"Oh, I know, I know. You just have yourself a good time, sweetie."  
  
"All right, Mum. Tell Baker I love her. And Dad too. 'Night. Goodbye." I hung up with an increasingly ominous feeling. What was I getting myself into?   
  
"Harry, I just don't know..." I said, surveying my turquoise robes in his mirror. "This just doesn't seem right." I had apparated to his house so we could apparate to the Weasleys' together. I felt my stomach tighten and squirm.  
  
"You look fine."  
  
"I'm not talking about how I look. Do I?"  
  
"Yes, and they know you. They like you. What matters?"  
  
"Let's just go before I lose all the feeling in my legs."  
  
"Suit yourself," he replied, shrugging. With a pop, we both appeared in front of the Weasleys' house."  
  
"They're probably out back," he said, looking around the side of the house. Sure enough, there was music coming from the garden. My heart was beating so fast, I knew I was going to have a heart attack.  
  
"Hermione, just chill," Harry said, taking my hand and leading me onward. He had to feel me shaking. We rounded a corner and were greeted by a huge picnic table and giant banner that bore the legend 'Happy Birthday, Charlie- n-Harry!' It looked like a piece of work by the hand of Ginny.  
  
Then, there were Weasleys everywhere. Some red heads, the rest by marriage I suppose. I looked uneasily at Harry. He squeezed my hand. "I won't let you out of my sight. Promise."  
  
I didn't believe him because at that very moment his eyes fell on Ginny. She was with...  
  
"Anthony?" I asked. "He didn't tell me they were... going out. But," I looked at Harry, "I thought Ginny was interested in you."  
  
"We've been off and on for about two years now. I sort of expected this. It's better than the time she brought Malfoy home. Ron just about died."  
  
My mouth dropped. "No way."  
  
Harry nodded tragically. "Anything to make me jealous."  
  
"Hold up!" I swung around to look at him. "Is that why I'm here? To make Ginny jealous."  
  
"No, you're here to talk to Ron," Harry replied. "Now, I'm going to go talk to Ginny. Feel free to mingle."  
  
I knew it! He had planned this! He was going to leave me all alone until somebody took pity on me and came over to speak to me.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione Granger?!" somebody exclaimed. It was Mrs. Weasley. I smiled good naturedly at her.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. Been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
"I know. Everything was so unusual when Ron stopped inviting the two of you... well, no matter. It's wonderful to see you!"  
  
"Thanks." I studied the ground.  
  
"Have you spoken to Ginny?"  
  
"I was just going to," I returned. I began to make my way through the yard but stopped after a moment of reflection. Ginny didn't want to be bother right now. She had two guys fighting over her. She was busy.  
  
I sat down in a lawn chair and tried to be small. Still no sign of Ron. There's good thing number one of the evening.  
  
A girl with bleach blonde hair noticed me and took pity on me. She walked over, grinning.  
  
"Hey, you look sort of lonely. Mind if I join you?"  
  
"No, go right ahead," I told her, indicating a chair on my right. She sat down, still gazing at me intently.  
  
"You look sort of lost."  
  
"I feel sort of lost," I replied.  
  
"Who are you here with?" she asked.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Oh, you're like the guest of honor's date, which I think probably makes you really special,-um?"  
  
"Hermione," I said. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"You must've gone to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"I went to Durmstrang, which was a really interesting experience. I didn't get accepted into Hogwarts. Wish I had've though."  
  
Pausing for a moment to think how odd that was, I went on. "Did you know Viktor Krum?"  
  
"Oh, the Quidditch player? Yeah, I remember him. But he was a couple years ahead of me, and we never spoke or anything. Why, do you know him or are you just a crazed fan?"  
  
"No, I know him. We sort of used to... well, never mind. You probably want to get back to the party."  
  
She groaned. "Not want to, need to. I can sit for a bit more with out going unnoticed probably."  
  
"Gris!"  
  
She looked up. "Or not."  
  
There he was. His hair was red as ever, and he had grown so tall that surely he couldn't fit in his room anymore. Maybe I was exaggerating- I hadn't seen him in four years. He was smiling at that girl- Gris or whatever- as she bounced over to him. Then, I saw his eyes travel slowly over to mine and stop. He did a double take. Now, he was staring like a fool.  
  
I waved sarcastically. "Bye," I said to Gris. She gave me a fleeting smile and ran up to grab Ron around the waist. He was still staring over her shoulder at me like I had just crawled out from my watery grave in his pond. I smirked at him. When the blonde girl had finally pulled him away, I flopped back down in my chair. This was great- just terrific. Why didn't they sign me up for the most pathetic ex-girlfriend in the world now while they still had a chance? Stupid Harry for dragging me here. Stupid me for coming. Stupid blonde girl for going out with Ron.  
  
I had just decided to go when Harry walked back toward me looking pretty angry. Ginny and Anthony must've been having a good time.  
  
He sat down in Gris' now unoccupied chair. "Ron, saw you."  
  
"Did he tell you that?"  
  
"No, but he's just about to die to get away from Griselda long enough to make sure he isn't having hallucinations."  
  
"She can have him," I answered grumpily. "Please take me home, Harry. Nothing good has happened yet, and I'm not expecting it to anytime soon. And I want to pick my baby up."  
  
"Just talk to him before you go. Speak. With your mouth. Tell him hi after four years. It isn't going to kill you."  
  
"It might," I replied, looking dead serious.  
  
"Haha. Here, have a biscuit," Harry said, holding out his hand. I took one and munched thoughtfully. "Do you mind if I-? I'll be right back." I nodded and watched him walk away.  
  
I got up too. I could at least take a walk to ease my nerves. I did not belong around these people. They made me crazy!  
  
Nobody noticed me walking out of the garden, thank goodness. I strolled a little further.  
  
"Hey! HEY!"  
  
My heart caught in my throat and I walked on like I hadn't heard anything. There was a pitter patter of feet as someone ran up behind me. He grabbed my hand and turned me around.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Hermione," he said, catching his breath. He looked at me for a second. "Come on, we need to talk." I didn't move as he made his way back toward the house. He turned around. "Please?"  
  
I followed him.   
  
A/N: Well, I guess we'll call that more of a 'Ron taster.' Don't worry, you'll be subjected to him for the whole rest of the story. I'll update next time I get a chance, promise!  
  
Emilyshka: I had to answer yours first because I have mentioned how much I love you, right? I guess I did get a little overexcited on reviews (they are just so great), but it's not like I threatened to never post again if I didn't get that many. Never hurts to ask, I guess.  
  
LINY: It is funny how you hate the girlfriend already when she could be the nicest girl in the world. lol. I hope you enjoy this post.  
  
Tiggieotoo: Oh, yes, a fellow Ron lover. He's back; yey! And, if I say right, will you not kill me? Uhm...right.  
  
Shaunna: I'm so glad! Sorry, honey, the split up is revealed in chapter 10. Again, sorry. At least it's written!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Thanks for reviewing both the chapters, hun! I'm glad you took the time.  
  
Whirledpeas08: Hi, I'm glad you discovered my story. I love it when people discover my story, especially when the like it.  
  
Diddley-dum: I'm glad you like it. He will!  
  
CraPpLeb33: No worries, you reviewed all the same! I'm glad you like the other characters, they are cool too (not as cool of course, but cool too). I lurve you back!  
  
FigureEight: You did review twice right? Just so I'm not confused. Ron is going to know about Baker soon, but it's a while before he'll 'KNOW' about her. Uhm, yeah, you'll understand later.  
  
Tiffany-45: Omigod, that summary made my day. Oh yes, a mentally handicapped dementor. Rotflmao!!! Yeah, I'm sorry to keep not doing what you think I'm about to; it's good to know I'm not totally predictable though. Yeah, that explanation I think you were talking about is in Chapter 10. It'll be up sooner than you think though. I hope... 


	7. You Again

A/N: Hi, guys. You wanna know what sucks? A crashing computer. Yes, genius me somehow fried my laptop's motherboard in the middle of Chapter 12. So, thinking it could be fixed, I started writing on my other computer. To sum it up, I have the second half of Chapter 12 and the first three fourths of Chapter 13 written and am missing Chapter 7- the first half of 12. I also lost everything else so you guys are going to have to be extra supportive and give lots of reviews for this one. I'll do my best to rewrite this chapter. I think this will be its fourth rewrite (the original was awful). Thanks guys! And thanks for all of Chapter 6's reviews. They really made me happy!   
  
I followed Ron back around the side of the house and up into it. He led me over to the stairs in the far corner and motioned for me to sit on the bottom step. I did so and looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"Y-you can sit down too, you know," I told him, my voice not sounding like my own at all. He looked at me like he had just seen me for the first time, looked at the step I was sitting on, and sat on it as well. And, it was probably just my imagination, but I got the feeling he was trying to scoot as far away from me as humanly possible. "So, what's up?" I said, trying out my voice again.  
  
"How've you been?" he burst out.  
  
"Good, I suppose." Maybe so with all things considered. "And you?"  
  
He paused and took a deep breath, then plunged ahead with whatever he had to say. "Hermione, I'm sorry," he whispered suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry... for everything."  
  
"Everything? Wow, that's a lot more than we have time to discuss right now," I snapped. He winced slightly, but I reminded myself that I just wanted to tell him whatever it would take to keep him out of my life forever. "Look, Ron, I don't need to hear it. There's nothing to apologize about. You left. That was your decision, and I have to respect that. I didn't ask you to stay. We didn't say it was anything more than a one night stand." He looked more hurt than before, though I was speaking very softly. He had no business being hurt anyway. That was my job. He left me.  
  
"No, c'mon, Hermione. You have to hear me out. I was wrong to leave. I was your friend and I--"  
  
"Listen, Ron. I really don't want to hear it. In fact, I think I've heard enough from you to last me a lifetime." I really did want to hear it. I needed to hear it. I needed to know what I had done. Why he didn't want to stay with me. I needed to understand what I had done wrong.  
  
"Fine, Hermione. Whatever you want. I just wanted to make it clear that I was sorry. I'm still sorry; I'll always be sorry. We made a mistake, and I regret it. We ruined our friendship or whatever."  
  
"Ron, three days isn't a friendship. We had a friendship in school. And if you can believe this, we managed to ruin that too." I was trying to hide my utter amazement that he could ever possibly regret it. It had been the most amazing night of my life. But, then, I regretted it too, right? Well, I certainly didn't regret Baker, but we really shouldn't have—it was even all too confusing for me to understand.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you say. I did have feelings for you. I wasn't just out to get something. Just like in sch--"  
  
"Don't talk about that to me," I told him.  
  
"Sorry." He picked at the soles of his shoes for a moment. "It was good of you to come."  
  
"Harry made me."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm glad we got to talk."  
  
"Yeah," I agreed. I would've much preferred to say 'whatever' but that seemed a bit immature of me. At least now I could've settled things with Ron and never have told him about Baker. Harry wouldn't like the way I handled it, but I reminded myself it wasn't Harry's decision. I wasn't a teenager anymore; I could handle myself.  
  
"So, I guess I better get back to the party," Ron said, making to stand up.  
  
"Yeah, and I should probably go."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"All right. Anyway, it was good to see you again, Hermione. How about I see you again before another four years pass?"  
  
"Sure." Why was I agreeing to such ridiculousness? Why couldn't I just tell him that as long as it was up to me, I never wanted to see him again? It was because of those damn eyes he was looking at me with. He was sincere and he probably never had wanted to hurt me. I hated those eyes. They were my daughter's eyes. "Bye, Ron."  
  
He turned and left me to sit there for a few minutes. I curled my legs up against my chest and rocked back and forth, completely lost in thought. It was different than the last time we had been together, that was for sure. Chills ran down my spine just thinking about it. It was that way his smile was so guilty and his eyes were so innocent. Why was he always there, camping out in the back of my mind?  
  
I needed to forget this. I needed to forget everything. And I really did want to go home and be with my daughter and never see any of these people again. Every time I did, I kept getting hurt. Why risk it?  
  
I decided once and for all I would go find Harry and tell him I was going home—where I belonged. I stood up and made for the door, but stopped just short of it. There were two male voices speaking and I knew exactly which one each belonged to. It sounded like they were talking about someone else very close to home as well.  
  
"—the hell did you not at least tell me you were bringing her! I could've figured out something to say, at least," came Ron's voice.  
  
"What does it matter?" Harry's asked back.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, you know, Harry. Hermione and I aren't exactly on great terms."  
  
"Not still over what happened in school surely?!" Harry asked in a fake shocked voice.  
  
"No." Ron's voice got suddenly a lot lower. I leaned my ear straight into the keyhole so as to not miss a word of their conversation. "D'you remember that time I told you I went to Diagon Alley? The summer we got out of school?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry went on, as if he saw no connection.  
  
"Well, you see, I did meet some people from school there. One in particular... Hermione." I looked down at my hand and saw I was squeezing the doorknob.  
  
"And..."  
  
"And...well, we did some stuff we probably shouldn't have."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like kissing-- and... stuff."  
  
Kissing? Pshht, is that what they called it nowadays?  
  
"Oh," Harry said, acting like he was only just catching on. "So, you and Hermione like had a thing? There's a first," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I know, I know," Ron grumbled. "We have some issues with that, but I think we might've finally sorted it all out."  
  
Yeah, because that could be sorted out in five minutes.  
  
"Oh, really?" Harry asked. "So, she told you about Baker and everything? That's great." I was squeezing the doorknob so hard, my knuckles were completely pale.  
  
"Who's Baker?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
I would've given up everything I owned for Harry not to answer that question. He had dragged me into this and he swore it was up to me to say what I had to to Ron. "Yo- Hermione's daughter."  
  
A few seconds pause, then "WHAT?!"  
  
A whisper from Harry: "Guess not."  
  
I felt my doorknob moving and before I could even stop and realize what was happening—shit...   
  
"Hermione, are you ok? Can you hear me?"  
  
Somebody was down in my face, talking to me. I opened my eyes slightly.  
  
"Oh, good, you're still with us," Ginny said, looking concerned. "You got hit pretty good there."  
  
"I got some ice," the peroxide blonde said, walking behind me from in the kitchen. Of course, I knew perfectly well who she was now—Griselda.  
  
"Help me up," I told Ginny in a slightly slurred voice.  
  
"You really shouldn't get up yet," a male voice told me. I turned my head slightly to look up at the tall form of Anthony.  
  
I ignored him and used Ginny's arm to pull myself up. "Where's Ron?" I demanded.  
  
"God knows where he's wondered off to," Ginny said. "I think he felt pretty bad. You know, he hit you with the door."  
  
"I noticed," I said, rubbing my head. "But I need to talk to him." I tried to walk forward but stumbled slightly. Harry reached out and grabbed my arm to steady me.  
  
"I think he went out by the pond," he whispered to me.  
  
"Thanks," I returned.  
  
"You want some of this ice first?" the girl named Griselda asked. I ignored her too and walked out of the door and in the direction of the pond. Sure enough, Ron had seated himself on a bench next to it. He was looking into the water, apparently deep in thought. But, he looked up when I walked over and stood up to help me.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"I'm fine, but if you're really sorry, you'll stop apologizing."  
  
"Maybe you should sit down," he suggested, ignoring me. "You aren't walking that straight."  
  
"Whatever," I said and sat down on the bench. He sat down next to me.  
  
"You weren't going to tell me, were you?" he asked quietly after a few minutes.  
  
"What?" I asked, just trying to be difficult. He had known me long enough to know that I was just trying to be difficult.  
  
"About your daughter," he said, sounding aggravated. "Why didn't you tell me about your daughter?"  
  
"You don't have to worry," I told him, matching the tone of his voice. "She's not yours or anything." I don't know what made me say it. I didn't know why I couldn't just tell him the truth. All my lying was getting pretty out of control.  
  
He didn't look so aggravated with me anymore. "That's not what I asked."  
  
"That's what you meant."  
  
"Hermione, I hope you'd know I'm not like that. You of all people."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry if this is hard on you for some reason, but it's been a lot harder on me."  
  
"Ok, my bad. I'm sorry." I groaned. He looked down at his hands. "Sorry. I mean—no. I'll never do it again... wait-- never mind. What's her name?"  
  
"Baker," I told him. "She has red hair." For some reason, I felt a need to add that comment.  
  
"Who was her father then?" he asked, as though searching for his own voice.  
  
"He's a man I met in France."  
  
"D'you keep in touch with him?" he plowed on, seeming to getting braver with every question.  
  
"No, it was a one time thing, sort of like you and me," I said, enjoying the effect of these words.  
  
"Well... in France?"  
  
"Yes, I was feeling sort of down. Sort of like I wasn't good enough and that's why no one wanted to be with me. In fact, I sort of went into a state of depression, you know? I needed to feel like someone wanted me." That was mostly true. I had felt all those things, and sure, I might've been tempted for an easy fix, but I supposed I was just too hurt to go out searching for guys. On the other hand, I had hardly ever even left the place I was staying at in France so there wasn't much chance of meeting anybody.  
  
He looked away guiltily. "It's not that bad, though, you know? I love her so much; she's sort of been the light of my life when I thought it was never going to brighten up again."  
  
He frowned. Of course, he didn't know. I had never given him a chance to know. Was that unfair? Of course there was always the little voice in the back of my head. He left you.  
  
He looked up again. "But, the guy- he does know about her, right?"  
  
"Her name's Baker. And why are you so concerned?" I answered icily.  
  
"Because I am. But, he does know about Baker, right?"  
  
"Uhm-yeah." I had no idea where I was going with this. I imagined having Ron looking for an imaginary ginger haired man in France named Chandler Oeuvre or something.  
  
"So, he visits her?"  
  
"No," I answered. "I don't want him to be involved in her life." Wow, I was getting good at this lying stuff.  
  
"Oh. But, then, he pays for stuff, right?"  
  
I didn't look at him, but blinked my eyes a couple of time, staring down at my lap and shook my head.  
  
"What?! But, he should have too. It's his responsibility. He can't just ignore her. And you can't have to pay for everything. Look, Hermione, I'm sorry for leaving you and making you feel unwanted, but this is a person's child we're talking about. A person should be involved in their child's life. A person should at least get that chance! They should want that chance and be willing to work for it."  
  
I wiped quick tears out of my eyes. "It's not important, Ron. You shouldn't get so worked up about it. We're happy."  
  
"Fine, whatever. Your life, your decision, Hermione. Speaking of money, where do you work?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Just wondering," he said, shrugging.  
  
"Flourish and Blotts."  
  
To my amazement, he actually broke into a smile. "You work at a bookstore. Who would've imagined that?"  
  
I laughed too, thought mostly out of nervousness. "But, you seem to be doing all right with yourself too, don't you?" I asked.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You're an auror, though, huh? Dream come true, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I sort of feel like I'm missing something though."  
  
"What? Like a girl? Griselda seems nice."  
  
"Oh, you know about her, do you?"  
  
"We've met."  
  
"I saw."  
  
"Yeah," I said, running out of things to talk about.  
  
Ron looked me in the eye for probably the first time since he had first seen me here at his house. "Hermione, why weren't you going to tell me?"  
  
Think! Think fast. "It was nothing personal. I hadn't seen you in four years; I figured you'd freak before I even got a chance to tell you about her."  
  
"It's more than that," Ron went on. "I know you better than that."  
  
"Well, you know, Ron, I really thought I loved you. Back then!" I combed my hair back from my face. I had to stay calm while lying. "And I basically let you have me in every way possible, and you left. You left me alone. And a couple of months later, I was pregnant. You weren't exactly the first person I wanted to talk to."  
  
"I thought you said she wasn't mine. And you're sure she's not—I mean, the red hair and everything."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure! But, it's really the principal of the thing. How was I supposed to feel like I could trust you?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment, we heard voices up along the side of the hill. A second later, we saw Ginny and Anthony walking over. Ginny gathered up a bunch of dandelions from the ground and handed them to Anthony. They were both laughing and seemed to be rather enjoying themselves. Ginny waved us over.  
  
Both Ron and I made to stand up but he sat back down when I was on my feet. "You don't have to stay here," I said, looking at him.  
  
"I'll be over in a minute," he told me.  
  
I shrugged and made my way over to Ginny and Anthony. "What's up with him?" Ginny asked, glancing over my shoulder.  
  
"No idea," I returned unemotionally.  
  
"Here you go," Anthony said, tucking a one of the flowers behind my ear.  
  
"Thanks," I told him, smiling. I got the feeling someone was watching us very closely.  
  
"How's the knot?" Anthony asked. He pulled back a bit of my hair to look at it.  
  
"That's going to leave a bruise," Ginny commented.  
  
"Oh, and who made you such an expert?" I asked.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at me. "So," she began casually, "why didn't you bring Baker?"  
  
"This has been chaotic enough as it is," I explained.  
  
"She's not that bad," Ginny said, laughing. "I thought she was just a little angel."  
  
"Spend a few more seconds with her then." I looked around. "Where's Harry? And that Griselda girl?"  
  
Ginny grimaced, but at that exact moment, a voice rang out, "That Griselda girl just came up here to find you guys."  
  
"Oh, hey, Gris!" Anthony said. Ginny rolled her eyes at me, and I saw Ron finally get up from over at the bench and begin to walk over.  
  
"Are you ok, Hermione?" Griselda asked in a convincingly concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah," I said, smiling brightly at her through my teeth.  
  
"Hello, Gris," Ginny said in what only I detected as a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Ron, baby, where've you been?" Gris asked when he finally reached us.  
  
"Oh, you know," he said, shrugging.  
  
I guess I was the only one who would've found that answer unacceptable.  
  
"Something weird just happened," Gris said, while wiping something off Ron's shirt.  
  
"Really, what?" Ginny asked, sarcasm still dripping off her every word as though she doubted it was really that weird.  
  
"Harry got an owl."  
  
"Here?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's weird," Anthony agreed. "Let's go see what it's about, shall we?"  
  
We all walked back down to the party where a great deal of people, many crying, were gathered around someone. We fought our way to the middle of the pack to see Harry standing alone, apparently struggling against tears. I reached out to touch his shoulder. "Harry, what's going on?"  
  
He looked at me, seeming to barely be able to contain him self. "Hermione, D-Dumbledore's dead."  
  
"Oh, Harry," Ginny gasped. She pulled her arms around him and they leaned into each other's shoulders.  
  
I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe it. There was no way Dumbledore could be dead. Dumbledore had fought through every battle; he had knocked down every barrier. He had survived both wars. He was the greatest wizard of the age. People like that didn't die. Weak people died. Dumbledore didn't die.  
  
I turned and the first person I saw was Ron, standing there, a sort of deep sadness etched in his blue eyes. He sort of began to reach out toward me, but was interrupted by Griselda taking his arm, seeming not to have noticed his attempt to comfort me. Instead, I turned to Anthony and let him hold me in his strong arms, while I cried against his shoulder for a long time, with his hands running smoothly up and down my back.  
  
But, I still couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. By a pair of blue eyes.   
  
A/N: Well, there you go. This took about a million edits to get right, but it finally is—sort of, I still don't like it that much. Basically, I've read this chapter so many times, I'm ready to beat myself over the head with it. Sorry for the length; there was a lot of dialog to fit in. Please, nobody kill me for not telling Ron about Baker yet because it had to go this way because it's my story and I said so and you'll just have to wait and see. Because I so love it when he finds out (which is now written only in my head). In the meantime, thanks for the patience. Patience is a virtue.  
  
I'm trying to get all the people who reviewed after Chapter 6 sorry if I missed you.  
  
PiNaYPeAcHiE: Yeah, it's really cool. Tension is fun to toy with, isn't it?  
  
Alece: Thanks! Here's the long awaited update.  
  
Tiffiany-45: Yey! I was predictable. Just kidding! Thanks for waiting I stole your phrase. Up there People are stating to threaten my life if I don't update. Yeesh.  
  
Tiggieotoo: Everyone is so mean to Gris. It makes me feel bad, so I guess she'll have to end up with Ron. Just kidding!  
  
Figure8: I'll give you a special spoiler since you love the sotry so much. Ron finds out he's a daddy in Chapter 12. It was a very good chapter. Hopefully it still will be when I rewrite it.  
  
Shelby6: I did, I did!  
  
WHENE?: Oh, honey, I hope you didn't go insane.  
  
goddesgaia: All right, all right, thanks!  
  
Shelby6: Thanks!  
  
dee dee: Hope the end isn't too disappointing. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
trinity23: Thanks buinches! Harry is sweet. Him and Ginny are going to try to fix everything and it's really great!  
  
Mufleta: I'm glad! I feel the love!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Thanks! I'm trying to keep the wiritng going.  
  
pattiweasley: Good. That you like this one. I hope that means it's not cliché.  
  
Daintress: Guilty. But, in the story, he says it. He's not too hip on muggle songs, you know. You would be shocked how many song lyrics I use in stories. Actually, the 'never let your head' is from the song that basically wrote those first two chapter. Seriously I had to give it some cred. Corny, true, but I couldn't resist. I'm glad the dialogue was smooth. I try. When I get a chance, I promise I'll read one of your stories, but I'm really pressed for internet time right now.  
  
mione grint: I'm glad you like it. Everyone is so mean to Gris though. Poor girl. Yeah, I would feel the same way if I didn't know how the story ended (mwahahahaha)  
  
iluvjames7: I'm glad you liked it! 


	8. From Bad to Worse

A/N: Who's caught up?! Laurie's caught up! Who's already into Chapter 15 the awesome plot twisting chapter that Laurie is desperately trying to foreshadow? Laurie is! I hopE my darling reviewers will come out for this chapter and write just a little review. Like, 'hi, this story is pathetic but I read it because you seem like such a charming person and it's depressing that people aren't reviewing you story.' Except for the people who did review last chapter. Thanks! And next chapter rocks! As for the rest of you, you better get on yoRu horse. Or better yet:

SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY!

Never mind, READ AND REVIEW!

I hadn't pulled out black robes for four years. Baker didn't even have any black robes. I had to settle on a pair of dingy gray ones I had gotten secondhand and had long since discarded. She didn't look very dressy, but I thought it would do.

Dumbledore's funeral was to take place in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, somewhere else I hadn't been in four years. It was completely packed; people were standing in all along the walls, every inch of the seats were filled; there was barely breathing space. Luckily, Padma had saved Baker and me seats with her at the old Ravenclaw table.

When we walked up, Baker let out of a raucous cry of, "Aunt Padma! Aunt Padma! Look at the awful robes Mummy made me wear!" Both she and I received many harsh looks from people seated around us. Padma seemed to be the only one able to manage a smile. I sat Baker on the bench. She looked desperately up at me. "Mummy, do I have to be hewe?" I put my finger over my mouth threateningly and sat down beside her. I proceeded to look down and tried not to hear what my old classmates were whispering.

"Is that Hermione Granger?"

"Does she have a child with her?"

"Yeah, I heard about her getting knocked up. But, I mean, it's one thing if she's brave enough to show her slutty face here, but interrupting the entire service is totally disrespectable to all of us and Professor Dumbledore."

She knew I had heard her. Marley Johnston and I had always had an unspoken grudge at school, yet I couldn't help but be stung by those words. Hastily wiping tears out of my eyes, I excused myself and walked swiftly back to the Entrance Hall.

I leaned against the cool wall and cried out of pure shame. I should have known this was going to happen. People just don't expect the girl who graduated top of her class to turn up four years later unmarried with a child. Of course they would talk. And it would probably be rude.

"Hey, Hermione, are you ok?"

I turned, wiping quickly at my eyes. He, of all people, wasn't allowed to see me cry.

"Leave me alone, Ron," I muttered.

"What's the matter?" he asked, not taking my advice to back off. "Why are you out here?"

"Leave me alone!"

He pulled my hands from my face. "Something more's the matter with you than just Dumbledore. Listen, seriously, don't cry about Dumbledore," he stressed.

I shook my head.

"Why aren't you in there? Did somebody say something to you, Hermione?"

"No! Just leave it alone!"

From in the distance, I heard someone screaming in the Entrance Hall. I didn't know anybody could possibly be that upset.

"What was that?" he asked, looking away.

"Baker," I breathed, as a boy walked through with a little crying red head in his arms. I ran over.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" I asked, thinking even more about what people would be saying now.

"Some of those Bulgarians showed up- freaks if I've ever seen them," Anthony explained, handing Baker over to me. "I think it scared her."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry," I said, letting Baker hold tighter to me. "Thanks so much, Anthony," I told him.

"Thank Padma," he said. "I'm going to go back in there now. You two ok?"

"Now, we are," I told him.

"I'll see you later," he whispered and slipped back into the Hall.

I turned around to see Ron staring transfixed at the small form that was Baker. I put her down on her feet and walked her over to him. I could only think of one other time in my life when my adrenaline had been pumping as high as it was in this moment. "Ron, this is Baker." I thought of telling him the truth right then; letting out everything I was trying to keep hidden from him. It would only take one word—our. But, I was too scared to say it. "_My_ daughter." I said it with such conviction, I almost believed it myself. "Baker," I went on, "this is Mister Ron."

She stepped up to him and held out her hand. I had to draw a deep breath to keep myself from passing out. Any belief I might have instilled that Baker was only my daughter was gone in an instant. It was like the perfect match. They both had that red hair; though hers was a couple shades darker. What made them nearly indistinguishable were their eyes. They matched flawlessly; that amazing blue, the almond shape, were even the same amount of space apart. Ron was surely about to call me out on my charade. He would say this was ridiculous and he knew a little girl identical to him when he saw one. But, the moment passed, and he said nothing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Baker."

"Me too," she answered.

"Where's Griselda?" I asked, desperate to pull Ron's attention away from Baker.

He looked back up to me. "She hasn't been feeling too good. All that, on top of the fact she hadn't really known Dumbledore, made her decide not to come." His gaze drifted casually back over to Baker. "D'you two want to sit with me?"

Baker yelped and put her thumb in her mouth. "Don't make me go back in, Mummy!"

"We're going home," I told him. "This service has already started, and we've already caused enough heartache for one day."

"Well, listen, Harry's going to make a speech. Why don't you two let me go hear it, and I'll come back and make sure you get home all right?"

"You know, I think we'll just head on," I told him firmly.

Baker took her thumb from her mouth long enough to speak. "Mistew Won's visiting?"

"No," I said.

"C'mon, just let me take you two home."

"You don't want to go in thewe, Mistew Won; it's scawy. Wanna see Mistew Snuffles? At my house?"

Ron looked down at her, grinning. "Sure".

"I don't think..."

"Mummy! Please, Mummy!"

"Baker, please. You're embarrassing me."

"Sorry," Ron began, "I wasn't trying to—well, you know, I'll just go."

"No, wait," I said. "I could use a—well, its fine. Can you find it ok?"

"Sure."

"We'll take the fire," I told him.

"I figured."

"C'mon, Mummy!" Baker squealed. She led me over to the fire and threw the floo powder in for both of us. "28 Godric's Hollow."

I opened my eyes when the room stopped spinning. "Nice place you've got here," Ron commented, looking around.

I looked around too. It was a mess. There were toys and food everywhere. He was lying.

"Time to see Mistew Snuffles!" Baker yelled excitedly, taking Ron by the hand and dragging him back into her room. I bent down to pick up a piece of clothing Baker had strewn on the floor, and just as my hands neared it, it disappeared before my eyes. I looked up, trying to figure out what was going on; everything I had been staring at only a moment ago was gone.

Baker squealed from the back of the house and ran into the kitchen. "Mummy, nothing's in my woom!"

"She's telling the truth," Ron said, arriving in the kitchen behind her.

"I know she is!" I snapped. "I don't know what's going on." I walked into the next room, desperately searching for anything that proved I was still in my house.

"Hermione, I think you need to come here," Ron called. I followed his voice to the front of the house, and my mouth dropped.

Everything I owned, everything I had worked my entire life for, was in piles in my front yard. Baker ran out towards the two of us, standing on the front porch, and the door slammed closed behind her. Ron pulled at it. "What the hell?!"

"Ron!"

"Sorry," he said. "I just—here." He ripped off a piece of parchment that had just appeared on my front door and put it in my hand.

It took me a moment to fully take in what it said. I reluctantly handed it to Ron; I already had it memorized.

_By order of the Ministry of Magic:_

_Notice of Eviction_

_On 29 June of 2003 at PM 3:42 Miss Hermione Granger received an eviction notice for the house of 28 Godric's Hollow. Miss Granger has until 30 June of 2003 at PM 3:42 to completely clear the premises. Thank you for your cooperation._

_Signed,_

_Malcolm Dawlish_

_Minister of Magic_

Ron stared at the parchment in amazement. "This can't be legal."

Baker tugged at my robes. "Mummy, what's the matter?

I shook my head. "Quiet, Baker. Mummy's trying to think."

Ron looked up. "Come home with me."

"What? What will that help?" I said, getting hysterical.

"We can sort this out. Look." He waved his wand at all my things scattering my front yard and they disappeared. "Your stuff is already there."

"Fine," I said slowly. "We'll take the fireplace."

"What fireplace?" Ron asked. I conjured one. "Know that's not legal," he said, scratching the back of his neck. I pulled out a handful of floo powder. "C'mon, Hermione, you can't use that fireplace!"

"They took my house Ron! Try and stop me from using it." I put my arm up and he grabbed it. "Let go!" We wrestled with each others arms a bit, did some sort of weird spin, and before I knew it, were hurtling through fireplaces until Ron put out his front arm and all three of us fell into the Weasley kitchen, quite literally.

Ron helped Baker and me up, smiling slyly. "Mistew Won is fun!" Baker intoned.

I gave him the coldest look I could manage. "Yeah, fun."

Ron turned away. "Now, what gives with the house situation, Hermione? Where should I start looking through the Codes?"

"Don't bother, Ron."

"Huh? But it's your house. You said--"

"It doesn't matter," I interrupted. "Dumbledore owned it. Dumbledore's dead. I guess the Ministry of Magic owns it now."

"But, inheritance--"

"Look, Ron, I just don't know. It looks like I'm homeless."

"Yeah r--"

"Is somebody here?" someone yelled from about two stories up in the house.

"YEAH!" Ron yelled back. I heard muffled footsteps headed down the stairs.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you back so--" Griselda finally turned a corner and came into full view. She was wearing a baby blue robe and seemed to have not bothered to even brush the blonde on top of her head. Even though she had obviously just gotten out of bed, I still thought she looked pretty. "Hi, Hermione! Hey, Ron," she said more softly, pulling him into a hug. She leaned up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. He pulled back away from her.

"You're sure?" She nodded. He smiled. "That's great." Then, to my utter horror, with me standing there watching, with his daughter standing there watching, he kissed her right on the lips. I tried not to get a visual in my head of me kissing him just like that but it was to no avail. The memory was still as fresh in my head as the day it had happened.

Gris looked away from him and spotted Baker. "I'm sorry; I don't think we've met. What's your name?"

Baker backed up a little, apparently intimidated by Gris. She mumbled "Baker" barely audibly.

"Baker did you say?" She nodded. "Oh, that's a beautiful name."

"This is Hermione's daughter," Ron said.

"You have a daughter, Hermione?"

"Yes," I said, trying not to roll my eyes.

"And how old is she?"

"Thwee," Baker said, stepping a little closer to Gris.

"I'm Gris."

"Hi, Gwis," Baker said, apparently taking a liking to her.

I cleared my throat. "Miss Gris?"

"Oh, please don't call me that," Gris said, laughing. "That just makes me sound like such an old hag."

"I didn't expect to see you here," I said, trying not to give her time to study Baker too closely either.

"That's surprising as I live here. Didn't Ron tell you?"

Ron shrugged. "Never had the chance."

"I'm sure that was the first thing on his agenda to tell me," I said, testing a bit of that Ginny-sarcasm.

"No, probably not," Gris said thoughtfully, still laughing.

I suddenly realized what I was trying to do. I was trying to challenge her, and she wasn't taking the bait. Why would I be trying to challenge her?

I caught her eye, trying to make up for my behavior, but didn't have the chance. Around us, robes began to swoosh and people with red hair were appearing out of thin air.

"Good Lord, what's going on here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking around at the extra people in her kitchen. "I didn't know we were having company. I didn't know you weren't staying for the funeral either, Ron. You had me worried."

"Sorry, Mum," Ron said. "Hermione here has sort of found herself in a tight spot."

"Harry, too," Mr. Weasley said, indicating the black head standing in the kitchen that I had just only noticed.

"Evicted?" I ventured.

He nodded. "You as well?"

"So, it seems."

"I start building on my property in Godric's Hollow on Monday."

"Wish I had a plan that full proof," I returned.

"You do," Ginny piped up. "I'm moving into my new flat in a about a week. And apparently, I'll be having three roommates instead of one," Ginny said, pointing at Gris so I understood she was the other roommate.

"No, Gin. I don't want to put you out."

"You and Baker? Never. Anyway, I asked you," she said, so I got the message that she herself had not invited Gris to live with her.

"What about in the meantime?" I asked.

"It'll be a tight fit, but we'll manage," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.

"Here? Mrs. Weasley, I'm not sure--

"I'm sorry, honey, but this is my decision," Mrs. Weasley went on, "Now, Ginny can stay in her room, Charlie still uses Percy's old room when he comes for the weekends, so we'll leave that empty, Hermione and Baker, is it?" Baker nodded. "Hermione and Baker will stay in Fred and George's old room; it's biggest. Gris will stay in Ron's room." Gris threw a quick wink at Ron. "Ron will stay on the couch." Everyone but me laughed. "And Harry can stay with him on a cot in the den. Well, that's settled. Ginny and Gris can go help Hermione unpack while my boys and I cook supper. Baker, can you manage Harry?" Baker grinned toothily and agreed to the challenge.

"Gris too," Ginny inserted. "She's sick."

"I'm feeling much better," Gris told her.

"But, we don't want you to get sick again," Ginny said innocently. "C'mon, Hermione. Let's go get you moved in."

"I know it's all rubbish," I muttered, waving my wand so two end tables switched places, "but for some reason, it all feels really important to me."

"I know what you mean," Ginny said, putting up one last box. "That's how I feel about most of my stuff."

"I hope this doesn't put too much stress on your Mum."

"Yeah right. Sweet little Griselda has been living here for a month. Why would you bother her? At least you don't have to be babysat."

"You're terrible," I said.

"It's the truth. Honestly, I can't wait to get rid of that girl."

"What?"

"Never mind." Ginny threw herself back on the bed. "How tragic is it going to be having all of us living in the same house?"

"Huh?"

"You and Ron? Talk about tension. And then throw Gris in the mix. Then, there's me and Harry, who's the greatest guy in the world unless he's being a jackass. He's always feeling so guilty about Luna, and I try to be patient with him. And you and I both think Anthony's really nice and cute. It's just all mixed up. It's like a love--" she counted on her fingers for a moment, "a love hexagon."

"Ginny Weasley, you are so messed up in the head."

"Whatever. At least our hexagon is soon to be a pentagon. I'm so sick of dealing with Gris."

"What are you on about?"

"Don't worry," she said, getting up from the bed and strolling to the door. She opened it. "You'll see." She slammed it behind her and left me wondering.

Just what was she up to?

A/N: Well, since my readers apparently no longer like me, I'm having to take doubly my efforts to get reviews. That, plus the fact that I have had way too much chocolate spurred my limerick. I love limericks. What the hell is spurred anyway? Yey review!!

Review: A Poem

If I were to review

I would review for you

Hospitals suck

Cause they have koolaide not much

It's time to review oooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo! KOOLAIDE, KOOLAIDE, KOOLAIDE!!!! (That was for Torre holla back; well, Torre can't read)

Ok, I feel better. Review! Btw, how the freak do I get italics to show up off Microsoft Word? It's bugging the fork out of me!!

Tiffany-45: Oh, I hope you had a great summer! Mine's over school, you know. See, I would let Hermione tell Baker but if I do I would have to take out my favorite part of the whole story so I just can't cause I like it better this way, ok? I was so glad to see one extra review for last chapter the day before I posted this one! Yey!

Alanpatty07: Thank you thank you, thanks you! You are a darling. I will let nothing of the sort happen again, if you promise to review.

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Thanks thanks thanks! I know you're hiding that it sucked but thanks thanks thanks!

Lisa: No offsense, but you are odd. You like, but you don't. It's good, but it sucks? You're hot but you're cold?!?!?! Talk to me, girl! What's going on?!?!

PixieGirl2009: Can you wait? Just a little longer? The more reviews, the faster I can get these chapters out reviews give me magic powers of fastness!

Mufleta: Israel?! That's so stinking awesome. Mufleta?!? That's so freaking awesome! You are so cool! Yey for coolness! (Yes, English does suck, that's why I'm writing all the author's notes for my next chapter in Spanish!!!

PiNaYPeAcHiE: Thanks so much, I love you so much, whatever your name is cause you are

just such a kick ass reviewer! Yey for kick ass reviewers!

DewDrop Sapphire:I'm glad you care. I am trying!

Misteria Evans: She will, she will! Thanks!


	9. Well, If You're Going to Be Like That

A/N: Well, at least I know I'm charming! Hi, guys, me again. I thought you did a great job reviewing last chapter I hit my goal, 80 reviews! So, yey! Make sure to review this chapter cause I just really love it for no particular reason at all, sort of like cheeseburgers, you know? Like they're super duper good but they're so bad for you. Never mind. I'm gonna go sit in a corner. Enjoy!

"Mummy, Mummy, wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes to look up at my daughter standing excitedly on the edge of my bed. "Time for bweakfast!"

"What?" I mumbled sleepily.

"She wanted to bring you breakfast in bed." I glanced over Baker's shoulder and found myself staring at Ron. "See, Ginny threw some bacon on me while I was asleep this morning and told Baker it was breakfast in bed so naturally she wanted to make sure you got some too, so there you go." He floated a tray over to my bed.

"You were up that early?" I asked Baker. I had slept in as I was only working a half day today.

"Eat!" Baker said, ignoring my question.

"Why don't you taste test it for me?" I asked her, handing her my fork.

She took a bite of the eggs on my plate. "Mmm mmm!"

"Sounds delicious," I said. I took a bit for myself. "Don't you have to work today?" I asked Ron, who was still meandering in the room.

"Not till later," he said. "I took a half day. But, Harry's already gone in."

"I dunno what I'm going to do with Baker; I have to work," I told him, stroking her hair.

"I can watch her until I have to go. And maybe Gris could watch her. Gris loves kids." Isn't Gris just perfect?

"But doesn't she have to work?" I asked.

"Well, see, Gris is in the later stages of Healer training. She goes in nights to work with patients. It's supposed to give her some hands-on experience." And I bet she was giving Ron some 'hands-on' experience. No, not a good thought.

"Well, you should probably go now," I said.

"What?" he asked, like I had accused him of doing something wrong.

"So I can change?"

"Oh." He turned red and walked out. I guess some things never change.

"I can't believe you're going to be living with all those people!" Allyson yelled at me across the store. She was behind the counter, checking out a girl who reminded me distinctly of myself at her age. She had about 4 thousand page books. "You could've lived with me or something!"

"You live with Miles and his brother and his brother's family. That's crazy. Listen, we'll talk in a second!" I yelled back over to her while putting a sale sign over a pile of books. "Can I help you?" I asked a tall boy of about fifteen who looked to be hiding behind the book pile.

"Uhm—no, I'm just waiting for my friend," he said, pointing at the girl who was getting the large books put in a bag by Ally.

"Oh, that's nice," I said, thinking what a cute couple the pair would make.

"She's just my friend," the boy insisted as if I had said otherwise.

"All right. Well, have a nice day," I told him, smiling brightly.

"Thanks," he said as his friend walked over to him.

"Ryan, d'you have to be such a drama queen? None of your friends are going to see you in here and if they do, who cares? Ooh, how much on sale are these books?" she asked me quickly.

"C'mon, Madeline," Ryan said, grabbing her by the wrist and quickly letting go like he had touched a hot oven. "I want to get to Quality Quidditch Supplies some time this century."

"Fine, fine."

"Have a nice day!" I called, waving after the cute pair who seemed not to notice me and continued arguing.

I walked back over to the counter where Ally had buried herself in the entertainment section of the Daily Prophet. "Ah, young love," she said, following me eye line.

"Love? Are you sure?"

"Oh yes," she said, brushing back a piece of her sweeping black hair. "No boy would've waited for me while I bought books at that age. Especially not one who's 'just a friend.'"

"They were rather cute, weren't they?"

"Rather, but let's get back to you. And your living arrangements?"

"I told you, I'll be living at the Weasleys for all of five days and then I'm moving in with Ginny. You just wait till you meet her; she's the sweetest thing. You'll love her."

"But what about this Ron character? Haven't I heard mention of him before?"

"Probably, he was my friend in school."

"Oh, he was the one with the whatever- and Harry Potter. You led an interesting life back then."

"When did I ever tell you about that thing?"

Ally folded up the paper and shrugged. "Sometime. D'you reckon he still likes you?"

"Who? Ron? Are you kidding?"

"Ron, of course. Harry was totally insignificant in the matter."

"Ron has a girlfriend. A 'serious one.' And how was he insignificant?"

"Ooh, what's her name? I might know her."

"Griselda something. But seriously, Ally, you don't know everybody."

"But, I did know a Griselda. But I just can't believe they still—hold up. Who is that?"

"Who?" I asked, completely thrown off. "What are you talking about?"

"Over there," she said, pointing out the window. "That guy is so...wonderful."

I looked at her and shook my head. "Think about Miles. Anyway, who are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes and turned my head in the direction she was looking.

She hardly had time to let go of my head before I was sprinting toward the door the boy was coming in. "Anthony!" I squealed excitedly. I jumped up and gave him a big hug before he was even halfway through the door.

"Hey," he said. "I was on break and thought I'd come visit you."

"That's really-- thanks! Here, I want you to come meet my friend." I pulled his hand and led him to the back of the room where Ally was sitting. "Anthony, this is Allyson. Ally, this is Anthony."

"Nice to meet you," Anthony said.

"The pleasure's all mine," Ally answered, resting her head in her hands.

I whispered to Anthony, "She thinks you're highly attractive. Spikes and all."

He smiled. "What are you up to?"

"Business isn't booming so we were sort of just talking. Ally was saying she thought she might know Gris."

"Really?" Anthony asked, turning to her. "Griselda Raleigh?"

"Yes, I believe we've met...somewhere. Maybe—no that wasn't it. I'll let you know when I think of it."

"Both of you lovely ladies work here then?"

"Yeah," Ally answered. "Where do you work?"

"The Ministry of Magic. In the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Really?" Ally went on. "That sounds fascinating."

"Hi, Miles!" I yelled, waving at the blank wall behind us.

"Cute, but he has the day off," Allyson told me. "I have a shipment of books to disperse anyway. Hermione, take five." She picked up a box and winked at me. I snorted inwardly; as if Miles would ever leave her in charge.

"She seems nice," Anthony said, watching her black hair disappear.

"She's the only thing that makes work fun."

"So, Harry was telling me this morning about all the heartache you two had been having over those houses Dumbledore had rented to you. I understand you've moved in with the Weasleys."

"Yeah, we have. Speaking of the Weasleys, what's with you and Ginny, huh?"

"Nothing," Anthony said quickly. "Well, what I mean to say is we're just friends. I would prefer to not have Harry hate me, you know?"

I laughed. "For sure. So, any particular reason you stopped by?"

"No," Anthony said, averting his eyes. He seemed to have a quick, silent struggle with himself. "Well, actually, I lied, yes. I wanted to ask you something."

"And what is that?" I asked, trying to hide my anticipation.

"Would you- d'you wanna- I mean to say. Can I take you on a date? Please?"

My brain had to take a moment to compose itself. "Sure! Where, when?"

"Really?"

"No. I'm kidding."

"Well, I just wasn't sure you'd say yes."

"Oh, c'mon, Anthony, I've liked you for ages."

"See, that's what I thought, but then you had a kid, and I didn't think you had ever been interested in me. So, I guess it's been a long time coming."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll owl you the details soon. I had better get going."

"All right, see you soon. Can't wait!"

"All right. Bye!" he said, and turned to walk out. Just as the door closed behind him, I heard a huge crash from the other side of the room.

"Ally, are you ok?" I called, still watching Anthony.

"France!" she screamed. "That's where I met her—France!"

I was too busy watching Anthony to even bring myself to care.

"Mummy! Mummy's home!" Baker screamed, jumping off the backyard tire swing and tackling me in the leg. I pulled her up in my arms and kissed her on the forehead. "Did you have a good time?"

"Oh, yes," Baker said, bobbing her head up and down profusely.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny followed up behind her, both grinning. "You've got yourself a live wire there," Mrs. Weasley said. "Reminds me of Ron when he was younger."

I tried not to make a face. "Better Ron than Fred and George." I shifted Baker around to my hip so I could speak to them better. "Did she behave?"

"She was a good girl, "Mrs. Weasley said. "Now, if you girls don't mind, I'm going to head in to cook supper."

"I wanna help Mrs. Weasley!" Baker said excitedly.

"Now, Baker, I think you've taken up enough of her time today."

"Oh, no," Mrs. Weasley said. "I would love to have the help. And you and Ginny can have some time to talk."

"You sure?" I asked.

She nodded, so I put Baker down on the ground and allowed her to walk in with Mrs. Weasley.

"Wait till I tell you about our day," Ginny said, walking over to a stump and sitting down. I did as she did. "How was work?" she asked.

"Fine. I have a date. With a certain cutie you were discussing."

"Anthony finally asked you out? Hallelujah."

"Did you know?"

"Of course."

"What's been going on here? And what happened to Gris? I thought she was going to watch Baker."

"Funny you should mention that," Ginny answered, looking away innocently.

Suspicion began to form. "Why?"

"Well, because... it was a complete catastrophe. She made a mess, trying to cook some lunch and kept swearing things were exploding- flour and such." She inserted an eye roll. "She kept breaking nails in sandwiches too. She broke Baker's favorite toy. Then, broke it more, swearing she could fix it. She proceeded to nearly burn Baker to death by way of hot bath water and almost drowned her. She rounded off the whole fiasco by almost burning down the house. In between all this, she tripped about two thousand times. Mum finally came out and took some pity on her and took Baker off her hands."

All the pieces clicked into place. "Let me guess, you were there to save the day every time one of these little 'catastrophes' happened?"

She half-smiled. "Well, you say that like I could just sit and watch her burn down the house and kill your child."

"C'mon, Ginny. You can't just do that to somebody. She was trying to help."

"Hermione, please. She was trying to seduce my brother."

"By watching Baker? What did I miss?"

"She's trying to prove what a perfect little goody two shoes she is. She needs to get over herself. I'm simply helping her go about it."

"That's absurd! What on earth are you talking about?"

"Just leave it alone."

"I will not. It's wrong!"

"Anyway, who says I did anything?"

"Oh, Ginny, I'm not that thick." I did my best Ginny-impression. "'You won't have to worry about Griselda much longer, Hermione.'"

"Oh, get over it. I'm just messing with her mind a bit. It's not like you're a saint either."

"I'm well aware. Now, where's Ron?"

"Out on that bench by the pond. Why?"

I got up from where we were sitting and walked in that direction. Ginny dashed up behind me. "Hermione, no! What're you going to do? Don't tell Ron!"

I kept walking and she kept chasing until we were right on the water's edge and could see Ron and Gris sitting on the bench together quite clearly. She seemed to be crying and he was doing the best he could to comfort her. I stopped, not wanting to get in the middle of their problems. Ginny and I glanced at each other. We didn't want to hear this.

"God, Ron, I feel like such an idiot. I can't even watch a kid."

"It was fine. Nobody got hurt or anything and you took the time to do it. That's what counts."

"But I want to have a kid someday. And I know you do too. Imagine it; if I couldn't even take care of my own child."

He sighed. "You'd have to learn. Everybody has to learn, right? We're too young to be worrying about that sort of thing, anyway." That stung.

"Hermione does it. She's not that much older than me, and she's not nearly drowning her own daughter in a bath tub. I know that's what you're thinking."

"That is ridiculous. C'mon, Gris. She had to learn too. You know what? If you couldn't deal with kids, I wouldn't care anyway. Forget kids. I care about you."

"I just want to be a good mum some day. Is that so much to ask?"

"And you will... some day. Just not right now."

"You're sure, Ron?"

"Listen. That's not what matters to me. What matters to me is that I'm with you. Because I love you, flaws and all." He turned a distinct red color, but Gris smiled all the same.

I watched as their lips met just under the setting sun. Ron had never said those three words to me. I'd remembered that for a long time now. Every time the memory of that night floated through my mind, there he was again and again never saying he loved me.

"I love you too, Ron," Gris whispered back. It was sort of like the feeling you'd get if someone shoved a knife through your heart and turned it, I figured.

"At least now I don't have to worry about knowing whether you can cook later on," Ron joked.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny whispered, staring not at them but at me, with a slightly concerned expression on her face.

I pushed the moisture out of my eyes. "Fine."

"Let's go back up to the house and help Mum," she said, taking my arm and leading me back up the hillside. I didn't say anything. I was too busy thinking.

If he was so unconcerned with her flaws, she could take a bit more. They were going to be happy no matter what, right? So what if I let Ginny have a little fun. They were still a cute couple. I wasn't really involved anyway. Besides, Ginny had made all those nice plans. Why rain on her parade?

A/N: Yey, I get to be mean. I feel mean. No, not really! I am not feeling good to day, so everyone should review. I think I will do a cheer.

Ra ra ree, review 'em in the knee!

Ra ra rass, review 'em in the other knee!

La la la, bend over, grab your ankles, and I'll show you something exciting... God, I love AG!

Good, glad we got that over with! Review!

cheese riot: Interesting proposition, cause see, I've always wanted a beta. It would be so fun! You could make corrections, and suggestion, and we could stay up late talking, and we could paint each others' toe nails! YEY!!! JK. Lemme know if you're still interested. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the story. I have had one chick who said the character were OoC, but your review cheered me right up! Keep reading, yey!

Lisa Potter: Because I'm an asshole. JK! I have to edit these a lot before I put 'em out (me the perfectionist), 2 chapters aren't typed, and I like to give people time to review one before I put out th next one.

Visi0n0fDeath: Wow, to have such a scary name (j/K) you're so nice!!!!!!!!!!! Lol. I'm glad you like it. I think instead of all my nice little twists though, I'm just gonna drive right off the orad! YEY!

Clubbananna: I am insightful in my insighting of insightment. Tee hee, I'm glad you loved it. That is off the heezy!

Justme: Thanks. I think this post is soon for me!

elijahsbaby1981: Welcome, welcome. Your review, I think was my favorite I've ever gotten. It's the only one worth reading! In all seriousness, thanks so much! Maybe we can make you learn to love Ron/Hermione after all. Mmm Hmm!

Sodasgirl678: Thannks! YEY! YEEEEEEEEEEY! Huzzah!

Bhekie: Thanks for loving my story. But you can't hate Gris, was iit something she said, I'v- I've tried so hard! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! flips out

PiNaYPeAcHiE: Hi, ANNA! How are you?! Yey, somebody's excited about the plot. YEY! If you think everyone should like this story, make sure to tell everyone to read it! Lol. Yey, for tension. I love to torture people. Hahaha, I've actually enjoyed torturing Gris... bad me.

PixieGirl2009: Holy crap. Please tell me you are kidding. No, this is a Harry/ Hermione sotry! Gak! Dies! No, just your regular old Hermione loves Ron, Ron loves Hermione story.

Ms.Pissy: Uhm... yes, yes, I'm sorry. Gris _is_ a human being. You lost me. Gris is just a regular person. **is confused** well, please keep liking the story!

Mufleta: Hola! (hello) Que libro? (What book) desfile (parade)... ok, Spanish isn't my best subject. Ok, I do love English, with all it's complicated ness. I admit is ALRIGHT?!?!?!?

Emilyshka: I'm not exactly sure what story you're talking about. The only thing I've named 'From Bad to Worse' is the last chapter of _this_ story. I think you mean 'Spoke Too Soon,' but for awhile, this is the story I'm going to be updating.

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Yey, no suck-age. Now I can do the happy dance! La la la la la lalalallalalalallalalalla!


	10. Magic and Memories

A/N: Hi, guys. We are SO CLOSE! One teensy weensy tiny review away from a hundred. Whoever get the hundredth review gets...something good. I'll dedicate a chapter to them or something. Or I'll start a club for them or something! Everyone who loves me and/or this story MUST REVIEW!

P.s. I love you too!

* * *

"Hey, is anybody out there?!" I yelled into the hallway. "Can somebody hear me?!"

"Uh- I can," Ron said, pushing on his ear and appearing right in front of me in the hallway. "You're rather loud."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were right there."

"What did you need?" he asked, looking into my doorway.

"Help," I said, holding up a necklace. I laid it down on my bureau and attempted to pick up the earring I hadn't gotten in instead. "Damn, I dropped it."

I got down on my hands and knees and started looking for it. Ron got down next to me, searching as well. "Found it!" we said in unison. His hand landed right on top of mine and we both drew back. He picked it up and handed it to me.

"There you go." We both got up on our feet and I put the earring in its proper hole.

"Thanks."

"Sure." He took a moment to survey my attire. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"I have a date tonight."

"Really? You didn't tell me about that."

What? Like he cares? "Must've slipped my mind. It's with Anthony though. Didn't he tell you about it?"

"Guess you both forgot," Ron said, shrugging. I got the feeling he cared more about it then he was letting on. "Now, what did you need help with?"

"Here." I handed him the gold chain and pulled up my hair off the back of my neck. He looked oddly at me for a moment.

"Er--"

"Put it on." He looped his arms through mine, grabbed the other side of the necklace, and pulled it back through. I could feel the warmth from his hand right on the back of my neck. He struggled with the clasp for a moment and withdrew his arms quickly as I let my hair drop, almost seeming afraid to touch it. I turned to face him. My voice got caught in my throat. It'd been forever since I'd been this close to him. "Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem." We were moving closer together. Why were we moving closer together? Our mouths were inching toward each other. Why weren't we stopping? Why were his blue eyes so close to mine?

We stopped just short as a crashing noise was heard from downstairs. I looked down, and Ron pulled away as fast as he could, trying to act like nothing had happened.

He looked down too. "That'll be Gris tripping again. I swear she's been doing that so much lately." I was going to have to tell Ginny to lay off eventually. I guess I was being selfish now.

"I guess you should go help her. And I'll have to finish getting ready."

"Have a good time, Hermione," he told me, closing the door shut as he left the room. I tugged on my necklace. This was crazy.

* * *

"Hermione, are you ok?" Anthony asked me over the table at dinner. "You're sort of jumpy."

"I'm fine," I promised, looking at my menu again. I really wasn't. I was going crazy not understanding why I kept ending up in these awkward situations with Ron. I was going crazy not being able to get him out of my head.

"All right, just making sure. I don't want to-you know-do anything stupid or anything."

I took a deep breath. I was going to enjoy myself no matter what.

I managed to make it through dinner with one spilt bowl of soup, one set of nervous hiccups, and many odd looks from Anthony. After dinner, he took me home and we walked right up to the front door of the Weasleys'.

"Well, thanks," I said, smiling awkwardly. "I had a really nice time."

"You did? I wasn't sure since you were acting so weird."

"Well, I've had a lot going on if that makes up for anything. Now, I have to go help pack. We've been moving all day."

"Yeah, you told me." He pushed a stone around on with his shoe for a moment. "I had a nice time too, Hermione. D'you think we can do it again?"

"For sure," I said. "I hoped you'd want to."

"Of course."

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too." He moved in closer. He was going in for the kill. I started to lean forward to kiss him, but then I had to pull back. I had been about to do the same thing with Ron only hours ago. It just felt wrong.

He stared at me for a moment, looking almost hurt. I was saved having to give an explanation by the door opening.

"Hi. I thought we heard voices out here."

"Hey, Gris," Anthony said, looking up over at her. His face seemed to be a very bright shade of pink.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gris said, looking mortified. She was holding a quiet Baker in her arms.

"Oh my God, what happened to your hair?!" I asked, catching a glimpse of it from the light streaming out of the door. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Instead of her hair being its usual shade of bleach blonde, it was a sort of lime green.

She laughed; how could she laugh at that?! "Something was the matter with my shampoo. It turned my hair this color. It's ok; I'll be able to fix it in the morning. Or probably even before I go to class tonight."

"I'm so sorry!"

"What? It's not like it's your fault." That wasn't true; it was my fault. I was still letting Ginny torture Gris. But, apparently, she wasn't cracking. And now I felt much worse than before. I probably wouldn't have felt so bad if I hadn't almost kissed her boyfriend earlier today.

"Was Baker good?"

"As usual," Gris said, smiling.

"Do you remember Mr. Anthony?" I asked Baker.

"Yes," she said, looking him over. "He saved me."

"That's right."

"Well, I had a good time tonight, Hermione. I'll write you and we'll get together again soon. Gris, I hope they can fix your hair. Bye, Baker."

"Bye, Antny," Baker said, waving as he disapparated.

"So," Gris began, leading me in through the door, "did you have a good time?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think we're going to go out again."

"That's terrific!" Gris said. "I was so excited when Ron told me yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, after Anthony told him about it."

"Oh. Yeah. Yesterday. Sorry, I'm out of it. How's the moving going?"

"Good."

"I'm going to go up and start helping out."

"Ok. I'd start in your room. We've made little headway in there."

I made my way up the stairs to the room Baker and I had been staying in. I was moving some of the boxes around when a faint shimmering light coming out of one of the boxes caught my eye. Curiosity got the better of me, and I dug my hand in the box and pulled out a Pensieve. I wondered where, and when, Ginny would have gotten one of those. I swished it back and forth for a moment, watching the silver liquid moving almost in an inviting manner. I had to know. I had to see it again. I had to know what had happened; why it had happened. This was my life.

I took my wand out of my robes, and put it to my hairline. I pulled away a silver strand of liquid, placed it in the Pensieve, and watched it swirl around a bit. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I looked in for a second, took a deep breath, and shoved my face in it, in a sense. I felt my world tipping upside down.

I was standing next to a tree in the Weasleys' backyard, watching four teenagers under the tree having a quiet discussion. I couldn't believe it. I was really back.

I went and joined the teens that had sat them selves in a circle. "-d'you really think that's that important?" Ginny was asking us.

"I dunno," younger me answered. "It could be. We shouldn't ignore it completely."

Ron stretched his arms back, looking uncomfortable. "I'm tired of talking. And I'm starving. You all want to go get some food?"

"You two go on. I need to talk to Harry for a second," I told the other two.

Ginny shrugged and got up. "You are coming, aren't you, Ron?"

He was giving me a confused look. But stood up as attention was called to him. "I'll see you in a minute."

Older me began tugging on my necklace. This made me want to throw up. What kind of friend was I?

Harry and my younger replica sat in silence for a moment. "How are you doing, Harry?" younger me questioned my best friend.

"I'm fine," Harry said, shrugging.

"I mean, really?"

"Hermione, you talk too much! What does it matter?"

"Harry, I don't like seeing you like this. Do something different if that makes you happy. You know, get a new Quidditch team or something. Anything!"

Harry looked down. "I'm sorry. What am I supposed to do?"

"I told you. Make a change. Ask somebody to be your girlfriend. I don't know!"

"What if I just ask you to be my girlfriend?" he said sarcastically. "That's what it sounds like you want."

"Well," younger me blushed," what if somebody just asked you?"

"Look, Hermione, you're not making this--"

"All right, Harry. Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"This is so-what?"

"Well, we're already best friends, and it'd be something different." I too shrugged.

"What about Krum?"

"Viktor? You really thought I was his girlfriend? Harry, you and I have so much more in common than Viktor and me. And I've cared about you for a lot longer. So, what do you say?"

"All right. I guess we could give it a try."

Younger me smiled. "Good." Older me frowned. "Not good."

I tried to remember wanting to ask Harry out. I couldn't. I never remembered having anything but platonic feelings for my best friend, which made me wonder why one day, sitting under that very tree I had decided to get up the courage to ask Harry out.

The scene started spinning around, and I was in a completely different place at a completely different time. Younger me was sitting in a room all alone, waiting for somebody. The room was a shade of dark blue, and I sort of felt like I was sitting in a big box.

Another person came in the room, and sat down next to older me and younger me. "Hey," Ron said.

"Hi," I returned. "Is something going on?"

"I wasn't sure you'd get my note."

"Ron, you stuffed it in my hand in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"All right, I knew you'd get it, but I wasn't sure you'd come. Harry's looking for you, you know?"

"No. It's ok. If something's this important, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we talked for a moment."

"Well, it's not that important."

Younger me looked perplexed. "Well, it doesn't matter. It doesn't feel like we've talked one-on-one in a long time."

"Yeah, I guess since you and Harry became an 'item' or whatever."

I laughed. "Has this got something to do with me and Harry? I mean, I know you sort of feel like the odd man out in this whole situation, and I'm sorry about that."

"I guess in a sense."

"So, why didn't you want to talk to Harry?"

"I dunno. I tried. But he told me you were the one who asked him to go with you or whatever. I found it odd because you used to swear you never liked him, and I really believed you because I know you two best, and I dunno-I guess I just assumed you were serious. Of course, I've always believed you, Hermione. "

"Are you mad at me or something?" younger me asked. Younger me didn't understand what Ron was feeling. He was the only person I'd ever had trouble reading into his feelings. So, I'd assumed he didn't have any. He didn't, did he?

"Mad? Why d'you think that? I was just asking. I just always saw you two a friends. And strictly friends."

"Ron, you never like it when I have a boyfriend. What's up with that? Who would suit you? I'm not your sister, you know?"

"Hermione, I'm pretty sure I realized that."

"Ron, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Jealous?! I'm not jealous! Of what?" Ron said, switching into his total cover-up mode. I saw his ears turn a distinct red color.

"I don't know. That's what _I'm trying _to figure out!"

Ron looked absolutely furious now. "Well, I'm not! And I hope you two are very happy."

"Why can't you just be happy for us? We're supposed to be your best friends."

"I don't want to be your best friend!"

"What?" younger me said, stung.

"God, Hermione. Just shut up!" He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me toward him. Older me couldn't watch anymore. My head hit the cold blue carpet Ron and younger me were sitting on. After all these years, I finally understood what he had said. He didn't want to be my friend-he didn't _just_ want to be my friend. Still, why was I kissing him? Why wasn't I pulling back and saying for him to stop because this was just wrong and Harry was our best friend. And it might be ok if I wasn't going out with Harry!

Then again, I asked, 'why had I gone out with Harry?'

I heard the door open, and I knew Ron and younger me had pulled away. I knew Harry had seen us on the Marauders' Map and come to investigate. I knew life as I knew it was over.

The carpet that was drying up my tears had changed abruptly into grass. I looked up, and younger me was again with Harry. I was trying to explain to him.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. It wasn't supposed to happen. It just did. I mean, you're still my best friend. I'm not trying to betray you or anything."

"Why did you even ask me out if you wanted to be with Ron?"

I combed my hands through my hair. "Harry, I didn't _want _to be with Ron. I _don't _want to be with Ron. We were just talking. And I don't know... something happened."

"What? So it's his fault?"

"No, Harry. I know there's nothing I could ever do to make up for this, but--"

"You're damn right. I don't think I could ever trust you or him again, Hermione. You're supposed to be there for me no matter what." He turned and walked away, and I just tried my best to keep him there.

"Harry, Harry! Please, Harry, come back!"

One quick spin of the world and I was standing with Ron. "Harry won't talk to either of us."

"I know," he said.

"I tried to explain it. I mean, it was just between friends. And it was an accident. You didn't mean to."

"Me? I might have started it, but you kissed me back."

"Ron, this isn't about us; this is about Harry. I think I'm going to go try to talk to Harry again."

"You're already done that. That's all you think about, isn't it? You're so worried about how Harry feels. What about me? You didn't ask my permission to ask Harry out."

"Ron, I'm not taking sides; I'm trying to fix everything."

"Here's an idea. For once, I'll do something right. You didn't think I could do anything right, did you? I'll fix everything. I'll go away, just don't talk to me anymore. I hope you and Harry are very happy together."

"Ron! C'mon Ron don't be so immature." And Ron walked away too. Out of my line of vision, and out of my life, for two years. If that wouldn't have happened- "No Baker," I whispered to myself.

I went back to studying my younger self. I saw the girl couldn't believe what she'd just done. She felt she had messed up the best friendships in the world. And she had.

Younger me walked over to the beech tree next to the lake and sat down. Older me sat down next to her. I felt so distant from this girl I was watching with her knees pulled to her chest, crying. She almost seemed weak to me. And here I was. spending half my time crying these days. Why weren't both of us taking control? I had had a chance to fix everything back then, but I had given up. I wasn't about to give up now.

"Hey, are you ok?" Younger me looked up.

"I'm fine," I told the boy.

"You look all alone," Anthony said, crouching down next to me. "You want to come hang out with us?" he asked, pointing at Padma Patil standing behind him.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, Padma! D'you mind if Hermione Granger comes and hangs out with us?"

"Of course not!" Padma said, bouncing over. "C'mon, hon. Are you ok?"

"Fine," I said again as Anthony put a hand down to help me up. "Thanks."

I followed them as they walked back across the grounds. I caught a short glimpse of Harry and a very dreamy looking Luna Lovegood before older me. I began to reach out, wanting to touch the girl once more. But my eye was caught by a figure in a dark cloak slinking off the grounds. I chased after him. Who was he and what was he doing at Hogwarts? Before I could investigate closer, I was leaving my own memory.

I fell back against the side of the bed. "Ow," I said, rubbing my head. My mind was spinning a hundred miles a minute.

I remembered. I remembered seeing Harry that day at Ron's house and my mind going blank. It was the sort of feeling one got under the Imperius curse. I knew the direct path to happiness had to be Harry. But, why?

I had gone on for months thinking that. Then, when Ron had pulled me in and kissed me, the euphoria had been wiped away, almost like dropping back into reality. I had never had a thought about Harry since. And, back to that question, why? It was almost like...magic.

I hit myself in the head. _Magic!_ Something fishy had to have been going on. And I would've bet anything it had something to do with that man cloaked in black.

I shook my head out. I was being ridiculous; making up excuses for my awful behavior. I had probably imagined the cloaked man. I had had a crush and realized it was a mistake. I had proceeded to kiss my other best friend. That was life- not magic. It would be stupid to tell anyone about my farfetched idea. Why was I being so stupid? I continued tugging at my necklace again and it snapped. I put my hand to my face. "Oh God."

* * *

A/N: I bet I threw you guys for loop with that chapter! Who was expecting that?! Not y'all, baby. My Spanish teacher spells y'all ya'll, it annoys me. Anyway...

Have you guys heard the song 'She will be loved' by Maroon5? If you haven't go listen to it right now. I love it too and I'm parodying it all in the name of good fun.

'There Will Be Reviews' by: me

Laurie's story of only four months

it had some problems getting tons of reviews

we were always there to read it

but gave our reviews to someone else

I wrote for hours and hours and wound up with this story

You've reviewed so many times, but somehow, I want more

Chorus

I don't mind spending every day

getting reviews from you guys

look for the story that needs more reviews

take time to read it for a while

And there wiiiiiiiillllllllllllll be reviews

And there wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill be review-oo-oo-oos

C'mon you guys- WORK IT!

Tiffiany-45: I'm glad up still like the story, and I'm glad you've decided to be patient with me. If you don't like this chapter, I can guarantee you'll like the next chapter- or at least, I do. But, what's my opinion worth? I still love you to pieces anyway!!!

clubbananna: Now, where would be the fun of me breaking them up just because you say so? You will have to wait for me to decide. I am all-powerful. Tee-hee! Yey! Gris will make you gag if I so command!

twirlycurlyq: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I might make Hermione tell Ron soon. Next chapter? Review and see. God, I'm evil. p.s. I command you to read 'Bury the Hatchet: Revised' by Silver Phoenix25. It's on my favorite's list if you need to find it. It is single-handedly the best piece of fanfiction I have ever read. Even though it's pre-OotP and takes a while to read, IT IS WORTH IT!

ilikechicken: Yey! You liked my story! Anthony will not die, he is based on a real person who is my friend's boyfriend! I will not kill off the dude with the off the heezy spikes. BACK OFF! p.s. I like chicken too! Original or extra crispy?

Sodasgirl678: No! Stop running! Ah, no, Hannah, stop! NOOOOOOOOO!!! The circles, oh the circles. Chill! Please! God, you're mean. poor old Gris. NO! STOP RUNNING!

PiNaYPeAcHiE: I got extra props for updating, I got extra props for updating happy dance Ginny's so mean. And Ron is so nice. I am glad to be through with the Ron/Gris fluff. Yey for Ron/Hermione fluff. YEY! No more thickness! Yey! p.s. Thickness? Cool word #49

HarryMia=Love 4 ever: Humiliate Gris? But why, what's she ever done to you. No, I will do no such thing. Ok, I will do no such thing after Chapter 13, I solemnly swear-erm - yeah. Be nice!

Mufleta: Yey for English! Yey for Mufleta! Yey for cheers! Yey for Ron/Hermione shippers! What does that tell you? P.s. Your friend must have a fanfic name, then she must go to her login page and click document manager and upload you story. Read the 'Read me First,' it's really self-explanatory. If you need more help, just let me know!

Lisa Potter: Thanks for the niceness!

Jenn: Who said anything about getting Ron and Hermione together?! Who told you?! You've ruined it for everyone! Nooooooooooooo! And Ron is so not hot. Rupert Grint as Ron, maybe. Tee-hee.

Gigglegirl13: Aw, thank you! You were wondering what happened right? D'you feel better now knowing?! You like my story! It's one of your favorites! squeals I love you so much! cries

cheese riot: You caught me. I feel bad for her too. I wanted you to beta this chapter but your e-mail address wasn't showing up on your profile page. If you want, you can e-mail me. Mine's on my page; so I can save your address or whatever. Or you could put your email address in your review, but you might not want other random people to see it shrug But get back to me soon. All this editing is driving me crazy!

Alanpatty07: Hi! Welcome back to the world of the computers. Don't you freakin' hate computers and want to crush them and tear them- and! Never mind. Glad you're still enjoying it! P.S. Do you graduate in 07?! That's the year I graduate!

Bhekie: What? You don't love the person who's in the way of Ron and Hermione?! What?! Oh, me neither. Don't worry, I'm bringing you Ron/Hermione fluff only for the rest of the story. Damn me!

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: She could tell, she should tell, but will she? Yes, all right yes! Keep your shirt on!


	11. My Confessions

A/N: So, here I go, getting ready to post my queer-o author's notes before my chapters. First off, I must take this moment to thank my great new beta cheese riot for helping me with this chapter. You rule, girl! Also, I will go ahead and tell all on y'all this is it! The chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy.

* * *

Ginny, Gris, and I (with Baker doing little more than getting in the way) had moved most of the things to Ginny's flat before it started getting really late. Gris went off to class, and I put Baker to bed. I told Ginny I was going back to her house to pick up the last few things that had been left behind, and she told me she supposed she'd head on to bed too.

When I got back, the house seemed to be dead quiet. I tiptoed to Fred and George's room where Ginny had said she had left some of her things in the closet. I swung open the door and walked in quietly.

As a shadow met my eye, I threw myself back against the wall. "Oh, you scared me!" I said, putting my hand to my rapidly beating heart.

"You scared me too," Ron admitted, half-smiling. "I wasn't aware that anyone was coming back tonight."

"What are you doing here, Ron?"

He showed me the Pensieve he'd been holding in his hand. "Same thing you were."

"Did you--"

"Couldn't help myself."

"It always has been fascinating, hasn't it?"

"Honestly, I had blocked the whole thing completely out of my memory."

"Hard to do." I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "You went back."

He sighed. "Yeah. Bloody hell, we were stupid."

I nodded. "I was stupid."

"Hermione," he said quickly, "I'm sorry."

I twisted the skin on my finger. "For what?"

"Ruining our friendship. Being such an immature prat."

"_You_ didn't ruin anything. You said it yourself. I kissed you back."

Ron stared at his hands. "I didn't necessarily say I was sorry for the kiss. I'm sorry for saying I'd never speak to you again. I'm sorry for being mad that you had picked Harry over me."

"I didn't pick Harry over you. And we were only- what? Sixteen?"

"I'm sorry about earlier too. You know, this afternoon."

"Oh, that was- nothing."

"Yeah. Well, I figure while I'm apologizing I better get everything out—you know?"

"Well, good job. I think you got it," I said, hoping he'd take the hint and leave.

"Yeah right. I haven't even got a good start."

"Ron--"

"I'm sorry- for Diagon Alley."

I gave a mirthless laugh. "You? As if I didn't bring that on myself."

"I was so stupid," he continued. "All I could think was that this was exactly what I wanted- to be with Hermione. And the closer I got...I dunno. I guess, the closer I got, the more I wanted."

I looked up at the ceiling, my face flushing. "I was supposed to be so smart and independent. A Hogwarts head girl, best marks of our class. This brilliant, perfect little girl. But, I couldn't even stop to think. All I knew was that what I had was perfect. Had to be. I belonged there- with that person. And when I woke up, he was gone. He doesn't want to be with me. He left me. Why would he leave me? Why would you leave me?!"

Ron shook his head as if to bat away all the thoughts attacking him at once. "Hermione, what can I say? What do you want me to say?"

"The truth," I muttered, barely audible.

"The truth," he repeated. "I hate the truth." He stood up and sat back down, seeming to be thinking carefully about what the truth was. Just when I'd given up that he was going to say anything at all, he began talking. "When I woke up that morning, I had all of ten minutes to make up my decision on what I should do. I hadn't come to your room that night to do that. I'd come to apologize for being a jerk and to get a proper goodbye. What I really wanted was to kiss you; I'd always wanted to--properly kiss that is. The right way. I hadn't thought to myself, 'You know what? I think I'll go up to Hermione's room, and- you know.' Then, I woke up and had to process what we'd done- what I'd done. And I had to think. All I could think, was for three days, Hermione had talked nonstop about all her big plans. None of those big plans involved Ron Weasley. She needed freedom, not to be held back by me. I was just a roadblock. I guess I figured it was just time to start thinking about people besides myself."

I had no idea all that could've gone through Ron's mind. Didn't I once say he had the emotional range of a teaspoon? Wasn't not spoiling his dreams the same reason I had never told him about Baker? Did I even have a right to be angry? What was I supposed to say? "Stop talking about me in the third person."

That was good. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It still doesn't make sense. I'd told you how I felt about you. Didn't that ever cross your mind?"

Ron sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Look, I haven't told you everything."

I hardly heard him. "It should've crossed your mind. 'Maybe she's scared. Maybe she needs me.'"

"It did. I was sitting all alone in my room, and all I could think about was what a huge mistake I'd made, but...I also knew you were already gone."

"So, why didn't you chase after me?!" I asked hysterically as if he would really do something that ridiculous.

He looked at his feet again. This seemed to be the part he had been dreading. He gulped. "I did."

I nearly fell off the bed in shock. "You—what?"

"That's right," he said miserably. "I followed you—all the way to France. Merlin, I was a dumb, lovesick git."

"But, you never--"

"Nope," Ron said, clearly disgusted at what he had to admit. "Never made it that far. Lost my nerve the second I got there. I was such an idiot!" He seemed very keen to repeat phrase as many times as possible.

Unsure I wanted to know, I asked, "What happened in France, Ron?"

Ron shook his head. I could tell he was regretting telling me this story. "I did what any guy who was that confused would. I went to a bar and order as many drinks as I could hold. And then, I met this girl." I shut my eyes tight, trying not to see the perfect mental picture. Now I knew I didn't want to know.

"And?"

"I think she was almost as drunk as me. We started talking. I told her about you and everything...I think. She seemed to understand. By the end of the night," he winced, "we were hanging all over each other. I walked her up to her room, and she asked me in. and--" he dropped all pretense and averted his eyes completely from my face—"we did what you and I did."

Even when I knew it was coming, I had never imagined anything could hurt me this much. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have ever of trusted him?

"Ron, how—did—is--?"

"Wait, don't yell at me yet. I haven't finished."

I nervously twisted my hair around my finger. "Please continue." Please continue crushing my heart.

"The girl was—it was—Griselda. Not that it was her fault. She was very drunk. More than me I think."

As much as it hurt, hearing Ron defend Gris like that made my heart go out to him. Ron took the entire blame for everything. I tried to use this as an attempt to calm myself down. And I was not about to start crying.

"So, that's how you knew her when Anthony introduced you? That's why she dumped him and started dating you. It must've been a little more than a drunken night of fun."

Ron nodded, seeming very interested in the wall the to the left of my ear.

Unable to contain myself, a question burning inside of me jumped out before I could stop it. "Have you ever—since?"

Ron looked startled by my total invasion of privacy, but seemed to conclude that I deserved to know the truth. Not even pretending to misunderstand the question, he nodded. "Once. After Harry and Charlie's party."

It made me almost physically sick to know the actual truth. Suddenly, a dam seemed to break through in my chest and I was screaming at Ron for every thing he'd ever done to me. "...and you never apologized. And just, how could you ever do that to me?! You made me think you loved me, and the next day you're just shacking up with some random girl off the street. You 'stopped thinking about yourself?' Yeah right. You never once thought about me when you were with her! What, did you even feed her the same lines you used on me?!"

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" he screamed over my ranting. I angrily pushed some stray hairs that had gone flying during my screaming out of my face. "You just don't see, do you? You deserve to yell at me. I just always wanted to tell you something—I mean, there's something I wanted to tell you that first time I saw you in four years at that party. You were my first. And I will never, ever regret that. I'll never feel that same way about anybody else."

I stood up and kicked a broomstick out of my way as I headed toward the door. When I reached it, I turned, the tears finally catching up with me. "Here's something, Ron! I didn't have to sleep around to find out you weren't right for me. You were my only!" I slammed the door closed on his unreadable face.

* * *

I sat down on the floor in the middle of the flat. The conversation just kept replaying itself in my head. Someone had pasted a mental picture in my mind of Ron and Gris. It played continually. I didn't think I had cried this much since I found out I was pregnant. Life was so unfair.

Somewhere during the hours as I sat, it began to pour down rain. It seemed the weather was echoing my feelings.

The rain held steady after it had started. I didn't believe I had ever heard it pounding this hard. It couldn't even be making noise like that, banging against the door.

I got up and frantically swung open the door, wondering what could possibly be going on now. Behind the door stood a tall someone, soaked from head to foot. His red hair was flattened against his forehead, dripping water. Water was running all down his face.

My motherly worry immediately jumped in, and I sprang out of the way. "What's going on? Has something happened?"

He shook his head and water went flying in all directions. "What, then? I mean, good gracious, Ron. How long have you been walking around out there?"

He shrugged. "A couple of hours?"

"Here, let me take your robes."

He obediently let me pull his robes off over his head, and I laid them across the armchair, figuring I could clean up whatever mess they made after he was calmed down. I ushered him over to the couch and made him sit.

"Ron, what's the matter?" I asked, noting the frightened look on his face.

He finally turned toward me. "She's mine," he whispered.

"Ron, what--?"

"You said it yourself. I was your only. Baker—she's my daughter. How could I have been so stupid? A man in France? She has my eyes—and my hair! Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

He abruptly jumped up from the couch. I mouthed wordlessly at him, not having the faintest idea of what I should say.

"Why, Hermione? HUH! Goddammit, why?" He seized one of Gris' glass figurines and hurled it at the wall where it smashed into a thousand pieces, and hit the floor. "Did I do something to deserve this? Would I be such a bad father that you had to keep her from me?" He threw another of the figurines. "I may not be the best person in the world, but does that make me so horrible, I can't even know about my own kid? Why didn't I deserve a chance? Why the hell did you do this to me, Hermione?!" He picked up one last figurine, but held it loosely in his hand for a moment and then dropped it back on the table.

Though I knew I had deserved it, my tears had returned to embarrass me afresh. Why did he always have to be there when I started crying? I tried to sound out 'Ron' on my lips, but I couldn't get any words out. All I heard was a stifled cry.

Ron dropped his gaze, and his body as well, back onto the couch. He seemed to be growing quickly ashamed of his outburst. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I deserved it."

"No, you don't deserve anything. I've been walking out there for hours, thinking about what I would say when I finally got the nerve to come in here. I started to think about all the reasons you would possibly have to not tell me about this...and I dunno. I came up with a million."

I knew now was the time I had to be straightforward with him. "You're right, of course. You were about the last person I wanted to talk to when I found out I was pregnant. I knew you had as big of dreams as I did. You wanted to be an auror. I mean, if I had written to you about Baker, what would you have done?"

"I would've been there so fast, you wouldn't have had time to blink," Ron said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. To me, it was.

" I know. I would've ruined your future. I could've never forgiven myself if I had done that."

"But... but, afterward. When we met up again. You've had so many chance to tell me in the past couple of weeks. Why wouldn't you?"

"I was afraid, ok?"

He shook his head. "I can never forgive you for not telling me about my own daughter."

"I wish you'd try."

"I don't have time to try. I have to figure out who this girl is. I have to know everything about her. Like what's her name?" Another headshake. "Goddammit, I don't even know my own daughter's full name."

I ran a hand through my distressed hair. "Her name's Baker Rosalind Granger. You know, like Shakespeare's Rosalind? Like Shakespeare's Hermione?"

"It's...perfect," he mused. "You don't need me. I am a screw up."

"Merlin, Ron. You're making this impossible. I didn't lie about her because I didn't think you could be a dad. I think you'd be a great father."

Ron looked doubtful. "Then, what is it? Spit it out already."

"I really don't know...it was everything. You had your own life—a pretty girlfriend, your dream job, the perfect family...you didn't need that."

He seemed to be growing fond of headshakes. "I can't believe you'd—mine—tell me--"

I sat silently as Ron continued to mumble incoherently to himself. "Her birthday's two days after yours, did you know that?"

He looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, this year, we threw the party at the bookstore. She turned three. Ally, Mrs. Ardsley and I made her this fabulous cake. I almost caught the kitchen on fire. It was blue, the cake that is." I smiled, savoring the memory.

"Is blue her favorite color?" he asked, also smiling slightly.

I knew what I had to do. He needed a reality check. "Would you like to see her?"

"What?"

"I mean, she still looks like you when she sleeps. C'mon."

I took him by the wrist and led him towards the back of the flat where our daughter's room was.

Ron took a deep breath as he stared at the red head before his eyes. "It's like seeing her for the first time."

I reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face, staring at Ron all the while. "Would you like to touch her?" I asked.

"What?"

I took his hand and used it to brush away more of Baker's hair. "It's not scary or anything. Her eyes are scary. You can't see her eyes," I whispered, scooting very close to him. "Your eyes," I corrected.

He stared up into mine and smiled. "We should go before we wake her up."

I nodded my agreement and we walked back to the front of the flat.

"I think I'll just stay the night here. Well, the rest of the night here."

"You sure?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah," he said. "Me and this couch'll get along great."

I rolled my eyes at his abysmal English skills. "Let me go get you a pillow and blanket." Before I did so, I leaned down with my wand to repair Gris' figurines. But, when I looked back up, Ron was already stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Won't be necessary," he murmured.

I giggled slightly because his legs weren't even close to fitting all the way on the couch. I put out the candles in the room.

My giggling abruptly changed to silent tears rolling down my cheeks, and I had no idea why. Ron seemed to have already fallen asleep, and I willed myself to go to my bedroom, but my legs wouldn't move. Staring at him, I couldn't believe we actually shared a daughter.

I jumped slightly. "Hermione, why are you still here?" Ron asked. Through the semi-darkness, I saw he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"I'm not," I protested.

"And why on Earth are you crying?" he continued, eyes still drawn tightly. I didn't even sound like I was crying!

"I'm not."

"Sure."

"I--"

"Hermione, c'mere," Ron said, finally prying his eyes apart.

I walked obediently over so I was standing right in front of him. "What?"

"Come here," he said, more gently, taking my arms and pulling me onto the couch with him.

I found myself lying on the couch in front of him, his arms linked around my waist so he could guarantee I wouldn't fall. It seemed that this couch had been made for us to lie on it together because we fit so perfectly. I suddenly felt much calmer.

Ron put his mouth to my ear. "Don't cry. Everything's going to be fine."

And for some reason, I whispered back, "I know."

I didn't know what had made his do it—impulse I guess. He always used to go to any lengths to protect me. Except from himself.

I could feel Ron's warm breath grazing the back of my neck. "G'night, Hermione."

"Goodnight."

I didn't mean to fall asleep there. The darkness was pressing a veil over my eyes and taking me to a dreamland. I watched two people playing chess. From what I could see of their faces, they looked scared—and I was scared too. I knew we were dreading something. Someone squeezed my hand. We all looked up, hearing loud screaming—our teachers. We ran to force open the portrait hole. I suddenly knew where I was. The Gryffindor common room. The hole wouldn't open. I looked to the figures, about to make them out, when a door flew open.

"Oh my God."

I opened my eyes. Oh my God.

* * *

A/N: And, there you go. Loved it hated it? Tell me! I know there are y'all out there who swore you wouldn't review again till I told Ron, and now I did, so review, dammit! I also know about those of you out there who read and don't review. I have lists, names, addresses! I will come and get you. So, if you read, review. It's the right thing to do.

**Begin dreamy sequence**

Ratonton sits at his computer

Ratonton: Gosh, I love reviews. I love getting reviews. Hey, I just read a story and I like it. I will put this author on my alert list, but I will not review, what if she is mean to me?

Giant smuffin appears

Giant smuffin: You love reviews, don't you? Don't you think Laurie might like reviews?! If you like it, tell her! If you hate it, tell her! She won't be mean, and if she is, flame her! It's all in good fun!

Ratonton: That's brilliant! **clicks submit review**

Giant smuffin: Yes, yes, it is! Kids, if you read, review. It's the right thing to do!

Lil John: What?! Oh-kay!

**End commercial with more cheesy music**

Guys, be warned, before you read your response, I am hyped on gummy bears.

PiNaYPeAcHiE: You just loved it, loved it, loved it, didn't you?! Yey for thickness **insert now trademark thickness dance** You are the way coolest!

whirledpeas08: Thanks! I will write more...WAIT! I did write more! **hits self in head**

ilikechicken: It is confusing but I will not kill Gris! No killing of people! Chicken lovers should be peaceful! With a side of honey mustard!

elijahsbaby1981: Yey! The cloak dude it the man. The man with the plot! Let's tackle him!

HogwartzBoizRHottiez: Confusing for Hermione?! What about me?! LOL

Cheese riot: I decided to give you your own review reply too cause you're so damn cool! Feel special!

Alanpatty07: You will not kill me or my computer. Mwahahahahha! You just think you can. **turns back into lovely, nice person** P.s. Thanks for the somehow funniest review ever.

PyroAndrea: Good, good, I will!

PrettyTeenWitch; Yes, Ginny is evil! Evilevilevil! But you cannot be dizzy. Close your eyes and count backwards from 10. it helps, I swear!

Mufleta: Listen up, I don't know what's going on over there in your country, but here, you must like the main character. Now BEG FOR FORGIVENESS! Lol jk!

Lisa Potter: I read your story! I reviewed. I am the greatest **gets bonked upside head by Ratonton** I would post more frequently, but I must give my beta time to do her job and I must edit. Would you believe I have edited this chapter alone like 59 times? My computer can tell me.

Kiki: Yes, they're meant to be together, but did you read the rest of the story?

Gigglegirl13: Yey for surprises. Maybe they'll fall in love now! You think I'd do it that easily? No **rubs hands together evilly** You will wait- wait and see- yesyes

Tiffiany-45: Is that a burn? Feels burned. Was that like it was interesting but not entertaining in the least bit? Was that you're fat and ugly and I hate your story. What are you trying to say?! Lol jk. I'm gonna go take a chill pill.

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: I told her! Do you love me forever now? You should, you know.


	12. A Little Less Talk

A/N: Hi, guys! I hope you are all doing really great! It would be a great day to be great! It would be a great day to read and review this chapter! And now I get to shout out to my beta, cheese riot, for being the best beta in the whole freakin' world! Three cheers for cheese riot! Three cheers for rock candy (you know what I'm saying)!

* * *

I leapt up from the couch. At the sudden shift of weight, Ron rolled right off and woke with a start. He jumped up guiltily next to me as I hoisted my jacket back over my shoulder to look at his girlfriend.

"You—and her--" Gris sputtered. She turned an accusatory face toward Ron. "I knew it. Ever since that party, you've been acting differently."

"Gris, listen," Ron began.

"No," Gris said hotly. I was surprised to even find out she had a temper. "You listen, Ron. It's always been this way, hasn't it?"

"Gris, what're you--"

"No, Ron. No! I'm going." She began to walk toward her room. She stopped as she came level with us. "Hermione..." she began softly. She seemed to be searching for something to say to me, but gave up. She turned around again, tears flowing freely, and continued walking.

After a silent moment, Ron threw himself back on the couch. "Bloody hell, I've screwed everything up now." He ran a hand through his hair that was now standing so far on end, it truly looked as if it were on fire. "All anyone ever does around me anymore is cry." I didn't bother to deny that.

I walked over to the front door that Gris had left open and slammed it shut. "Ron, I'm so sorry."

"No, it was my--"

"Would you please let someone else take the blame every once in a while?"

"Fine," he said sarcastically. "You're right! It was your entire fault! Merlin, Hermione, I told you to stay there with me."

"And you only told me that because you were trying to make me feel better. It's not like you forced me to fall asleep on top of you. It's no wonder Gris thought something was up," I answered.

"Well, there you go, right? Life: three; Ron Wealsey: zero."

I snorted. "You're keeping count?"

Ron shook his head. "I have to go talk to Gris."

I stood up and to my utter horror, felt my heart go out to my friend. I felt this mess _was_ somehow my fault and hated seeing Gris suffer because of it. "Let me go talk to her, Ron."

"What?"

"You know, girl-to-girl? Maybe I could make her understand." I could sooner make the coffee table leg understand.

I turned my back to walk towards Gris' room. "Er- Hermione?"

I was forced to turn back around. "What?"

"I really don't want to lose her."

"I know," I said, nodding and turning back around. Just as my mind was almost completely set:

"Hermione?"

Desperately trying not to roll my eyes, I turned back around. "What, Ron?"

He smiled. "Thanks." I returned the smile unwillingly, wondering how I had got myself into this.

I walked to Gris' room, my head held high—for now.

I knocked.

Gris yelled a particularly nasty piece of advice at me.

I turned the knob and ducked as I saw an elephant flying at me. "I don't think that'd be possible, especially not for me."

Gris looked up, surprised. "Oh, Hermione! It's you! I didn't hit you, did I? I'm so sorry!" Somehow, I found that hard to believe.

"I should be apologizing. I mean, we weren't doing anything—not anything wrong at least. Nothing happened. We just fell asleep there."

"Hermione, don't apologize, and don't make excuses. It's not your fault. Ron's a--" she called Ron a very unflattering name—"I was stupid to ever like him."

"You don't mean that. Ron's a really great person—one of my best friends ever," I admitted. "What you saw this morning was friend's attempt to comfort an old friend. I—well, _we_ had a tough night last night. He was just helping me feel better. And he was a perfect gentleman." Since when had I jumped on the Ron Weasley bandwagon? Really more of a prison wagon.

"What had happened then?" Gris asked, seeming to calm down considerably.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was going to tell her. "I—I admitted something to Ron. Something I should've told him a long time ago."

"What?" Gris asked, obviously now hanging on my every word.

I was terrified of how she would react when I told her the truth. I blinked hard several times before I could make words come out of my mouth. "You know Baker's my daughter, but she's—she's also...Ron's daughter." There, I said it.

Quite apart from any reaction I'd expected of her, Gris clapped her hand to her mouth and leaped up from her bed. "I knew it!"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, it was just so obvious. She looks so much like him. I always suspected...he told me one of his really old friends had been his first. And you—you were so obvious—he cared so much about you. And Baker--" She combed a finger through her thankfully returned blonde bob. "Wow, this is heavy."

"You're telling me. But, are you—mad?"

"Well, no, not really, I suppose. He didn't even know me then. Of course, how he didn't know is beyond me. He did tell me once he didn't think you'd just hook up with some random person off the street."

"No, I suppose he'd only expect that of himself," I mumbled, thinking she wouldn't hear me.

She did. She looked up, horrified. "He told you! Oh, please, Hermione, don't think of me like that! I-I didn't—it was so--"

"I don't," I interrupted her.

She looked down hesitantly. "I'm sorry I overreacted; you know, went off the edge like that." She seemed to be embarrassed at her outburst now. I, on the other hand, had a feeling that was the first time I'd actually heard her true feelings on Ron and mine's relationship. "I should've listened to what you two had to say instead of jumping to conclusions like that. It's just--" She moaned in a frustrated sort of way.

"What?"

"Nothing seems to be going right for me lately- nothing! I trip _all_ the time, I dye my hair _lime_ green, I can't even baby-sit a perfectly harmless three year old." She sighed. "It's like the fates are out to get me. And I look at you, and you're so perfect!"

Maybe her problem was looking for help from the fates. I decided I'd help her anyway. "I am a teenage mom. That is not perfection."

"Yeah, but you've raised your daughter _perfectly_. I can just hear what Ron's thinking: 'Why am I with this girl? She's such a loser. And I could have Hermione. I know she can raise a kid. She's raising my freaking kid!'"

"First off, Ron could not just have me. And he's not thinking anything like that. Ron lo—cares about you." Try as I might, I couldn't bring myself to say the l-word when Ron had never said it to me. My guilt only allowed me to cut myself down so many times. "He doesn't care about that stuff. He cares that he's with you."

"Well, I wish he'd say that." I couldn't remind her that he _had_ said it because that would be admitting I had been eavesdropping on her and Ron's conversations. "And now I know you two have something else together I've missed out on—a kid." Although I thought this was a bit immature of her, I also realized I had helped to plant most of those thoughts in her head, even if it was through association. It was time for me to grow up and tell Ginny to stop with her games.

"I hope you don't think of it like that. What happened between us back then was a mistake and we've both agreed on it. Ron and I are nothing but friends now—case closed."

"You wouldn't know that by the way he talks about you."

"Well, I know how he feels about you by the way he talks about you." I knew I had sold her on that one, though I did wonder briefly what Ron had said about me. The thoughts were washed away as I saw her pretty green eyes sparkle.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Why don't you get some sleep? I'm sure you need it."

"So true. You can stay a bit longer though—if you'd like."

"That's fine. I have to go speak with Ginny."

* * *

I walked back toward the living room, and heard a quill scratching. Who in the world would Ron be writing to at this hour? Then, a voice spoke. "I mean, this is so ridiculous. If she's the missing link—but she can't be-- is that possible? Nothing I've read mentions this little unexpected twist—_who's there?_"

I stepped out from around the corner. I was so bad at trying to be sneaky. "What are you doing?"

His blue eyes traveled around and obviously saw no out but to tell the truth. "Writing a letter." He pointed to the parchment and quill that had just dropped as he stopped dictating.

"Would it be rude to ask to whom?"

"Harry." He walked over to the desk and picked up the letter. He proceeded to stroll towards our high-backed chair and picked up his now-dry robes.

"About what?"

"Good try."

"I wasn't trying to pry. Just wondering." I shrugged.

"It's fine. Just tedious Ministry business that doesn't concern you at all." That was smooth. Now, I was really suspicious. "Gris?" he asked.

"When she wakes up, you're the first person she wants to talk to."

He finally walked over to face me. "Thanks, Hermione. I know we haven't been the best of friends...in a long time, but you always come through for me."

I stared at his hands. "Well, dammit, Ron, I still care about you, God knows why."

"God knows why," Ron echoed. He smiled. "I'll be back in about an hour." In a brave gesture, he raised his hand and ran his thumb over my cheek, his ears turning a distinct red. My skin tingled. "Don't drown yourself in all this bullshit, Hermione. You look stressed."

He disapprated.

It was such a stupid thing to say. Really, why would he say something so stupid?

Lost in my thoughts, I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up as a tousle haired Ginny slumped into the room, wiping sleep out of her eyes. "What the hell's going on?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing."

"Yeah, right."

There was no better time than the present. "You've got to stop torturing Gris."

"Why?"

"And you have to help me with the Ron situation. I'm afraid of how this is going to turn out."

"What are you talking about?

"I told Ron that Baker was his daughter," I said quickly. It seemed to be getting easier to say with each repeat.

She snorted. "There's a shocker. Ron never did understand the saying, 'Look, but don't touch.'"

"I'm not a prostitute, Ginny!" I said, hurt.

Looking alarmed, Ginny brushed at my hair. "I know you're not, Hermione," she told me. "I know. I'm just telling you—warning you. You might've been ready to be in that situation with him way back when, but Ron just was too young for that. He wasn't ready. And he's not ready for the kind of responsibility of a kid."

"I know." I took a long-suffering breath. Close to tears I said, "I know."

"Hermione, Hermione! Don't cry!"

"I feel like I'm forcing this on him. He doesn't want it. He's happy right now! I'm taking that from him. And Gris too. I'm taking their happiness."

"Why are you so worried about _her_ anyway?"

"That's the thing, Ginny. You're putting Gris through this hell. And now she's blaming herself for getting jealous but I'm the one who's been letting you do all this. I'm the one at fault here."

"You are not."

"Ginny, what am I going to do?" I begged.

"First off, you're going to calm yourself down" I took a deep breath to satisfy her. "We're going to figure this out," she promised.

"I just can't!"

"Hermione, it's ok."

"It's not ok! I have to tell Baker today. How am I going to do that? 'Here you go, Baker. Here's the Dad you've been asking for your entire life. I've been hiding him from you this entire time. Surprise!' She's three; she isn't exactly going to understand that."

"I think you underestimate her," Ginny said. "I've spent time with her. She's very smart and understands a lot more things than you'd expect. Probably from having such a smart Mum, huh?"

"Oh, please. The girl who gets pregnant at seventeen is not intelligent. If I was one bit intelligent, I'd be out doing something that mattered in the world."

"Ugh!" Ginny yelled angrily, finally losing her temper with me. "What's the matter with you? Why do you keep saying that?! You are doing something important. You're doing something more important than most of us have done in our entire life. You're raising a child. You're raising someone who could help the world."

"What do you mean?" I asked skeptically.

"There's something about that girl, Hermione. She's got something special. She is something special. I don't understand it, but I understand she's got it. She's here for a reason and she's important. You can just sense it when you spend time with her, compared with other kids, I mean."

"That's odd," I said, mostly to myself.

"What d'you mean 'that's odd?'" she demanded. I could tell she was not in the mood for any crap I might want to throw at her today.

"Professor Dumbledore once said something about Baker. Something along those same lines. He said she was something special, and I would understand one day. Yet, he's gone, and I still don't understand." I buried my face in my hands. "I just don't know."

"There _is_ something," Ginny promised. I nodded.

"Anyway, I am serious about the Gris thing. Stop or I'll tell Ron what you've been doing. I trust you to stop if I ask you."

"You know I will, Hermione. It's your decision more than anybody's. Even though we all know Ron still loves you. I trust you'll pull through this."

"Oh, please." I got up to leave the room, and I heard her briefly mumbling to herself in a voice she thought I couldn't hear.

"Oh please nothing," she whispered to herself. "The way he looks at her; the way he talks about her. She's clueless. Everyone's clueless but me." Shaking my head slightly, I slammed the door closed.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a short 'un. You can blame cheese riot for that- she made me! Lol, jk! Everybody should review. I am having trouble coming up with a cute lil review thing to do today. I will take the time; I will think. **begins thinking** I'll figure it out yet!

How bout- Just a little review

Just a little bit

Just a little review

R-E-V-I-E-W!

Find out what it means to me

R-E-V-I-E-W

Just a little review

"Well, yeah- yeah, I am a slut." A MUFFIN SLUT!

Thehalfbloodprincess: I bet that took a long time but I'm glad you liked it!

Jenn: Well, gracias. They will get together soon but not so soon that you'll consider it soon and God, Laurie, shut up.

Ilikechicken: Yeah, he does. Of course it was confusing, to keep you guessing, chicken. Tehe- I'm gonna call you chicken, ok?! My friend has a friend who has a friend who rapes chickens. Ok, well...

Lisa Potter: Thanks! You are the sweetest. I hope you liked this chapter too!

PrettyTeenWitch: Thanks you! He did show emotion, didn't he. Lol jk! Gotta love that fluff!

Dianne: You're telling me!

PyroAndrea: Thanks! You're fantabulous!

Shelby6: Glad you liked it! Glad I updated!

Wackybuff: Baker is my bf's cousin's name and that's why I subconsciously picked the name and then I remembered where I got it from! I'm glad you liked the story! Sorry, love, love, loved it! I love, love, love you! Big hugs

Mufleta: I was just messing with you cuz you said you didn't like Hermione and I told you you must like the main character and should beg for forgiveness. shrug don't pay me any attention!

twirlycurlyq: Well, I didn't tell him because you said to! sticks out tongue Just kidding! I love you!

Bhekie: What happened?! Thanks!

Tiffiany-45: Oh, you thought I was serious?! Good God, no. I'm never serious. I think I was born sarcastic/ditzy. Happens to the best of us, and ME! Thanks for the nice stuff you've said.

cheese riot: I'm gonna buy you some gummy bears, so you will feel xtra special. Hmm, what will I name this chapter?!

Eve: Cliff hangers...mwahahahaha! None this chapter!

potcfrekak: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it that much. I just wish people wouldn't go crazy!

miss-sim4life: Gee, thanks! You people all figured it out! Bad people!

HogwartzBoizRHottiez: You got it! Are you psychic? Stares suspiciously

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Good, I'm glad you do! It was very impotante to me!


	13. Once and Completely

A/N: Hi, guys! I'm running sorta late today, didja notice? Yeah, I fell asleep on the couch. Isn't that a fantabiulous story. Anywho, my g-rrrrrrrrrrrrreat beta cheese riot really liked this chapter so I hope you guys will do. Love it or die!

* * *

"I dunno how I'm going to do this," Ron said under his breath, staring at the three-year-old making a mud pie in the backyard.

"Ha, like this is hard for you. You have no idea," I told him seriously. "I have to tell her that her own mother is a liar."

"Well, you know her best, so you first."

"Well, you put her there, so you first."

"Oh, so now it's my fault, is it?"

"Well, why didn't you use protection? Ever heard of it?"

"You're blaming this mess on me? Why didn't you just tell me about her, huh?"

We had at last reached our usual shouting voices. "What, now it's a mess, is it?! And I can blame it on you all I want. Why'd you go away?"

"Why d'you keep changing your story? You're the one who's so big on the truth, I thought."

"Well, truthfully, I think you're a person who does stuff for kicks and tries to avoid the consequences."

"Oh, now you want the truth, is that it? Here's the truth. I think you're more scared of me and being near me than you are of anything else. You're afraid you'll get too close to me. Or fall for me again!"

"Oh, is that right?"

"Oh, that's right. And I sure as hell get a kick out of it!!"

"Well, I--" Someone was tugging on my robe.

"Mummy, why awe you and Mistew Won fighting? Hewe." Baker had walked up and she was now putting our hands together. "Thewe. That's bettew, isn't it? No mowe fighting." She turned to go back to her mud, but I stopped her.

"Baker..."

She turned around, gazing at me intently.

"Ron and I need to tell you something." I took my hand uncomfortably off Ron's. "Come here, honey." I sat down on the ground and opened my arms to show her to sit in my lap. She did so unquestioningly. "C'mon, Won." He pulled up a bit of grass beside me. "Now, what is it?" she asked.

"Remember that time we talked about daddies?" Baker nodded. "Well, I sort of told you a story when I said _you_ didn't have a daddy of your very own." Ron looked at me slightly scandalized; I shook my head at him. He didn't even know my Baker. "Well, Mummy told a little story. Mister Ron here." I took a deep breath and prepared to take the plunge. "_Ron_, see, he's your very own daddy. All yours."

She looked from me to Ron, studying us both very closely. "Mistew Won is my vewy own daddy? Awe you suwe? I hawdly no Mistew Won. Mistew Hawwy _maybe_. But I hawdly know Mistew Won." She looked as though that settled the matter and patted Ron consolingly. "Sowwy, Won." She made to get up, but I held onto her tightly.

"Baker, you don't get to choose on this. It's got to be Ron all the way. In fact, if you really want, you can even call him Dad. Isn't that neat?" I looked over at Ron and muttered, "Well, aren't you going to say something?" But apparently, he was slightly dumbstruck.

"It's ok," Baker told me. "He doesn't want to be my daddy eithew."

That seemed to jog Ron back to his senses. "Don't be silly, Bake. Of course I want to be your Dad. Please can I be?" he asked. He seemed to think he'd said a pretty clever thing. I didn't like him calling her Bake though. He was already changing the way I ran our lives.

She looked at him uncertainly. "Maybe we could wowk something out," she finally conceded. He gave her a very small smile.

"Would you maybe call me Dad? Just so I know I stand a chance still? Or you know, if you want, you could still call me Ron," he asked in a far, nervous voice.

"How about just Won fow now?" she responded. "I like the name Won.

"Oh, that's fine," Ron said, his face falling. I felt instantly bad.

Baker ran back over to her mud and Ron sighed dejectedly. "Well, that went just past the side of awful."

I smiled at him. "You just need to give her time. She's only a kid; she'll understand eventually."

We both stared at her in silence for a moment. He sighed. "I hope so."

* * *

Ron said he'd watch Baker for the day; I could tell he genuinely wanted to get to know her, and he was upset at himself. He said he thought we could wait a few days to tell his family. I guess I was sort of afraid of them. What would they say? What would they think?

Harry sent me a short letter: _I'll be over ASAP_. I was wondering what he could still possibly want to annoy me about. I had done everything he wanted. I had gone to the stupid party, gotten re-involved in all my old friends lives, told Ron about Baker, and vice versa. I thought I was doing pretty well. Who knows with Harry though?

Ron took Baker out for some ice cream at Fortescue's. I would've been pretty reluctant had Harry not been coming over, but he assured me he wasn't totally incompetent with children. He also went and had a long talk with Gris, and in the end, she joined them. Ginny elected not to go but assured me she had much to do at the Weasleys' and would be gone for hours.

When I opened the door, Harry was smiling. "You did it!"

"Yeah, it was great," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, c'mon," Harry chided. "I know you feel a little better. Liberated at least?"

"No!" I said, slamming the door behind him. "Now, I have to tell everybody. My friends, my family, Ron's family! God, what are they going to think?"

"Er- Hermione, they already know."

"What?! You told them?!"

"Oh, get real, Hermione. Ron _is _Mrs. Weasley's son. Of course she knew. So, she told everyone else in the family so they wouldn't be suspicious or ask or anything. Except Ron," he added, sniggering slightly. "But they've all basically known for a while. She, of course, knew the moment she laid eyes on Baker. I'm sure she doesn't blame you or anything. I mean, he is the one that left, right?"

"Right," I agreed, flopping down on the couch. "Thanks for helping me through all this, Harry. I couldn't have made it with out you. I don't deserve all the help. I didn't even deserve to be befriended by you again at all."

"Huh?"

"You know, I didn't actually deserve to be forgiven for being such a whore back at school."

"You can't be serious."

"Of course I am."

"You found a Pensieve, didn't you?"

"So what if I did? It doesn't change the fact that when I was supposedly your girlfriend, I was off snogging Ron. You should've known at that point I'd have a baby before I was twenty."

"Hermione, I think you're missing the real truth that all those things point to. All those things for years and years- in school, after school, even now."

"And, you're saying I, who never missed anything in school, who graduated top of my class, am missing a major point? Harry, I've never missed a major point in my entire life. I'm not trying to bang my own drum or anything, but that's just the way it is."

"That's where you're wrong, Hermione. You've always missed one major point. You've failed to see what's right in front of your eyes."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I really shouldn't tell you this, you know. I should make you figure it out for yourself. Both of you," he added scathingly. "Anyway, when Ron and I first found out we were sharing a room at Auror training, we were basically both scared to death of each other. He said he thought I might try to kill him or something, and I was afraid he'd go off on me, tell me all the reasons he hated me now. But, the first thing he said when I came in was, 'I'm sorry.' He told me he'd regretted that we hadn't been friends anymore after 'the incident.' He said things would've gone better had we all just forgiven each other. I told him I wasn't even sure what had happened. You know what he said to me then? He said, 'Harry, I think I fell in love.'"

I looked up so fast I cricked my neck. "What?!"

"That was my reaction too. He didn't say anything else then, but later, I sure got a mouthful. In fact, he probably doesn't even remember all the stuff he told me. He was drunk, you see?" I nodded, hanging on his every word. "He went off, talking about that time, when you and him-and I-well, you know. He said he didn't understand why he had this need to be with you- to be with you as more than a friend. He told me every time he was around you, he got this strange urge to kiss you. He told me he met you in Diagon Alley and all he could think about was being with you. Then he told me about how he chased you to France-and met this other girl..." He paused and gave me a sidelong glance.

"Griselda," I said. He nodded.

"She was so pretty. And she really liked him for him. And he didn't lose friends when he tried to be with her. She was easier to understand. When he was with her that night, he could forget about you, even if it was short term. He wasn't worried about her, though. She was gone. He just wanted what was best for you. You had big plans, and he didn't need to get in the way of them. He said that mysterious girl in France made him realize that."

I did a tear check and ran my hands over the worn rug under my feet. Harry continued with his story. "You should've known him while we were at Auror training. It wasn't like back in school. All he ever focused on was his work. He didn't want to spend one minute thinking about you. Or anything else, I suppose. I reckon he thought he could just make work his life. And he did. For nearly three years, he wasn't the same Ron. It was weird, you know? When he came home, everyone noticed how different he was. Then, he came into my office one day, took me by the front of my collar, and told me, 'Oh my God, it's her.'"

"What?"

"It was Gris. I didn't believe him at first, but he swore it was the same girl. A couple weeks later they were dating. He seemed happy again. He was the guy I used to know. My best friend of all time. And I remembered why I was his best friend again. Even the guys we worked with noticed. Everything seemed perfect, until a few weeks ago. When someone new entered the picture. She sort of rocked all of our lives because she had this secret. This secret no one wanted let out of the bag but it had to be."

I ran my fingers through my still tangled hair, feeling slightly aggravated with him. "Harry, why are you telling me this? This isn't making me feel any better."

"Hermione, I'm telling you this, so you'll understand. So you'll finally get the main point. Ron has always risked everything to be with you. He's risking Gris now to see if he can still get one more kiss from you. He wrote to me early this morning. I know about Gris walking in on the two of you lying on the couch this morning. I thought Gris was his happiness, but now I'm not so sure. Gris was just one thing he could link to you; in France, Gris was you to him. That's why he forgot so easily. He changed when he lost you. I even know that when you were my girlfriend, you risked me. You both kissed each other, risking and losing all of our friendships. You're meant to be. No matter how many people either of you try to hide behind or how many times you try to get away and fall out of love. It just isn't going to happen! Fate knows. Ginny and I know! Even Gris knows deep down. We're all just waiting for you two to figure it out!"

He stopped for a moment to breathe, a slightly mad look on his face. "Harry, to say all that..." I paused, thinking for the perfect word. "You must be completely mental."

He stared at me for a moment, still looking as if he was going to go berserk. Then, he laughed. "You're right." We both began to laugh rather hard. All I could think was how ridiculous his sentiments were. After a moment though, I stopped.

"How _did_ you know about the Pensieve?"

"Ron." We both quieted down and fidgeted a bit more.

"D'you know who I saw?"

"Who?" he asked. "Seamus when he was still skinny?"

"No... I saw Luna."

His smile was halted. "Really? H-how'd she look?"

"Perfect. Just like I remembered."

"That's good."

We feel silent. "How long has it been?" I asked quietly.

"Six years?" he said, trying to do the math on his fingers. "About six years, I think."

"You miss her a lot, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Is that why it's been so hard for you to commit to Ginny?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me, it is."

"Almost as obvious as you and Ron are to me?"

"You weren't...serious, were you?"

"Dead. And I don't use that word lightly."

"I guess you really miss her?" I asked, going for a swift subject change.

"Who? Luna? Yeah, I do. Always thinking about what could've been, you know."

"That's why you shouldn't let something get in the way of you and Ginny, Harry. What if something does happen and you never really let her know how you feel? To make that commitment?"

"I dunno. Things don't seem like you need to get them said so quickly anymore. Not with Voldemort gone and everything."

"Is he?" My mouth seemed to be moving ahead of my brain. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to say that," I said, alarmed.

"Don't be. You may be right. But, nonetheless, I _should_ say it. Take the jump. As should you."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later, Hermione. Be good." He Disapparated before I could question him any further.

* * *

"...and then we went and looked at the bwooms. Won thinks that I could wide a weal one pwetty soon."

"We'll see," I said glancing at Ron. He shrugged innocently as Baker plunged on with her story.

"And Won showed me how to use his wand!" My head snapped in Ron's direction. He was shaking his head, but when I looked, he started scratching the back of his neck and gave me a smile.

"And what did Ron let you do with his wand?" I asked in an ultra sweet voice, turning my head back to Baker.

"He taught me how to do a spell. Can I show Mummy?!" she asked looking excitedly at Ron.

"Er- not tonight, Bake. Why don't you go lie down? I think it's about your bedtime."

"Well past," I said, checking my watch.

She came over and sat in my lap. "Mummy," she whispered to me, glancing at Ron, "is Won coming ovew again tomowow?"

"I don't know, Baker," I told her honestly. "He probably has to work."

"Oh," she said, her face falling, "Am I going to Mrs. Awdsley's?"

"We'll see. Why don't you go on back and get ready for bed now, Baker? I'll be in to tuck you in in a minute."

"And Won too?"

"Yeah," Ron told her with a grin. "You bet, Bake."

"I like having a daddy!" she said, and scurried from the room.

When I had heard he door slam shut and actually believed she was in bed, I turned toward Ron. "Your wand?" I snapped.

He smiled innocently. "I was just making sure she could do magic. How embarrassing would it be if she couldn't?"

"That's not funny, Ron! She could've hurt herself."

"Nah, she's gonna be a damn good witch...someday. Like Mum, like daughter."

We sat in silence for a moment, me struggling not to blush. How could he make me not be furious with him so quickly?

"Ron, is something weird going on?" I asked abruptly.

"Weird? What are you talking about?" He seemed to be remaining totally calm and cool, but I saw his ears turn a bright red color. Some things he could just never hide from me.

"I'm talking about you two, you and Harry, you know? You two all the sudden showing up back in my life; right after you've gotten out of auror training."

"Hint, hint, Hermione. It was because we _were_ in auror training. We didn't have time to go prancing around, reuniting with old friends." It would've been a totally convincing story had his ears not been glowing throughout the whole thing.

"I don't know," I continued. "I keep getting these weird feelings that something else happened. Like I lived something I don't remember living at all. But I did live it. Is that weird?"

Ron laughed. "A little. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I get the feeling you two have something to do with it...I just don't know."

"We're making you have hallucinations?" Ron asked curiously.

"Shut up."

He shrugged. "That's what it sounds like you're saying."

"Mummy! Won!"

"We're being paged," Ron said, looking relieved.

I followed him, still giving him uneasy glances. Just before he opened the door, I reached my arms across his.

"There's something going on, Weasley. And I know about it. And if I find out you know about it too, you're dead meat." I smiled.

He did too.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, guys, no time to write my off-the-heezy shoutouts today. I promise you'll get double next chapter. Please don't hate me! Write me a really long review about how I've let you down, but don't hate me. "Stop copying down these lies!"

If you like pina calladas

And giving Laurie reviews...

Then REVIEW!

Love ya!


	14. The Truth Would Be Nice

A/N: A little late this week, aren't I? It's to keep you guessing...when will she post next?! You can blame the lateness on my dad. He has become a computer nazi so I had to steal his laptop to post this. You guys are turning me into a clepto! You can also send LOTS OF HATE MAIL to my God-awful beta cheese riot. She needs LOTS OF HATE MAIL! If you're super pissed send her LOTS OF HATE MAIL. Just kidding, Riki! You rock my sox!

* * *

It was six in the morning on a Monday, and Harry was over for coffee, God knew why. It was six in the morning on a Monday, and I was pouring Harry coffee.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked, picking up his caffeine fix.

"She gets up in an hour and goes to class. Gris gets home in an hour and goes to bed."

"And you?"

I sighed. "Oh, and me." I poured two more cups of coffee for Ron and myself. "What's he doing?" I asked, glancing back into the dark hallway.

"He's apologizing. He can't stay home and play today."

I took a seat next to Harry, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. "It's the first day in almost a week." That was right; true to his word, Ron had barely spent a moment away from his daughter.

Harry laughed. "And he feels guilty. Who said he wouldn't care?"

"How did he manage to get off work for so long?"

Harry looked down at his coffee for a moment, obviously stumped. Then, he looked back up, smiling triumphantly. "He just went 'on duty.'"

"What?"

"See, when an auror finally gets done training, he goes to the Ministry of Magic."

"Or she."

"Fine we'll have it your way. He, _or she_, has to sort of prove his, _or her_, self to the other aurors."

"And how does one go about doing that? Slay a dragon?"

"Not quite. More like paperwork. Loads...and loads of paperwork."

"What kind of paperwork does an auror have to do?"

"Oh, all the good stuff! If someone gets hurt, if someone gets arrested, or, my personal favorite...research."

I laughed out loud. "Research? You and Ron? Yeah, right."

"You shut your mouth, Miss Granger. We're damn good at research. Like last month, Ron read this totally trivial thing and we looked closer and...never mind. But basically, the veterans have a field day when a new guy starts- or in our case, two. Everybody gets off paperwork for a couple of months."

Ron had trailed back in at the end of his sentence. "Did she take it ok?" I asked, watching him pick up his coffee and shake out his hair.

"Yeah," he said, seating him self at the table with us. "Not that I'm completely sure she was awake. What in the name of Merlin were you two talking about?"

"You going on duty." Suddenly realizing something, I whipped my head in his direction. "Is it dangerous?"

"Harry's been 'on' for two months and hasn't got a scratch to show for it," he said.

"You didn't tell me that, Harry. What sort of things have you been doing?"

"Get real, Hermione," Harry said, sounding amused, and taking another swig of his coffee. It felt odd for the two of them to be leaving me out of something. But I supposed they'd been doing that for the last three years.

"Ok, top secret. How exactly does one go from paperwork mule to 'on' then?"

"Head decides. Kingsley, that is," Harry said, assuming and being correct that I remembered a brief encounter with Kingsley Shacklebolt in fifth year.

"Harry was put 'on' like that, 'cause-" he rolled his eyes- "he's Harry. And, finally, earlier this month, Kingsley came to me and said he's seen a change in my attitude or some nonsense like that. So, I'm finally 'on.'"

"It is dangerous," I said, making up my own mind.

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione. Maybe a _tiny_ bit," Ron chided. "We're trained professionals, though. No worries."

Harry snorted. "A change of attitude and reading one too many files. Taking research a step too far."

Ron gave Harry a look. A look that said 'shut up right now' for a moment, but then attempted to look innocent.

I looked between the two. "Is this another of those things Hermione isn't allowed to know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry."

Harry shrugged. "Hermione'll know eventually," he whispered.

Ron wore the look a little longer this time before changing the subject. "Who's watching Baker today?"

"I managed to get it so she could go to Mrs. Ardsley's," I explained. "She really loves that woman."

"Is that safe?" Ron asked, looking not to me but at Harry.

"It's safe, Ron," Harry said firmly. My feelings just kept increasing that I was not being told something.

"What's safe?" I asked.

"I was—uhm—sticking my...glasses in my coffee."

"No, you weren't."

"That's why it was safe."

I glared at Harry. "What are you two talking about?!"

Ron poured his coffee in his lap and yelled.

We went about cleaning him up for a couple of moments, and I got him a new cup of coffee. Finally having been reseated, we were silent for a moment, all sipping on our coffee. It took me that space of time to realize where I was and whom I was with. I was with my friends- the former Hogwarts trio. I remembered in school, we had never been a whole alone. Each one of us had made a third of the whole- the perfect whole. And, looking around at the three of us, I finally felt like I was complete again, versus the emptiness I had felt for so long.

In a flash of a sickness coming over me, I wasn't seeing the room anymore. I was seeing shapes, feeling hands. Hogwarts grounds. A boy's voice. "This isn't the time to lose it, Hermione! Stay calm. I'm here for you."

A faraway voice, but the same voice. "Hermione! Hermione!"

My eyes fluttered open. "Oh my God."

I knew exactly what had just happened. I had just relived a memory—a very vivid memory. A memory I'd never lived at all.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I think so." Even though my head was pounding and my heart racing like something had really just happened, I had a thirst to know what was going on. I turned toward Ron. "D'you ever remember being on the Hogwarts grounds together and saying something about not losing it and 'I'm here?'"

Ron looked at me for a moment, obviously puzzled. "Er—ow! Hot!" Ron jumped up off his chair furiously. He pulled his wand from his back pocket. It was glowing a dark blue color.

Harry's face lit up, and he too pulled out a glowing blue wand. "All right, mate. First day on duty and you're already being paged. We've gotta go, Hermione. Thanks for the coffee."

"Yeah, thanks," Ron said, still looking curiously at me. He went to put his wand back to where he got it.

"Watch it," Harry warned. "You don't want to blow your buttocks off."

"Could that happen?" Ron asked, and they both disapparated leaving me with more questions than I'd had minutes ago.

* * *

"Miles, am I done for the day?" I asked, checking out one last customer.

He looked over my shoulder, surveying the shop. "Looks good," he called back. I took my apron off, and tossed it unceremoniously into the closet. I shoved the door open behind the counter and walked away in a hurry.

"Hey, Hermione, wait up!" Miles called.

I looked around. "What?"

He jumped over the counter clumsily and ran over to where I was standing. "A guy named Anthony came by today—while you were at lunch."

"He did?" I asked, my face lighting up. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Forgot. He said he had a message to give you from some guy. Er—Rick? Roger?"

"Ron," I supplied, surprisingly not feeling any less disappointed.

"Yeah. But I think it was just an excuse to see you."

I gave him a smile I rarely wore at work anymore. "Is that it?"

Dropping all pretenses, he asked, "Are you ok, Hermione? You've been acting sort of differently lately."

"Different good or different bad?"

"Neither really. Moodier maybe."

"Trust me, Miles. If you were living my life, you'd be moodier too."

He grinned. "Ok. Ally's really been worried about you. And me too, of course. Just take care, all right?"

"All right. Thanks. Bye." I turned and continued walking towards the door.

He ran the other way, getting a good start before leaping back over the counter. "Bye, Hermione!"

I rolled my eyes, laughing, as I exited the store. I ran headfirst into a teenage boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said, straightening me out, and turning a brilliant shade of red.

"It's quite all right. I'm—do I know you?" I did. It was the boy Ally had said was in love with his 'just a friend.'

"Oh, yeah," he said, looking even more embarrassed. "Maybe you've seen my friend. I can't find her—she's wearing...oy! Madeline!!!"

I glanced the way he was looking. A girl looked up from two stores down, and sure enough, my eyes found the same girl he had waited for in the store. She acted as if she hadn't heard him, but I was sure she had. He shook his head, running to catch up with her. I kept watching as if I were an insect drawn into the flame that was their relationship.

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it," he said, catching up with her.

In a flash I was experiencing for the second time that day, I wasn't watching. I was slipping into a dream-like state.

"Oy! Hermione! Would you pay attention? I didn't mean it like that. Would you come back?! I'm sorry!"

I swung my head around and saw Diagon Alley again. I blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out if I was in my memory or real life. I saw with a jolt, I was alone, quite apart from being chased. The owner of the voice I had heard was miles away at the Ministry of Magic.

It _had _been a dream. But I had been so sure I was there; it was really happening. It _had_ really happened. It had been much more detailed than my earlier memory too. I had been walking down High Street in Hogsmeade, determinedly ignoring my pursuer, the 17-year-old version of my best friend. Yet, the puzzle didn't fit together. The friend in the 'dream,' Ron, wasn't even my best friend when we were seventeen. And he most definitely had never chased me through Hogsmeade.

Quite suddenly, I remembered Baker, as if someone had commanded me to. I disapparated with a pop and was at Mrs. Ardsley's. I rang the doorbell, determinedly not looking at the house next door. No one answered. I waited a few moments and rang again, more urgently. I began knocking, yelling, "Mrs. Ardsley! Mrs. Ardsley!"

When no one answered, I ran to the backyard, suddenly realizing how hard my heart was pounding. Ron's words from earlier rang in my head: "Is that safe?"

Was something going on? Was Baker in danger? Just when all hope was as good as lost, a figure walked around the side of the house. "Is that you screaming, Hermione?"

I ran over to my best friend, who was standing there. Surely, he had Baker on his arm like last time, or he could tell me Ron had already come by and picked her up. But Harry was frowning. "What's going on?"

"It's Baker. I can't find her. Nor Mrs. Ardsley."

Harry wasted no time. He yanked his wand out of his pocket, looking extremely grave. He mumbled a spell under his breath and his wand glowed pink. He put it back, saying, "You need to stay calm at all costs, Hermione."

I tried to keep my gasps to myself as people began popping out of thin air around us. I was trying to register may faces at once when I spotted a familiar one. A harassed looking Ron was standing a few feet away from us, yelling at everyone in sight.

"What the hell is going on?! Where is my daughter?! Harry!" he said, finally catching the eye of his best friend. "Harry! What's going on?!"

Harry delivered the unpleasant message. "Hermione says when she got here, Mrs. Ardsley and Baker were nowhere to be found."

"What?" Ron said, turning towards me. "But, Hermione--"

I didn't hear a word he said as my eye registered a seemingly odd green light emitting from inside the house. I took off towards the front door again, feeling Harry and Ron on my heels. Now crying, I pounded on the door again. "Mrs. Ardsley! Mrs.--" The door opened to reveal my little girl.

"Baker!" I pulled her into my arms.

"Mummy! Won!" she said, sounding even more excited that we were both there. He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Mummy, why awe you cwying?"

Mrs. Ardsley came and stood in front of the three of us, looking baffled. "Hermione, what's going on?" she asked.

I felt my face turn a bright red as I wiped away at my eyes. "Well, erm—you see—I couldn't find anyone here."

"I took Baker out for ice cream, darling."

"Oh," I said, feeling increasingly stupid.

"I'll go talk to the guys," Harry whispered behind me.

"Would you two like to come in?" she asked Ron and myself.

We couldn't very well turn her down.

* * *

"Got it all cleared up," Harry said, when Ron and I returned to the backyard.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid," I said, blushing again. After the big misunderstanding, I had agreed to let Baker spend the night with Mrs. Ardsley so the aging lady would know I still trusted her.

"It wasn't your fault," Ron said fairly.

"We did what we were supposed to do," Harry agreed.

"What were you doing here, Harry?" I asked.

"I told you about my construction down here. I came to see how things were going and then I heard you screaming."

"But what was the 'red alert' about?"

"Standard procedure," Ron butted in before Harry could say anything. "And it's actually a pink alert."

I suddenly found myself growing suspicious of the two of them again. "So, you're telling me every time someone isn't sure where their child is, you send out every auror you have? You pull them away from fighting Dark Arts and such?"

Ron's ears went red. "That wasn't every auror we have."

Harry sighed. "Enough is enough, Ron. We've got to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"We don't have to tell her! In fact, we've been instructed not to."

"What?!"

"She needs to know. Her not knowing is making the whole situation worse. Don't' you want to protect Baker? She is your daughter!"

"Are you going to tell me?!"

"Of course, I do. But--"

"What about Baker?!"

"Then, she's got to know."

"Does this have something to do with the memories I've never lived and the man in the black cloak?!" I interjected.

They both looked up. "What?!"

"C'mon, Hermione. We're going to the Ministry."

There was a pop and they were both gone.

I went too.

* * *

A/N: Wow, wasn't that fun?! I'll post on a Friday next time...probably. I'm so busy what with volleyball, softball, yearbook, newspaper, homecoming committee...so on and so forth. Next chapter is currently off-the-heezy long. How about a wonderful song to encourage you to review while you wait?!

I'm only happy with reviews

I'm only happy when they're good and long

Don't try to take that last comment wrong

I'm only happy with reviews

Pour your reviews down on me

Pour your reviews down on me

I'm only happy with reviews

Well, that was perfectly ridiculous and I'm sure three fourths of you have never heard that song. Anywhodigger, send cheese riot, LauriAnn's beta, LOTS OF HATE MAIL!

And so you know, last chapters reviewers were definitely the nicest, greatest yet! Thanks you guys! You'll have to work extra hard this chapter to out do yourself. In less you hate it or something. **Shrug**

the-wildcat-the-naturegodess: I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm glad you found some sugar at your house...not like I can.

Surfmyturf: Wow, thanks, I bet it takes a long time to read this whole story now.

Redhaired: Wow, thanks.

PiNaYPeAcHiE: Aww. Wasn't it precious. Ron's such a wimp, I'm glad we have Harry around.

Katy: You think so! Big ups; thanks!

Cheese riot: You're so weird. I hope you get all the hate mail you could ever want. "A whole new world..."

PinkyTheSnowman: I'm glad you've enjoyed it; thanks!

Lisa Potter: Nope, Ron is still with Baker...for now.

AynaT: I didn't stop. It's just gonna get better and better...I hope. I hope you still like it.

Thehalfbloodprincess: Thanks!

Jerri: Thanks a lot!

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Well, Luna's er not living so they won't really be together per say. I guess I should've cleared that up.

Alenor: So, some of my foreshadowing actually makes sense. You're pretty close to it. It will all make sense soon.

Me: Thanks, but don't get mad at me please!

Maggie: Wow, I am so damn flattered. I think that is the nicest thing any reviewer has ever written. And you play softball, that's AWESOME!

Ilikechicken: They will, I will, please remain calm.

SinfulColors: I'm glad you found it too.

Seekerpeeker: She's special cause that's the freakin plot ok?! Jk. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like the rest of the story. Thanks for taking so much time to read it. You will be very happy soon. And I'm glad you've enjoyed perfectly evil Ginny. Isn't she just perfectly evil?!

Btw, Baker will have a speech impediment for the rest of her life cause I think it's so damn cute! Kidding, kidding...I actually did write a Draco/Ginny story. It was a bust.

Tiffany-45: I'm glad you liked the cuteness and the foreshadowing. It was kick ass, wasn't it? Lol...jk!

Mufleta: They were together in school, so you wouldn't remember. Thanks for the super nice review!

Bhekie: That's a song?! God bless cheese riot. I like to use random song titles. I think I'm changing the second chapter to 'Nothing on but the Radio.' Isn't that amusing?

Kat6528: Thanks. Everybody likes Baker...wouldn't it be funny if someone just said I HATE Baker! What a brat!

Miss Mione: Wasn't that nice? Yes, yes it was. Jk! Luna's dead I'm gonna clear that up for people I guess.


	15. Honestly

A/N: Here it is guys. You're going to think I've jumped completely off the edge. This chapter is pretty crazy, lemme warn you. You're lucky I posted it today. I was going to wait another week, but I realized I probably can't post next week since it'll be Homecoming and I'll be oober busy so be glad I posted!

Thanks cheese riot for being on time! I love you!

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked, looking at the unfamiliar dark corridor we were standing in.

"We're under the main part of the Ministry of Magic," Harry said, tapping his wand on one of the doors.

"We must be miles underground then."

"Bingo," Ron said, opening the door to his left after tapping it with his wand. "C'min here."

I followed the two of them through the door and Harry slammed it shut behind me. "Dumbledore built these right after he heard about Voldemort's return."

"Right under Fudge's nose," Ron said proudly.

"They're completely soundproof, magic-proof, basically everything proof. Everyone in the Ministry uses them now—for secret meetings and such."

"So, I'm guessing we're not supposed to be using them."

"Not technically," Ron said, sitting down at a circular table in the middle of the room. "But no one can come in once we've sealed these doors. No one can overhear us either."

"Which is good because we have a lot to tell you."

"You do?"

"We aren't telling her everything!"

"We have to. This involves her as much as it does us!"

"But she isn't on the case!"

"She could help. Hermione's an asset."

"Ron," I said quietly, "Why don't you want to tell me? Don't you trust me?"

He glanced over, looking crushed. "D'you really think that?" He sighed. "Of course I trust you, Hermione. I don't want you to have anything to do with this because I know how dangerous it is. You could get hurt."

"Has that ever stopped me before?" I asked, actually feeling slightly relieved.

"I guess not. Well, c'mon then, let's get this over with."

"Finally!" Harry said, sitting down next to Ron.

I pulled up my own chair too. "Well..."

"Er—where are we supposed to begin?" Ron said stupidly.

"We'll start where the story starts."

"But, it's hard to say where the story starts," Ron contradicted. "I mean chronologically or order of events? It still doesn't make any sense."

"Look, Ron," Harry said, sounding slightly agitated, we'll go from where history got messed up."

"What?" I had been trying to listen intently—trying to pick up on what was going on—but nothing they were saying was making any sense.

"All right, we'll start _where it started_," Harry said, still eyeing Ron. He turned back toward me. "A couple of years ago, a time turner was stolen from the Ministry of Magic. They said it 'mysteriously disappeared' one night."

"Prats," Ron muttered darkly.

"So, naturally, the members of the department began looking for it. And for any place in the timelines where it looked like any foul play might have occurred. After a couple of months of monitoring, they didn't notice anything, and the case was dropped.

"But, a couple of months ago, Ron and I were doing some research for Colton Mosley--" ("Idiot," Ron muttered)—"he had found some smuggled goods in Panama, and we were told to go through the files and see if there were any stolen items that had never been recovered. We were looking through all these files when Ron spotted the file on the time turner."

"It was really bugging me, so I showed it to Harry," Ron explained.

"One guy hadn't wanted to close the matter--"

"A Ukrainian bloke named Vitaly Szechznik. Weird guy."

"Weird or not, he showed us the timeline. About six years ago, a really weird mark was shown, like a whole other tree branching off. Szechznik told us the Ministry guys said it was an error, but Szechznik knew he'd seen something just like it before."

"So, we started going through files. Hundreds and hundreds of files. But Harry found the one that told us everything."

"In 1774, the Revolutionary War began in America. This Ostrowitz bloke lost a ton of kinsmen in the war, so he decided to go back and change the entire outcome of the war. He made a time split. And, the exact same mark was shown in that year."

I gasped, but Harry didn't hear me.

"Ron's gotten better at explaining a time split than I am."

I, of course, knew what a time split was from my experience with a time turner in third year, in which, McGonagall was constantly warning me. On the other hand, Ron seemed to be glad he was teaching me for once, so I let him carry on.

"See, a time split occurs when someone goes back in time, and completely changes what happens—completely different people live and die. The last noted one _was _in 1774. That Franz Ostrowitz guy killed a lot of people, but saved many of his own."

"How did they reverse the effects and merge the timelines again?"

Ron looked shocked at my fast comprehension. "They went back and killed Ostrowitz almost directly as he was born. He was deleted from history, and the war was able to go on, as it should have. They figured out rather early on what he was up to anyway. He didn't keep what he was doing very quiet."

"But, still, why can't they just go back in time and kill whoever's done it this time?"

"First off, that's really unorthodox," Ron said. "And, there's a lot more we'd lose this time..."

"And, it's not that simple. We're not really even sure who's behind it this time," Harry explained.

"You need to understand the situation."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm _trying_ to understand the situation."

"Well, if you're going to be like that--"

"DON'T YOU TWO START! Hermione, we're trying to tell you, if you'll just be patient."

I shot Ron a look. "Well, I am trying."

"Well," Harry continued, "at that point, we kind of hit a roadblock. We knew there were two different timelines now, but we didn't know why or what had been altered so much it could cause a time split—almost a completely different universe."

"But, we still knew this wasn't a coincidence."

"And we had to go with our first suspicion."

"Former Death Eaters."

"That's when Szechznik's weirdness finally came in handy. It seems as if he likes to lurk around the Ministry after hours, spying on different departments."

"Well, that has to be completely illegal!" I said.

Ron grinned. "And completely to our advantage."

"He knew they kept tabs in the Department of Magical Law on all Death Eaters they'd never found enough evidence against to prosecute. All Ron and I had to do was use some of our school day sleuthing."

"You could've been arrested!"

"Well, we're really sorry, Hermione, but we were a little more concerned with the fate of the world. We'll try to be a bit more thoughtful next time," Ron said sarcastically.

"_Anyway_," Harry said loudly, ignoring us both, "we went snooping and found all the files. We, of course, pulled the suspicious ones."

"But, why? I'm sure if you'd have just asked permission--"

"Oh, but you've hit the problem. If we told Kingsley what we were up to, it would've officially been a case, and Ron wouldn't have been able to work on it."

"I just got 'on,' remember?"

"Oh," I said, beginning to catch on, "that's 'taking research a step too far,' right?"

"Yep," Harry agreed, "Weasley just about got in over his head on this one."

"So," I said, deciding to overlook all the legality issues in my quest for answers, "What of the tabs? Did you figure out who the culprit was?"

"Well, no, not exactly. There was this one bloke..."

"Wayden," Harry supplied.

"Yes," Ron rolled his eyes, "Jamison Wayden. They said he disappeared a couple of years back. They assumed he had probably died in some battle. They 'assume' so damn much; you'd think they'd learn their lesson."

"Well, there you go, right? Wayden's your man."

"Well, not exactly. First off, there's no way this was just a one-man job."

"All right, I've got it. His cronies are yet to be discovered. Wayden's the number one suspect. Let's spit it out then. What did one person—or this group of people—alter so much that it would cause a time split?"

"That's exactly what Ron and I asked. We thought it would be hard to figure out, maybe even take us years, but it turned out the answer was sitting right under our noses the whole time."

I sat on the edge of my seat, knowing the truth was just out of my reach. I could feel the eagerness etched into every line of my face. "What was it?! What happened?!"

Ron looked at Harry, who shrugged as if to say 'go on.'

"Well, this...this event, took place about six years back."

"Yes, but what was it?!"

"It seems they went back and—and messed with some people's feelings—towards their friends."

"What sort of feelings? How?!"

"And three friends made a mistake, broke up a power they didn't even know existed. It wasn't Wayden so much as them that messed up the timelines."

"What friends?!" I was now resisting a strong urge to shake Ron. "WHO?!"

"Hermione!" Ron burst out. "Don't you get it yet? Us! It was the three of us!"

I slumped back in my chair. My voice sounded small now. "What?"

Harry withdrew a folder from out of nowhere and gave it to me. He threw the folder on my lap. "This. The trinity—this is what it takes to destroy Voldemort."

I shook my head. "The trinity? What about Voldemort?"

"Well, he's not gone," Ron said, picking up the file. "Harry didn't destroy him—he couldn't. Not alone."

"Are you saying--?"

"All along, you've been thinking it was the other universe that resulted in the time split, haven't you? That's what we thought too."

"We—together—destroyed Voldemort when we were seventeen. When we were nineteen, Wayden stole a time turner and went back to our sixth year."

"A love potion," I mumbled. "Simple as that. It took one love potion to tear us apart."

"Well, more than one," Harry said, shrugging.

"So, what? What does that mean?"

"It means that that's Harry's and my job. Remerging the timelines. Stopping You-Know-Who before he can get anything started."

"That's absurd! How does anyone expect you to do that?"

"Our best guess is to kill Voldemort in the here and now."

"That's—that's even more insane," I murmured hopelessly. I ran a hand through my hair and the other two allowed me my silence. How were _they_ supposed to destroy Voldemort? How would they remerge the timelines? I attempted to compose my thoughts. "And how did you find all this out?"

Harry picked up the file again. "I'm not going to lie to you; it was hard. We spent so much time here. Looking through files. And we gave up so many times."

"Why'd you keep coming back then?"

"Ron. He just had that feeling. He knew...I dunno—something."

I looked at Ron. He shrugged. "It bothered me."

"But where did you find it? How can you be sure?"

"I reckon we can't be _sure_. This is just the pieces we've put together."

"It would've been a lot faster with you on the team—with the complete trio," Harry mused.

"What then? What's this file?"

Harry handed it back to me. "Read it."

I opened it up. There were little markings and scratching all over the aged parchment. I recognized one page as Latin, but the rest looked indiscernible. "I can't. It looks like chicken scratch."

"Yeah. We stole the translations ages ago. They had been keeping it in the Department of Mysteries. Kingsley only gave us this a few days ago. It's a sort of spell; Merlin invented it in his later days. We're not exactly sure how it works—no one is. Well, we think the 'us' in the other universe know how to work it. We think 'we' discovered it in sixth year—from things we've seen."

"You've seen?" I questioned.

"Oh, that. Hasn't it ever happened to you? You know, you'll be thinking about something or something'll happen, and suddenly, you'll have this flashback of something that never happened?"

"Yeah, she has," Ron answered for me. "She told me about them once. Remember, Hermione?"

"Yes, that's what happened this morning. In the kitchen." Harry and Ron shot knowing looks at each other.

"Well, where were we?" Harry asked after a moment.

"The file," I said, twirling it around in my hands. "You were telling me how you stole it."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, acting like he had missed the 'stolen' part. "Well, you see, Szechznik, he told us we should look for this stuff in the Department of Mysteries, that's where they keep those sort of files."

"Lucky for us, Goldstein has the keys to almost everything in the entire Ministry," Ron said, spitting out Anthony's name like it was venom.

"Yeah, Hermione, your boyfriend really helped us out," Harry said, grinning.

Before I could respond: "He's not her boyfriend."

Harry and I both turned to stare at Ron, and his ears turned red. He shrugged. "Well, he's not."

I shook my head. "I thought he worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Yeah, and that means he has drinks with every person in the Ministry at least once a week."

"So, he did us a favor and got us in."

"We dug through tons of files...again."

"And then we found this baby right here," Ron said, thumping the folder.

I looked at it. "How can you be sure? How can you know that _this_, of all spells, is what we used to defeat Voldemort?"

"As soon as we touched it, we both had the same flashback."

"And then this one appeared," he said, pointing at one of the pieces of parchment.

"The Latin-looking stuff. It wasn't there until after we had had the flashback," Harry told me helpfully.

"What does it mean?"

"It's gibberish to read," Ron told me. "But in English, that," he pointed to the title, "says 'The Missing Link.'"

Ron sighed and looked at Harry. "Are you sure--"

"Seriously, Ron. It's time."

"Well..." I prompted.

"The Missing Link is what they call the one thing—or in this case, person—the split-world gained. If a split goes on for too long, more things can take the worlds farther and farther apart."

"Voldemort!" I answered. "He should've died. He's what our world gained!"

"Not exactly..." Ron continued, his ears glowing.

"But," Harry interrupted, "this missing link may be the very thing that will help us destroy Voldemort in this reality. Or so says that file there."

I could feel the pieces clicking together in my mind, trying to comprehend so many things at once. Both boys were staring at me expectantly.

I was trying to think. What one specific thing had come out of Ron, Harry, and I losing our friendship?

And then it came to me. It was so obvious...and so horrible. "Not..."

"Hermione, don't panic."

"Don't panic! Ron, how can you_ not_ panic! Our daughter could be the key to destroying Voldemort. Hundreds of ex-Death Eaters could want to kill her?! DON"T PANIC?!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry it took so long for us to tell you. Harry didn't tell me either," Ron said, looking bitterly at Harry. "I realized it that night we were—you know, together, at Ginny's flat. After you told me. That's what I was writing the letter to him about. That's when he told me he had known all along. He had been watching her all along."

"What?!"

Harry sighed. "I've been watching her. It was my first-ever solo mission. The first couple of weeks I had of being 'on,' I was always back up, or 'go watch how Mosley handles this mission.' And one random day, Kingsley comes into my cubicle and throws a memo attached to a file on my desk. He said, 'I expect you to be ready to go by Friday.'" Harry scratched his head. "Merlin, I was excited. My first mission, all by myself; but I was going to be like a bodyguard—a bodyguard for a three year old of all things. But, I did what it said, ignoring everything about the person I'd be watching."

"Are you saying you really moved to Godric's Hollow to look after Baker?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much. I was so amazed when I found out it was your daughter—your and Ron's daughter of all things. That's when I delved deep into the mystery of the Missing Link, into the research."

"Tell me why, if they didn't even know about the time split or the Missing Link or anything, they would want to keep an eye on Baker?"

"She was one of the people that fit a prophecy made in 1926."

"Oh, God," I said, putting a hand to my head. "Not more, please."

"A Seer named Micelle Zoírsrostow delivered the prophecy. It was about a 'link' that could alter the direction of the Dark. An illegitimate child of both muggle and pure blood. There was also something mentioned about three, and we figured it was about Baker's birthday—on the third day of the third month."

I shook my head. "So, you had to watch her because of the prophecy. And Ron got off all those days because he was watching her?"

Harry nodded.

"I still don't understand. Why does she have to be watched _now_?"

"Well, it's an interesting story..."

"So I'm finding out."

"Baker wasn't in the file at all. She showed up there one day. We figured someone had been trying to hide her from the Ministry. Or Ron." Harry shrugged.

"If you're saying it was me--" I began accusatorily.

"Of course not!"

"Well, then why would she just _appear_? I mean, I've read Deep in the Ministry of Magic, and I know every birth of a magical child is recorded—their parents, their exact moment of birth."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. You know everything," Ron interrupted.

"Well, someone figured out how to get in the system. Had they kept her a secret much longer, they probably could've...found the two of you. And, when they found her, she matched the description in the prophecy one hundred percent."

"Are you sure? I mean, what's the thing about the three? What's the exact wording?"

"Tri—I dunno, it's really odd. Not English, I don't think."

Ron jumped up. "The trinity! You and me! I've got it!"

We both stared at him. He turned red. "Milk!" he screamed. "I _need_ milk! I need to leave and get milk!"

Harry turned back to me. "Ok, Hermione, I think we've got you pretty much up to speed. Except--"

"Hurry!" Ron said, checking his watch.

"It's Dumbledore. He's--"

"Alive!" Ron supplied. "We'll talk to him later! Let's go!"

He jumped up and complicatedly swished his wand across the door. It cracked open and he pushed it fully, making a flat out sprint to the end of the hall and out of sight.

"Are you telling me Dumbledore's not--"

"Shh," Harry interrupted. "Not out here. We'll explain later." He looked in the direction Ron had gone. "What d'you think's up with him?"

I shrugged. A deep weight had settled in my chest. We had messed up. We hade allowed Voldemort to survive. And my own daughter was in trouble because of it.

Harry stared at me for a moment. "Hermione, I know this is a lot to take in, but--"

"Home. I want to go home."

So, I just went.

* * *

A/N: Am I crazy? Have I driven completely off the edge? Drop me a note and let me know. Just submit that review, baby! Seriously, I really need to know what ALL my readers think of the plot twist! Wow, all these review responses are starting to be a pain in the ass. But I love y'all so I'll do it anywhodigger!

Wait what?: You reviewed just in time to get a shoutout! Thanks for the love! And you spelled portray right!

Thehalfbloodprincess: Way to get registered. Thanks for telling me extracurricular activities kick you ass too, I feel better! Student Parliament? That is ki—razy! I love it!

Ringirl: I'm glad you thought it seems plausible. A couple of people have said that and it makes my heart smile. Did you read you Chapter five or the whole thing. This chapter is a hella long though.

Gigglegirl13: Now, you know...most of it. Not the whole thing. But don't send me the flames. Send em to my beta cheese riot.

Ron'sgoddess: You hate country music? For shame!

Jdawg: Big ups, girl! Thanks!

Bhekie: Do you understand yet? Hoped you like it?

Me: Oh wow, thanks! Your review made my heart smile and it sounded SO smart! Yey for you!

Ilikechicken: yey for solved mysteries!

Candyhearts23: Wow, you like it that much! Thanks!

Mrs.HarryPotter12: What now? Was it exciting?

Cherokeegirl47: I did! Less than a week!

Lisa Potter: Sorry, writing all these review responses makes one short on brain cells. I mean Ron is still with Gris. But I think you get it all the same?

Redhaired: Thanks!

Mufleta: Language! If you were confused last chapter, I bet you're really confused now. And I've never read 'the giver.' I've always wanted to though.

Alenor: Hey, you figured out that all by yourself! Congrats! Lol, jk! Glad you like it!

Hermioneron: longer? Someone told me they were too long! Make up my mind!

Cheese riot: Riki, you trip me up. You're slap outta yo mind, guuuuuuuuuuuuuurl! I love the kung fu too! **insert Hermione flipping across the page**

Kat6258: Did you like it?!?!?!?!?!

Memommy27: Thanks! Off-the-heezy is my word I like to use. It doesn't really mean anything. In that sentence, it just meant 'that chapter is really long!'

Surfmyturf: Aw, thanks for having withdrawal without my writing. It makes my heart smile!

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Maybe I'm not writing clearly enough. Thanks!

Tiffany-45: I did break my one-week rule! Yey for broken rules! Boo for being mean to Gris: I've warned you people about that!

Alanpatty07: Sorry it took longer, I had to get my beta to work. And you should learn to love the cliffie. I have!


	16. Perfect

A/N: This 'uns pretty short, but there is fluffiness galore and I am assured you will like it. It makes my heart smile, anyway. I know, I know, I was late this week, but I've got oober good news! I'm gonna finish this friggin story. I've gotta write Chapter 20 and 21 and I'm done! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Ron and Harry didn't come around for a while after our talk. I thought they might be giving me a few days to mull over everything.

I would sink into a silence, just thinking. Baker was constantly asking me why I wasn't talking or where Ron was. I got so scared to leave her anywhere without me. I entrusted her only to Mrs. Weasley during the day and rushed home after work. Miles, noticing something was wrong, gave me a couple of days off.

I was asleep on Monday after I had discovered the truth, when my extra sensitive ears heard something pounding on the flat's front door. I glanced at my clock and, seeing it read 1:23, panicked.

I ran to the room next door and shook its occupant.

"W-what's going on?" Ginny asked, attempting to open one eye.

"Someone's at the door!"

She yawned. "They can come in if they won't wake me up."

"Ginny!"

"All right, all right." She pulled her covers back and just as her feet touched the floor, I heard the pounding again.

Ginny jumped up. "Someone _is_ at the door!"

"I know."

We walked in silence up to the front of the house. Ginny reached the door and pulled out her wand. She motioned for me to do the same.

"Who's there?" she called. "I have three men standing right here, all ready to blow you away!"

"Bull _shit_!" returned a very familiar voice.

Ginny rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Ron! You idiot! You nearly scared us half to death!"

And there he stood, considerably dryer than the last time I'd seen him standing there.

"What do you want?" Ginny hissed.

"Hermione."

Ginny giggled and his ears went red. "Well, then...I'll just leave you two at it." She yawned. "I'm going back to bed."

We both stared after her, waiting for her to disappear. When I was sure she was out of earshot, I turned back to him. "Ron, what's going on?! Is this about Baker—and--"

He put his hand over my mouth. "Shh...you can't talk about that stuff here! You know that."

I nodded, removing his hand. "What is it then? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Oh." I turned back from him and found a seat on the couch. He followed.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here. I'm not avoiding you or anything. We've just been completely swamped at work. I really would've come here sooner. I'm not--"

"No, I know," I said, waving my hand for him to stop. "I don't blame you." Not that it didn't make me feel any better that he hadn't just stopped visiting us completely.

"I've been trying to get here. I've been so worried about you. About you guys," he said, blushing.

"Thanks."

"How've you been holding up?"

I wanted to lie to him—to tell his I was just dandy and things were absolutely perfect. But, there I was, staring into those eyes, and words were just spilling out of my mouth. "Oh, Ron, I'm so scared. I don't trust anyone; I don't know what to do with myself. And Baker—she's so young, Ron. And there are people out there—people who want to hurt her. She needs us. And I don't even feel capable anymore. I just don't know who I am or what's going on around me!"

Ron didn't even look alarmed at my outburst. As if he had been expecting this, he pulled his arms around me in some sort of awkward attempt as a hug. Beyond caring about hiding my feelings from him anymore, I leaned my head into his chest and cried. I felt his muscles un-tense under my weight. He sort of tossed the back of my hair around.

"Hermione, I know you're not used to all these complications in your life, and I know you blame me and Harry for bringing all this trouble, but really, we just want to protect you."

"I just want to protect Baker. I could care less about myself."

"I know. I think that's why I got appointed this job. So you wouldn't kill _yourself_. And believe it or not, I'm actually slightly worried about you as well," he said, letting my hair fall on my neck again.

"But, what sort of thing could happen? How powerful are these people? How bad do they want to hurt us? Or Baker?"

"Hermione, you need to calm down. You're taking this to extremes _I_ didn't even know you could go to. This isn't all on your shoulders. I want you to be safe, so let's leave the worrying to me, all right?"

"Maybe I just don't trust you, Ron."

It came out before I could stop it. I looked up at him from where I was rested on his shoulder.

He smiled weakly. "So, the truth comes out."

"Ron, no. It's just—I just--"

"You want to know something, Hermione?"

I shook my head. No, don't tell me.

"When I was sixteen, or I suppose, the sixteen I _remember_ being—I was completely, madly, crazily in love with this girl. And I mean, she was perfect. Dark cinnamon eyes, matching brown hair--" he let my hair fall through his fingers—"I wanted to tell her the truth, but I couldn't find it in myself. So, I chose other ways. Criticizing every boy she fancied, making her feel low every chance I got. I reckoned she's figure out how I felt—she knew everything else." He paused for a moment, so all I could hear was his gentle breathing in the empty silence of the house. "Then, a guy came along who I couldn't criticize—he was perfect. Perfect for her. And he was my best friend."

"Ron, why didn't you just--"

"What? Tell you? I wanted to. I said I would. I even sort of did, remember? That day I first kissed you? No potion could've made me do that."

I was too tired to be shocked by this news. "You mean, no potion—does that mean that when we kissed you were acting on your own free will?"

"Pretty much."

"When I kissed you, the spell broke—I remember that. How are those spells lifted?"

Ron's muscles all tensed up again. "Uhm—they can—er—be lifted in many different ways."

My hand involuntarily traced the length of his arm. I felt goose bumps rise on it. I just knew how much I loved it when he was near me—I felt safe, even when I didn't trust him to be there long. I didn't trust him not to leave me.

"Hermione, do you think you ever loved me?"

I didn't speak. Why would he ask a question like that?

"I mean, before you lost faith in me, how did you feel about me? I just feel like I get so scared when I'm not near you—worried about you. But, then, I'm even more scared when I'm around you. Bloody hell, what _am_ I saying?"

Why did I have to find my voice in that moment? "I love you, Ron."

I'd _never_ said that before. I knew Ron knew I'd never said it before. And I knew it was true. As far as I knew, it was the truest thing in the world. I loved him with every bit of my soul. I loved everything about him.

I didn't expect a response. He gave the one I was least expecting in the entire universe. "I love you too, Hermione."

There—we had said it. We would never have to broach the subject again. No more awkward silences when caught each other's eyes, no more badly laid out sentences resulting in a blush, no more need for a little physical interaction. Just pure love. We could both go through life with someone else, knowing we could _never _love anyone else in the same way. Sure, he'd have a certain type of love for Gris—a certain affection—maybe it'd be the way I would feel about Anthony, but it would never be the same.

I made a sigh of contentment against Ron's chest. I'd always have Baker, at least.

He resumed playing with my hair. I closed my eyes, taking in his scent. I loved him; why could I just have him?

There was everything. It wouldn't be fair to Gris. He had abandoned me. We didn't ever get along. He had his career. We didn't have time for a storybook romance. _Nothing _fit together.

Except us.

My eyes never opened.

It was so dark. Harry's, Ron,'s and my feet were pounding over the threshold of the astronomy tower. Suddenly, Harry flung out a hand, and Ron and I both stopped in our tracks, panting hard.

"I think we lost them," Harry muttered, leaning against the tall wall and bending over to catch his breath as well. "Did you two see Luna anywhere?"

We both shook our heads. Harry shook his as well; he massaged his scar and closed his eyes.

Ron suddenly shot me a nasty look. "Why did you have to be such a know-it-all? It nearly got us killed!"

I felt tears sting my eyes. Why did he have to attack me now? "Don't take that out on her!" Harry yelled at Ron. "Don't you dare!"

Ron looked ashamed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't apologize to me!" I shot back. "Harry, I don't need you to tell him off for me; I'm perfectly capable."

"Great!" Harry yelled, throwing his hands up. "Let's fight! That's just great!"

I looked down too. Harry was very good at making you feel bad about things you did.

"Sorry," I heard myself mumble.

Harry pulled himself up from his leaning position. "We need to find Luna and Ginny. I hope they aren't with Neville; he'll get them both killed. They're after him."

Ron swallowed. "We have to find them. Ginny could be..."

"Don't think about that!" Harry instructed. "Let's just go before they catch up with us."

"And please, Hermione, don't panic," Ron whispered.

I knew he hadn't meant it as an insult, but I felt my temper rising. Was he trying to imply I wasn't as capable as he or Harry?

"Ron, I--"

The door flung open behind us. "I found them!" I felt people begin to chase us. A hole was blown beneath my feet and I jumped up on the wall.

I felt my feet slip. I lost my balance. I was falling in slow motion.

As my heartbeat reached its climax, I felt my hand grope out and just grab the edge of the wall. But, it didn't matter. I was dead. I could hang on for three minutes, maybe five at the longest. Harry and Ron were long gone and trying not to lose their lives. And I was going to die, right here, right now.

Why didn't I just let go? My arms wouldn't ache. It'd be quick and it'd be over. If I'd just _let go_.

I had unclasped one finger, than two, when my miracle arrived...in the form of Ron.

"Hermione, hang on. I'm going to get you up!" Ron said, looking pale. He reached his hand down and intertwined it in mine.

"Ron," I said weakly. "They're going to come and get you."

"No, they're gone. Just hang on, and I think I'll be able to pull you up."

"Ron, no! Just let go! I'll pull us both down."

"I'm not letting go!"

"Then I will."

"Hermione, you let go, I swear to God, I will come after you."

"Ron!"

"We're not fighting over this. You die, I do too."

"No!" I said, crying again, out of fear and frustration.

"Here."

"Ron, no!"

But before I could protest anymore, he had found his strength to pull me up back over the wall. Now sobbing, I fell into Ron's arms out of weakness. He hugged me tightly.

"I thought I was dead!" I bawled.

"I know. Shut up! I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I fought with you. That could have been the last time I got to talk to you!"

I felt his grip tighten. "What if I'd never got to see you again, Ron! I love you!"

He pulled back, slightly shocked. "What?"

"What if something happened and I never told you? I love you!"

"I love you too, Hermione," he said.

He leaned in. I think he was going to kiss me, but I felt my dream leaving me. Why did I have to wake up then?

It had been so real. I couldn't believe it had actually happened. I wished I had been there to live it. Or had I been?

I pried my eyes apart and reached for Ron. He was gone.

And so was everyone else.

* * *

A/n: Y'all should kill me for my unusual new obsession with cliffies. Next chapter, you begin to build to the climax, and then, things get really exciting. Oh, it's so awesome! YEY! Some dude on TV just winked at me; it was weird. I'm scared. I hope he goes away.

I'm not going to ask you to review this chapter. You may do as you wish. This isn't a hint at all. If you want to review, do so. If you don't, don't. But, if _you do_, def take the time to review. I mean, you don't have to but. But if you really really want to, do. That's it; that's all I'm saying.

Kathleen: Thanks a bunch!

WeasleysWildHorseFeathers: How did I think it all up? That is a great question. I think I must've had an epiphany.

Mouskadiddle: God?! Where is he? JK-I love typos. I hope you are now well rested and dizzy-free. I try not to cause too much sleep deprivation.

Mel: Terrific spelling! You should my Spanish spelling. Me encantan Ron y Hermione tambien! Muchos gracias!

Gigglegirl13: So many Spanish speakers! Y'all are so talented. Mi espanol es muy mal! Of course, all that good stuff will happen.

Me: I hope you write two times better than me. I hope I make it farther than Fanfic too! All these reviews sure do make me feel better, of course.

Shelby6: Yey for me! Thanks!

YAK: I have an idiotic sense of humor. He was trying to make a cover up with the milk, you know. My beta warned me it was stupid. I'm gonna go sit in a hole. Yet another Laurie

PinkyTheSnowman: Prophecies are great, aren't they? Gotta love it.

Cheeseriot: Why the freak are you signed on?! Hey, I found out something for you. Me tortuga es enfuego! Great, right?! I'm still explaining that damn hilarious milk joke from last chapter to everybody. Damn my sense of humor!

Elijahsbaby1981: Ah, not that much planning. It sucked to write though. I never thought it would make any sense.

Lisa Riddle: So, one of your questions got answered this chapter. And I can't tell you what will happen when the worlds are remerged cause, hello, what else would I write the story about?! Loljk! Clever of you, trying to change your name on me like that.

Ilikechicken: Whoa, I'm crazy and I stayed true to the book. Hell yeah!

Tiffany-45: Omigod, I wish I was old enough to have known what X-Files was back in the day. But, the segment about it on 'I Love the 90s' looked awesome. I'm telling you about being mean to people what goes around comes around! Go, Ron, go!

Me The Cat: Eh, it'll be awhile before you're subjected to Moldie Voldie or Dumbly-dor, they're just chillin out in the background for awhile. Trust me, a great new asshole's coming up again pretty soon.

PiNaYPeAcHiE: Aw, thanks! You're a super duper awesome reviewer; I've mentioned that 11 or 13 times, haven't I?!

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Thanks!

Ron's goddess: Happily ever after?! Psssssssssshht! You obviously don't know me very well, do you? JK! Long live country music!

HogwartzBoizRHottiz: All right! Go you!

Maggie: Aww, thanks! I still couldn't find you freakin fanfic name thingy. This thing is such a pain in the arse. Thanks again for the kind words!

Hermioneron: I think I'll update...now!

Bhekie: Eh, that's not exactly it...but it is interesting.

Mufleta: Well, if you kinda know what's going on, we're getting a little closer.

Miss Mione: They live in the world WITH Voldemort. Sorry if that confused you. About your questions: We'll get to 'Daddy' eventually, so you know. I haven't decided about Harry/Ginny yet. Their future, I mean.

Alenor: Yeah, I made up the time split thing. It would be so cool if it was in the books—then I'd be like psychic. Haha, go me!

SinfulColors: Yeah, lots of plot thickness. Like Law and Order—chu chung!

Nattieb: You know, quite truthfully, when I started this story, I never saw that last chapter coming either.

Candyhearts23: Thanks! Ron doesn't want milk. That was a joke I found hilarious, went wrong. He just wanted to leave so he made something up. Forgive my sense of humor.


	17. When You Say Nothing At All

A/N: Wow, this is the longest I've gone without updating in a while and it is entirely my fault this time. I kept meaning to do it, really! Do you guys know what I did last chapter? I forgot to thank my amazingly great beta cheese riot for betaing amazingly great! So oober thanks for this and last chappie! Luv u all buinches!

* * *

I got up, feeling around, pulling myself up from the couch. I called the name of the occupants of the flat one by one. "Ginny?! Gris?! Baker?!" 

I knew I shouldn't panic. Ginny probably dropped Baker off at the Weasleys' this morning; she did that often. And Gris could be asleep—or at lunch. No telling how long I'd slept in.

I followed the smell of bacon into the kitchen. A plate kept warm by a charm sat on the counter, a piece of scribbled parchment next to it. I picked it up.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I made you breakfast. You looked so tired—you must have fallen asleep on the couch. When did Ron finally leave? It doesn't matter; I never saw him._

_Anyway, Griselda didn't go to school last night; she wasn't feeling well. I'd go check on her; she was asleep when I looked in on her this morning._

_I left Baker at home since I figured you'd want her with you. Tell her I send lots of love._

_Love you too!_

_Ginny_

Ok. I took a moment; I took a deep breath. Gris and Baker were probably outside, or gone somewhere, or in their rooms.

I walked to Baker's room and slowly opened the door. A pink bedspread was neatly made up over the mattress, as usual. Everything looked completely normal.

I turned back and made the approach to Gris' room, numb to all feelings. I turned the knob to her room—or what had been her room.

It was the exact opposite of normal. The room was completely torn apart. Various pieces of Ron's clothing she'd had were thrown around the room. Posters and cabinet accessories were gone from the wall. The bed was unmade and the sheets were ripped off.

I walked in slowly, touching things left behind as I went. Another letter awaited me on the naked bed.

_Ron,_

_It's over. Thank Ginny and your mum for everything. You and Hermione have become wonderful friends of mine. I finally saw what was staring me in the eye the whole time._

_Griselda_

I stared at the letter, baffled. What had been staring her in the face the whole time? I shook my head uncomprehendingly, laying the parchment back down.

If Gris was gone, where was Baker?

My heart literally stopped beating in that moment. Words flashed before me—Baker, Missing Link, prophecy, kidnap. I leaned my head against the wall to steady myself. I picked up Gris' letter again. Nothing about Baker. But, surely she had to know.

I yelled again, to no avail. I couldn't breathe—couldn't think. Where would anyone be? Who could help me?

Making up my mind, I closed my eyes and pictured the person who could possibly help me. Blonde hair, green eyes. I had to apparate to her.

I opened my eyes. "Griselda!" I said, throwing my arms over her. She looked shocked. I took only enough time to note that we were in the countryside, surrounded by cow fields on all sides.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" she asked as I let go of her neck. "I'm not going back, if that's what you're thinking. Ron and I just aren't--"

"Baker's gone!" I said desperately. "And I know I've lost my mind over nothing before, but this time, I know it's real! No false alarms, no paranoia...she's gone!"

Gris' face reverted to a ghostly white. "You—you're sure? Why would anyone kidnap her?"

"There's a reason. Look—do you know where Ron is? If there's anyway you can find him--"

"Here," Gris said swiftly, pulling out a silver ring with a ruby colored stone. "I can communicate with him through this thing. I can send him messages, or-" she pushed down the ruby—"call him in case of emergency."

I sat there with her for a moment, hoping against hope her plan would work.

And within two minutes, there was a soft pop and Ron had come.

"Gris! Hermione! What are you two doing here?!" he asked, sounding out of breath.

I lost all confidence in the situation at that moment. Hadn't I scared him for no reason before?

But I couldn't make Gris think that. "Baker's gone and Hermione's sure it's no false alarm this time."

I blushed crimson as Ron turned to look at me. "You're positive, Hermione?"

"She was there when Ginny left; then, I woke up and Gris was gone...and so was Baker. Right out of the house. Ron, what if they found her? What if they think destroying the Missing Link would remerge the worlds and bring Voldemort back to power?"

Ron's face turned white and he pulled out his wand. "That's _exactly_ what they think. _Priambus Quinque_."

Harry appeared right next to him, not one second later. "Ron, have you heard?! A band of former Death Eaters has started a huge scale duel really close to Spain with a bunch of our guys. They need all the aurors there right now."

Ron looked from Harry to me. I saw his face stiffen with resolve as our eyes met. "Harry, I can't go. They've taken Baker."

"They who?"

He looked back toward Harry. "Wayden and his people. They've taken her—probably going to try and get rid of her. I'm betting this 'fight' is an attempt to keep the aurors distracted while they try and bring Voldemort back to power—by murdering _my_ daughter."

Harry's face turned pale too. "No..."

But it all fit so perfectly. All the aurors out of the way—the only people who knew the truth clueless to where they might be. We were helpless. Or so I thought.

"There's only one thing to do," Harry said, accepting Ron's theory right away.

"Give up," I said, tears getting caught in my eyelashes.

"Give up?" Ron said, staring at me. "No! We have to get Szechznik!"

Harry nodded. "Hermione, you need to apparate to auror headquarters at the Ministry of Magic."

Ron looked sheepishly over to Gris. "Are you coming too, Gris?"

Her eyes were wide and she apparently had little, if any, idea of what was going on. But she nodded anyway.

"Apparate on three then...1, 2..." I lost his voice in the whirring blackness as I traveled through space.

I opened my eyes, looking at the same people, but a completely different scene. Empty cubicles stood all over the place, some looking as if they were left in the middle of people doing their work. Ron looked over at Harry. "Where d'you think he'd be?"

"In his office?" Harry suggested.

Ron shook his head. "He's lurking around the Department of Mysteries, I'd bet my life on it."

Harry nodded and we all made a straight shot to the elevator. Ron jumped in first and began frantically pushing the bottom button. More people filed in and out as we pressed on, glancing curiously at our group. At the last stop, we all ran out and made a beeline for the Department of Mysteries.

Ron pushed open the door, and I was praying we wouldn't meet anybody. We did meet someone—it was the oddest-looking man I'd ever seen in my life.

He was shrimpy and small, at least an inch shorter than me. He was deathly white like he'd never been outside in his life, right to the roots of his unkempt straggly hair. He didn't look to be but a couple of years older than us though. He was carrying a large cardboard box, piled to the top with knickknacks.

"Szechznik!" Harry yelled, he and Ron closing in on the small man.

"Weasley. Potter," he greeted in a dry, deep voice that didn't suit him at all.

"Where are they, you--" Ron unleashed a string of swear words. Szechznik didn't flinch at all.

"Who, Weasley?" he asked calmly.

"My daughter, you--" He found even more words to call the tiny man. "What have they done with her?!"

"Oh, Weasley, how little you know, yet how quick you are."

Ron had quite an extensive vocabulary of swear words.

"Szechznik, we don't have time for this!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, _time_," Szechznik said. He inserted his hand in the box. "What an odd, mysterious thing time is. And mirrors..." He pulled an antique mirror from the box he was holding. "They show us in the best of _times_, and..." he handed the mirror to me. "In the worst."

I vaguely heard Ron threatening Szechznik again. I studied the small mirror. It was an oval shape, surrounded by a brass frame with an attractive raised design. I calculated my reflection, transfixed. I looked pale and tiny. I put my hand to my hair; why did it look so short?

Someone's hand was touching my face. Szechznik was lifting my chin up. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

Ron pushed him away. "Don't touch her!" he grabbed Szechznik's collar in his hands. "Where is Baker? The Missing Link—where did they take her?!"

Szechznik looked Ron in the face. "Back to the beginning, Weasley."

Ron began to shake him, cursing. I had to pull my attention away from the mirror. The beginning—what did that mean? That's when it all clicked into place.

"Ron!" I yelled, batting his hand away. "Ron! Back to the beginning—Hogwarts. Where the timelines split!"

Ron stared Szechznik in the face for a moment and then pushed Szechznik away from him. I was surprised that the man was able to stand up; he must be a lot stronger than he looked. "Get out!"

Szechznik picked up his box, still wearing the same expressionless face he'd had the whole time. He turned away slowly and left the room.

I glanced at the mirror in my hand again.

"You better put that down, Hermione. No telling where he stole it from," Ron said, watching me.

When he turned away, I looked at the mirror one more time and decided to pocket it.

"To Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

I was brought crashing back to reality and apparated to the front gates without a second thought.

I was the first one to appear there. Ron next, and then Harry and Griselda. Everything looked as calm and peaceful as it should on a school day at Hogwarts. I glanced uneasily at Ron.

"Er—where to next?" he returned, glancing back at me.

I looked at Harry in turn. "Where d'you think they'd be? Have you seen anything--" he began anxiously.

"I'm not having visions here, Harry."

He shook his head. "I know, but--"

"Wait a minute!" I said. "The man in the Penseive—the one in black. He looked like he was heading into the Forbidden Forest."

Ron gulped. "Alone? Spiderless?"

"Ron..."

"I know, I know. Just curious." He turned back to the other two. "We need to let someone know what's going on."

"I-I'll do it," Gris said. "I can go up to the school or--"

"What about the aurors?" I asked.

"We need to go get backup."

"I'll go," Harry volunteered.

"Hermione, while Harry goes, why don't you go with Gris?"

"Oh, what? Like I don't think as soon as I turn around, you're not going to go looking for her straightaway. I'm not going to sit here and wait for you, Ron. I'm coming—this is _my_ daughter too."

He gave Harry the 'like we didn't see this one coming' look but sighed dejectedly. "I know."

Gris gave us all uncomfortable looks. "So, I guess this is where we say goodbye."

I nodded. Harry set off at a dead sprint to the gates and yelled, "I'll probably get there before you do!"

Gris seemed unwilling to move, so I made the first step away. I could feel my feet moving instinctively to the path next to the gamekeeper's hut. Ron was falling behind me. As we passed the cottage, I could feel him dreading that we would meet the same end as the hut's old inhabitant, Hagrid, had.

Ron's long strides had finally caught me as we were enveloped by the shade from the forest.

He glanced up at the path. "Well..."

I nodded. "This is it. I can feel it."

We continued on for a while, hearing only the noise our shoes were making, cracking twigs beneath our feet. The forest grew steadily denser whilst I grew steadily unsure of our path.

I finally lost it. "Ron, what if this isn't the right way?! What if they're killing her and she's hurt and alone and scared. What if she's faraway from here--!"

"Hermione, she's not! She's not hurt; she's fine. We'll just go—Hermione, stop! Stop!"

I wrenched out of his grasp, and tore off the path through the trees. I scraped my arms against rocks and tree roots, and several thorns caught my clothes and skin. I could hear Ron close behind me, but I knew he didn't understand and couldn't help.

Suddenly, a tree limb jumped up from the ground and grabbed my ankle. I fell face first into the leaves and what felt like jagged rocks. Ron tripped over me and threw his arm out to fall next to me instead of on top of me.

He was gasping for air. "Bloody hell, Hermione."

I put my hand over his mouth, so he could hear the voices I was hearing from the clearing above us. He pulled my hand away. "That was so _bloody_ close. Those idiots! We can't—Hermione, NO!"

He grabbed onto my robes and pulled me back down as I attempted to resume my sprint into the clearing. "You can't just sprint into there!" he hissed.

"But they have her, Ron! I know they do!"

He kept a tight hold on me. "I know they do, Hermione, but that doesn't mean it'll be any harder to kill us. We need a plan."

I tried to calm down; I need to be rational—like Ron was being. Whoever thought I'd say _that_?

I took a deep breath. "We need to get closer—so we can see what's going on."

He nodded, but as I made to stand up, he grabbed me again. "Hermione..." Without so much as a warning, he pulled me into a kiss. Not just a kiss—a perfect kiss. Raindrops dripping on the rooftop perfect. _Hallelujah Chorus_ starts perfect. _The_ perfect kiss.

He pulled back, out of breath again. "I'd prefer that not be the last time I did that."

I nodded. "Me neither."

I pulled him back for a second kiss, so full of longing and passion, I could feel the blood pumping through _his_ veins as my body pushed against his.

We both finally pulled away.

"You ready?"

"Let's go."

* * *

Yey! Everyone cheers All that time you've been waiting for that! So, let's be totally serious for a moment. I finished the story so I get major ups for that. But, I haven't posted all the chapters yet. There's still FOUR more to go. I think I'm going to write a sequel to it. But, only if you guys want me to. Do you? Would you review if I did? Tell me in your review. If enough people say yes, I will. On a completely different note, I would like to know from anyone who reads my other stories if they would like me to update one of them. Vote for either StS (Spoke Too Soon), TMD (to my diary) or TaC (Things are Changing). I'll be updating LTG again on Friday, promise!

No time for my lovely little responses or I may never get this chappie posted. Review, please! Luv ya! LA


	18. Odd Reversal of the Damsel in Distress

A/N: I know, I know, I said Friday. I'm a day late, so sue me. It's a long story involving our school's awful football team, so on. Anyway, once again, I have the best beta in the world, cheese riot, who gets 'the' major shoutout. And, yey, I'm writing the sequel! I was really going to anyway, but to hear all of ya say you wanted it makes me smile a whole bunch! Luv ya!

* * *

Ron and I both squatted down in a bush just outside the clearing. All I could make out were figures in black cloaks. My eyes scanned all over the place for any sign of my daughter's red hair. It only made me more nervous when I couldn't see one.

Ron glanced at me, eyebrows raised. I nodded back. I _knew _she was down there.

He motioned with his eyes to the far side of the clearing in which neither of us could see. I gave him another nod. I held up three fingers. One down...then two...

"Three." I made to stand up but the bodiless voice behind me reached out a hand and grabbed my shoulder. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two little lost students? No, I suppose not."

I tried to look around, but the hand had made its way to grasp the back of my neck. It shoved me forward into the clearing we had been looking at. Eyes shot around and snickers followed. Ron was shoved forward next to me, much harder. I grabbed onto his arm to keep him from falling forward as he lost his balance. He took my hand in his, grasped it, and dropped it. We knew we were in trouble now.

"Everyone, we have guests," the voice sneered from behind us. "The loving parents, I believe. She's a lovely girl. Amazing she came from_ you_ two."

I glanced at Ron out of the corner of my eye. I could see his temper rising. The color rising to his face, his fists balling. Now I was praying _he _wouldn't do anything stupid.

The man had strolled around so we finally had a chance to see him. He was tall and a bit plump. He was completely bald, but he had a prominent brown mustache, making it obvious he was in charge of the place. I was very interested in his stone gray eyes. They were looking at Ron and seeing what mine saw. A twenty-something boy with a ferocious temper on the verge of exploding. Unlike me though, the man's eyes showed extreme amusement.

"Of course," the man continued, strolling over so he was directly in front of Ron. He motioned toward me. "The girl's rather pretty, isn't she? Nice job, Weasley."

My face went crimson. How dare he!

That did it for Ron. He want for his wand so fast, even the man in front of him looked shocked at his stupidity.

One of the other men had caught on though. I heard "_Expelliarmus_!" ring through the clearing.

As his wand flew out of his hand, Ron seemed almost unfazed and continued to glare at the one man in front of him.

The man grinned again. He pulled back his hand and hit Ron over the head with it. I gasped loudly. "Idiot!" the man said.

Ron looked back up a moment later. I was begging him with my mind: _don't hit him, don't rise, don't do anything stupid_. I might as well have been trying to send messages to my mother for all the good it was doing.

Ron moved forward slightly when I made the decision to stick out my hand. I put it in front of him, and he recoiled slightly.

I turned to the man in front of him. "Who are you, and what do you want?" I said, trying to sound brave.

He looked to me. "I know you at least know who I am and what I want. I'm not going to play games with you."

Ron glared at him. "Wait, that's not what you're doing? Is this not all one big damn game?! Who the hell are you?"

"Language, Weasley. You and I both know perfectly well who I am. But, to please you, Jamison Wayden at your service."

"Where's Baker?" Ron spat.

"Is that the little brat's name?" Wayden asked. "Yes, I would tell you where she is, but for now, let's just say, we're babysitting her."

"Wayden, you're crazy! Killing her isn't going to remerge the worlds. It's more complicated than that!"

Wayden smirked. "Do you think me an idiot, Weasley? I know more about this than you do. When you two and your idiotic friend destroyed our master, I spent two years researching this, trying to figure out how he could take over both worlds when I split them. The Missing Link is but the first step."

Ron was staring. I could almost see his brain trying to take everything Wayden was saying to memory. I however, wasn't an Auror. I just wanted to save Baker and leave.

Wayden seemed to hear my thoughts and took an interest in me. He strolled over. "Miss Granger, is it? I busted my ass for three years trying to keep you and your little brat away from these people. I look away for a second and someone's found you!"

"Stop calling her a brat!" Ron burst out with.

"Shut _up_, Weasley! I'm trying to talk to your more intelligent half."

Ron shook his head, but heeded the warning. After all, he was wandless and outnumbered at least fifteen to one.

"What do you want to talk to me for?" I asked, trying to keep up my façade of bravery.

"You're very interesting to me, Miss Granger. You were so easy to manipulate. My guess is you still are."

I swallowed. I'm not easy to manipulate! He had tricked me, and he had tricked my heart.

"When I split you three up, I never began to imagine you would get pregnant off this buffoon. I mean, I knew about the two of you, sickening really, what happened." He was smiling an evil smile. He knew I didn't understand what he was talking about. "But I thought, surely, when I split you two up in this world, you would stay away from the moron. You're very smart, Miss Granger. And that's what interests me."

"You don't know what you're talking about," I said quietly.

"Now, why would an intelligent girl like you give up your future not once, but _twice_, for this idiot? Can you tell me that?"

I couldn't help it. I glanced over at Ron for a split second, but when his eyes met mine, I stared at the ground.

"Oh, I see. You don't wish to talk about it in front of the idiot. Go on, Miss Granger. It's not like he'll understand anyway." He cupped my chin in his hand and made me look up at him. "Come on now. The longer you talk, the longer you live."

I saw Ron snap completely. He left where he was standing and jumped on top of Wayden, swinging his fists.

Several of the black-cloaked men sprang forward and pulled Ron off. He struggled against them for a moment, huffing and puffing, but they held him firm. His face was beet red and he looked as if he would've killed Wayden had they given him the chance.

Wayden stood up, brushing off his robes and sporting a bloody nose. He finally looked visibly angry. "You do begin to grate on one's nerves after a while, don't you, Weasley!" he spat. Then, looking suddenly sickening, he laughed. "If this weren't going to be so much fun, I'd kill you now."

Ron swore loudly, still struggling against his captors. "You're a sick, sick--" he called Wayden a considerably appropriate name.

Wayden laughed harder. "Weasley, you have no idea. You wouldn't. Now that I've met you, I can't believe it took me so long to figure things out."

"What are you talking about?" I said quietly.

He looked back to me. "Ahh, Miss Granger. Since you asked so nicely..._Silencio_!" He pointed his wand toward Ron. "There, that's better, isn't it?"

"So, tell me. Why are you after us?"

"Oh, not after you, Miss Granger. You, your daughter, you ignorant boyfriend--" he laughed and pointed towards Ron—"are all simply casualties. They all really are, aren't they? The child of course, has been on the death list since she was born."

"Why?"

"It's not so much why as how. How she was conceived, how she was born, how she lived. That's why she was marked. Really, both of your faults, wasn't it?"

I shook my head.

"We've been after her for months—since we found out she existed—someone had hidden her from us. After we found her, we knew the Ministry still hadn't. We kept her a secret for a few more months, but it was inevitable they would find her if we had. They did and put an idiotic bodyguard auror around her every hour of the day.

"We knew we had found the perfect chance at Dumbledore's funeral. We approached her, as mournful civilians, but she didn't trust us. She screamed, caused complete chaos and we had to retreat. That's when I knew she was going to be difficult."

I glanced over at Ron. The Silencing charm seemed to be wearing off, yet he had stopped struggling. He wanted to know every detail of Wayden's existence; I could see it in his eyes. I couldn't help but think that every moment Wayden talked, the closer Baker could be to death. Why couldn't Ron see that?

"So, we planned a half way elaborate scheme. Last week, we made sure you would arrive before the woman and child at the babysitter's. We delayed them and made you get there early—some sort of worry jinx or something—you worked like a charm, throwing your panic fit. The aurors took you as the boy who cried wolf after that. Even he did," Wayden continued pointing at Ron. "He didn't believe you when you told him the child was kidnapped."

I looked at Ron, but he wasn't looking back at me.

"He had to go to Szechznik to have it confirmed. He actually trusted that two-face over you."

I attempted to ignore Wayden's jibes.

"So, we came to the house when you were sleeping off whatever excursion the two of you had been on, and stole the child. It was so easy. And it too, was your fault."

I stared at the dirt, tears dripping down my face.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Miss Granger?" he said, pulling my face up with his hand again. "This has been fun, hasn't it?

I looked over at Ron. He was staring at the same spot he had been before. I had thought he was avoiding my eyes, but I now saw he was studying something on the ground a few feet away from him.

Wayden saw my eyes and he looked to see what I was looking at. "Embarrassed, Weasley?" he asked, obviously thinking what I had before. "Milton, Gerris, bring him here."

The two large men holding Ron brought him over to stand in front of Wayden and me. "Weasley, what were you saying about this girl before? How did you feel about her?"

Ron's ears turned red.

"Yes, I thought so," Wayden continued. "She looks nice—do-able I'd say. But how does she kiss?" Before I could even register the fault, the horrible man had swooped in onto my lips, pulling me against him.

He let go and vomit rose up into my mouth. Ron had lost all containment of his thoughts. He fought ferociously against the men, looking completely insane with anger, cursing as loudly as he could, every word he could think of.

Wayden pulled out his wand, still wearing a sickening smile of triumph. He pointed his wand towards Ron's chest. I reached out and attempted to grab the wand but another mysterious body pulled me back into a restraint. Instead, I screamed "Ron!"

He stopped at the sound of my voice, huffing again. He glared at Wayden and his wand, not looking afraid at all. "She's not bad, is she, Weasley?"

Ron jumped again but was still unable to break loose of the men's hold on him. "You're so damn lucky they're keeping me away from you, you sick pervert! I would rip you into a thousand tiny shreds with my bear damn hands if they'd just let go of me for one bloody second!"

Wayden looked amused. "Really? Gentlemen," he said, addressing the men hanging on to Ron. "By all means, let the boy go."

Both men looked baffled. But, heeding the order, they let go of Ron and stepped back. As soon as their hands were a centimeter away from him, Wayden's voice rang out through the clearing. "_Crucio!_"

Ron's face of fury contorted into a face of pain in a second. He dropped on his knees, then onto the ground, screaming. I'd never seen Ron look so weak before in my life and only once before had I seen him come close.

I blinked and felt tears I hadn't noticed were fluttering down my eyelashes. I closed my eyes, in hopes of escaping the image. It was in my eyelids too. Wayden stood, holding the wand. No, it was night. No one but me was watching. I opened my eyes; they were still there, but it wasn't the same. I shook my head angrily. I wasn't going to have flashbacks; not now!

Ron had stopped screaming. He looked up from where he had fallen to glare at Wayden. Wincing, he attempted to push himself up on his knees. Wayden's eyes were twinkling. He was biding his time.

"_Crucio!_" he bellowed again.

I pulled my hands to my face as Ron began to scream again. It was then I realized the two men on my sides had released me.

Ron's screaming stopped. Oh, God, he was whimpering. I dared to open my eyes again.

Ron's face and body had been robbed of all color. All I could do was sit there and stare. I saw Ron glance over at me. He was hurting badly; I saw it in his eyes. His gaze left mine, as he felt Wayden approaching him.

Wayden pulled his leg back and kicked Ron's already worn down body. "Come on, Weasley!" he said cheerfully. "Get up! Tear me apart." He kicked him again.

He repositioned his wand. "_Cruc_--"

"_Expelliarmus! Stupefy!_" Wayden's wand flew out of his hand, but the Stunning jinx missed and hit the man a few feet behind him. He turned and stared at the wand held out in front of _me_. He smiled. "Aw, do you want attention too, Miss Granger? Don't worry, we'll deal with _you_ later." The smile was different, it was sick. It looked as if he was planning a different sort of torture.

My hand went limp. I almost had time to worry about the way he had said that.

"Now, I know you aren't talking to a lady like that!"

I looked around; my prayers were answered. Harry and a group of no less than twelve aurors were running into the clearing. Harry fired a spell and the groups began to duel.

I fell onto the ground, in fear of being hit by enemy or friendly fire. I began to crawl through the people, trying to get to Ron.

Suddenly, someone dropped on the ground next to me. It was Harry. He rubbed his arm and jumped up next to me. "Hermione, you need to get out of here!" He suddenly looked around and panic rose into his eyes. "Where's Ron?!"

"He's hurt."

"Where? How bad?!"

"I'm not sure. I'll get him out of here."

Harry looked unsure of himself. "All right, but be safe."

I nodded and stood up. This time, I ran through the bodies, dodging spells as I went, trying to find the place where Ron had fallen.

He was still crawling around on his knees, as if looking for something.

I dropped to my knees and grabbed his shoulders. "Ron, are you ok?!"

He looked up at me. I could tell he was dizzy and slightly confused. He grabbed my shoulders too and almost lost his balance. I took his arm.

"Are you ok?" I asked, trying to sound more calm.

"Hermione?" he asked, gazing at me. He shook his head. "Hermione, I'm fine. I need to find something...it's like—a mirror. It was on the ground. I think you should..." He trailed off and looked away.

"Ron!" I yelled.

He looked back. "Hermione?"

"Ron, what are you talking about? What mirror?!"

He gazed blearily at me. "Hermione, I—I—God, you're beautiful."

He fell over on the spot, unconscious.

"Ron!"

His eyes opened again as I shook him. He stared at me. "Find the mirror! Smash it!"

I stared at him. Whatever he was talking about, he had to be imagining it.

"Hermione, I know what you're thinking. I'm not hallucinating. Hermione, promise! Promise me you'll find the mirror and smash it!"

"I will, Ron! I promise!"

He blacked out again.

I crawled around, remembering the spot I had seen Ron staring at while Wayden was talking to me.

I felt around on the ground, maybe it was covered up by the dirt. I was so frantic in my search for the mirror, I didn't notice running into someone's feet.

The man looked down at me. It was a man in a black cloak. He kicked dirt in my face. "Get away, stupid girl!"

I backed away, scared he might do something to me. As I moved backwards, I caught a glimpse of something shiny in the man's belt. I ripped it away, got up, and ran to the other side of the clearing. He yelled.

I got all the way to the other side of the clearing when I noticed all the fighting had stopped. The men were all staring around, apparently confused.

Everyone turned around as a voice I had grown familiar to spoke. "I suggest you give that back, dear," Wayden said, standing at the other side of the clearing.

Stand your ground, stand your ground. "Why should I?" My hand was shaking like a leaf.

"I could think of one reason." He had Ron by the back of the neck. That was great. "I'll kill him. Right now." He laughed. "Odd reversal of the damsel in distress, isn't it?"

"Let him go, or I'll smash the mirror," I threatened.

Wayden threw back his head. "You think I care if you smash the stupid mirror. It will amuse me, of course. You smash the mirror, I kill the boyfriend. And all you'll have done is smashed a stupid mirror."

Ron was turning red. Wayden was going to choke him! He could hardly stand on his own two feet. Maybe if I just dropped the mirror, he'd let him go.

I moved to lay the thing down. I didn't need it; it was stupid.

"Good, very good," Wayden said smiling. "_Ac_--"

"Smash it!" Ron yelled through Wayden's hold.

As the mirror began to move toward Wayden my foot met glass, and cracked it. I put my foot on it again. It was smashing into millions of pieces.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Wayden rolled his eyes. "_Verisais!_" he yelled, pointing at the mirror. Out of the blue, all the men in the black cloaks began to apparate away.

Everyone was quiet and looking around. "Is it over?" one of the aurors asked.

Ron apparently thought so. He found it a good time to pass out again.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

The pieces of the mirror exploded.

I fell backwards and everything went black.

* * *

Omigod! Is that another mother freakin' cliffie! You should form an angry mob and kick my ass, I would. You should also kick my ass cause I'm skipping my review responses again this chapter! Please don't get mad! I know my cliffie obcessions are sick, as is the guy in this chappie. You know what else is sick? Taht commercial where that thing goes under that guy's toenail. Ehw, ehw, ehw, I'm shuddering now. To continue:

Hey, hey, reviewers!

Won't you submit one

How's about submittin a review for me!

Hey, hey, sweet reader

Don't you think maybe

You could write a nice review for me!!

-Please don't sue me Hank Williams or Jimmy Buffet and co.-


	19. Hanging by a Moment

A/N: Take it to the house, take it to the house! What is up, my home snacks! Here: nothing, chillin at the Holidae Inn, threw it at me like I was a shawt stop. Never mind! Major props to cheese riot fow some big pimpin betaing. Ye-yah! What?! Oh-kay!

* * *

"Did it hurt anyone else?"

"No, she was the only one close to it."

"She's going to be ok?"

"They think so."

Someone was stroking my hair. My head hurt and my throat was aching. I could feel my eyes fluttering open.

"Hermione?" Ginny pulled my hair back from my face. "Hermione, are you awake?"

My eyes were completely open. I could see three figures standing in my room, but they were unfocused. Of course, two of the figures I knew so well, I didn't have to see them in focus.

"How do you feel, Hermione?" Harry asked, squatting down next to my bed.

I opened my mouth. "Ok." I hardly even heard myself. Luckily, the shapes were becoming sharper and I could make out the people much better.

The bed I was sleeping on was white, the room was white, and everything smelled clean. I looked toward the back of the room and saw a man in black standing there, looking extremely out of place.

I pointed at him. The only word I could come up with was "Who?"

"Oh, him?" Harry asked, motioning for the man to come forward. "I think I've mentioned him to you before. This is Colton Mosely—an auror for us, you know."

Colton waved his hand as a way of greeting. He was a very nice looking man, probably in his late twenties. He had dark hair and dark eyes covered in long lashes. I tried to study him a little more closely but my head began to hurt.

I was becoming able to form complete sentences though. "Why is Colton Mosely here?" I muttered.

"Er—when you're feeling a bit better, I just want to ask you a couple of questions," Colton explained. He had a very soothing voice too; it was nice to listen to.

I nodded, and looked toward Harry. I was trying to figure out what they were talking about. "Questions about what?"

"Maybe we should just leave her alone?" Ginny suggested, making a motion toward Harry's arm.

"No!" I shot up. My memory was starting to return. Something about Ron, there were men in black cloaks, and...Baker! "What happened to Baker?!"

Ginny took my hands. "She's fine, Hermione. As soon as those men left, they found her."

"Where was she?"

"Apparently, trapped in that mirror you smashed. That was a very smart thing to do, Miss Granger. Why did you do that?" Colton Mosely asked.

Harry put out his hand. "I don't think we should do this right--"

"Ron—Ron told me to," I mumbled. "He was hurt, but he yelled at me, and I smashed it. Where's Ron?"

"He's in the hospital here too. He's doing ok," Ginny said in a small voice.

"He is?"

Ginny nodded again. "He's mostly been sleeping. He talked to Baker. She's been staying with Mum."

"We'll leave you alone now, Hermione," Harry said.

"No, you won't," I said, my senses coming around. "You and Mr. Mosely here will explain what is going on."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair. "C'mon, Mosely, this could take awhile. Once she gets started, she may never stop."

Ginny slapped him on the arm while Mosely got a chair for himself. "I'll go see if I can get you some food," she said.

I nodded. "Thanks."

She smiled and left.

"Well..." Harry began awkwardly.

"What did those men want?" I asked.

"Apparently, to kill Baker, Ron, and you. Well, I'm not sure if that was the original plan, but once you two got there, he probably figured he had no choice. Had to save face, you know?"

I nodded. "He almost killed Ron. I was so scared."

"Yeah, we know. Ron told us about it," Harry explained.

"What about that mirror? What was it? Why did they leave when it smashed? And why did it blow up?"

Mosely shifted in his seat. He was dying to tell me. Harry nodded in Mosely's direction and his smooth voice began talking. "We think the mirror may be their link to the other universe—how they've been traveling back and forth. Once you smashed it, they had to get back immediately. They can't stay here in our world too long. So, of course, when you smashed it, they had to leave before it was completely useless to help them get back. Wayden wanted to close the portal the moment they were gone, so he cast a charm on it. That's why it blew up. If you would've been maybe one meter closer to it, it probably would've killed you."

I shivered. That was a pleasant thought. "Is that it then?" I asked. "They're gone forever? They can't come back? The worlds can't be remerged?"

Colton shook his head. "They'll find a way to get back. They always do."

I gazed down at my white sheets and wove them through my fingers. "What about that guy?!" I asked, suddenly struck by a thought. "He works in the Ministry of Magic, but he knew all about the Death Eaters!"

Harry smiled bitterly. "Vitaly Szechznik. He doesn't know whom he's working for. He's a snake. He tells the Death Eaters almost every move we make."

I gasped. "Why in the world do you keep him around? Why don't you arrest him and throw him in Azkaban?"

Colton laughed. "Why would we do that?! The man's a genius. Half the things we know about the time split are because of him."

"He also likes to keep _us_ informed of what the Death Eaters are doing."

"That man probably almost cost Baker and Ron their lives!"

"Yeah, and he saved them," Mosely continued. "If he wouldn't have told you four where the Death Eaters were, Baker Granger would be dead today, and Voldemort would probably be back in power."

That shut me up.

I was trying to calculate what Mosely had said. Us four? Griselda!

"What happened to Gris?" I asked Harry.

"She and McGonagall met us in the middle of the forest. They were looking for us, but you know, you two had wondered so far off the path, they never found that clearing."

"Oh. Then, what was she doing in the middle of nowhere when I found her after she left Ginny's flat that morning?"

"Oh." Harry scooted his chair closer to my bed so our conversation could be more private. "Hermione, Griselda broke up with Ron."

"What! Why?"

"The two of you. Apparently, that day she stayed out of class, she heard you and Ron saying something to each other." Harry shrugged. "Look, I don't know what happened, but she said it made her see something and she didn't belong with Ron."

I gaped at him; I probably looked like a fish.

"She wrote him a note, but the two of them ran into each other when she went to pick up some stuff from the Weasleys'. Apparently, there was yelling and crying and mutual feelings. And it's over. For good."

That sounded final.

I turned back to Colton, feeling rude. "You wanted to ask me some questions, Mr. Mosely?"

He smiled. "Colton."

Harry rolled his eyes behind him and mouthed a word that looked suspiciously like 'flirt.'

"Well..."

"What happened when you smashed that mirror, Miss Granger?"

"Hermione."

Harry rolled his eyes behind Colton's back and mouthed 'back-flirter.'

I shrugged. "It broke like any mirror would. They all apparated, and it exploded. But—wait! Wayden did cast a charm on it."

"What was the charm?"

I tried to remember. Apparently, the explosion had harmed my memory. I never forgot anything! "I'm sorry, Colton. I can't remember."

He nodded. "That's fine. You've done more than enough. If you remember anything else, talk to Potter or Weasley. Thanks for your time, Hermione." He got up, nodded to Harry and me and walked out.

"He seems nice," I said.

"Nice my--"

Ginny came into the room. "C'mon, Harry! Out! Hermione, take a nap. We're going to come pick you up and take you home tonight."

I smiled and laid back on my pillow, falling into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

"Mummy!"

I crouched down on my knees and held my arms open.

Baker ran toward me and jumped in my arms. I kissed her numerous times on the face and hair. "Oh, Baker, I was so worried. I love you!"

"Ehw, Mummy," she wiped my kisses from her face. Then, she smiled and jumped up again. "I love you too, Mummy!"

I pulled her back from me to look at her again.

There was something in her eyes. She was scared; scared of everything, everyone. She trusted no one, and at so young an age. She had been traumatized.

God, she looked just like Ron.

She hugged me tighter. "I love you, Mummy!" she repeated.

"No one's ever going to hurt my Baker again."

I don't think anyone realized the extremities I would go to so I could keep from Baker getting hurt again.

I had heard Ron was out of the hospital too. He had returned home to the Weasleys, and I was dreading coming face to face with him again. I still hadn't forgotten about our kiss—or kisses, should I say?

I had packed up all of Baker's things and had her sitting on her bed playing with a doll in her room while I packed my things. The door was locked from the inside and out and I put an Imperturable charm on the room. I heard a knock on the door.

I cautiously approached it and looked through the peephole. There stood Ron, at a mix between wet and dry. He must've just washed his hair.

I opened the door and stood out of his way so he could come in.

"Hi," he said meekly.

"Hey."

"You weren't...busy, were you?"

I shrugged. "Just cleaning up in my room."

"You can go back and finish, if you want."

I shook my head.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

"About what, Ron? What could there possibly be left to talk about? We've discussed the Missing Link, Baker's danger, your job, and the time split! What's left?! What more complications could this whole thing have?!"

"We haven't talked about my feelings for you."

My defenses dropped. "What?!"

"Hermione...I think I'm in complete and total love with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up!"

He looked flabbergasted. "What?"

"Just shut up!"

He stared at me blankly for a moment. Then, we leaned in and kissed. Damn it! It was just as perfect as all our previous kisses.

"Did you get hurt?" I asked, leaning away from him.

"Broke a rib, but they healed it. I did something else to my head too, and I'm taking some potion for that."

I nodded. He tried to kiss me again. I turned away.

"Ron, we can't do this."

"What?! Why?"

I shook my head. "We can't."

"Look, if you need to go clean your room--"

"No, it's not that."

"I'll help you," he said, getting up and heading to my room.

"What! No, don't go in there!"

He looked at me oddly. "What's in your room, Hermione?"

He gently pulled me out of the way and opened the door. "Are you _going_ somewhere?"

I shook my head. "Look, Ron--"

"You're running away, aren't you?"

"No!"

"Hermione, you can't run away from this. Wherever you go, they'll find you."

"I can so!"

"No, you can't. If you run away, you're further from help. You'll be putting Baker in more danger."

"No," I cried. "I'll be saving her!"

"Saving her or saving yourself, Hermione? That was a half-ass attempt to murder her. Next time, they'll be back. With a better plan. You aren't running for her. You're trying to run away from your problems."

"No, I'm not!"

"There are people here who love you and love her, and you're trying to run away from them again. Why d'you keep trying to block us out of your life when all we've ever tried to do is care for you?!"

"No, Ron, you don't see--"

"Look, Hermione, people have worked their asses off to try to keep you safe. And I'm tired of being one of them! Are you trying to steal my daughter from me?!"

"God, no, Ron! I just--"

"You just nothing. I'm sick of this bullshit. All I've ever tried to be for you is a friend, Hermione. Maybe more. And yes, I made a mistake and left. But that was a long time ago and all I've been trying to do since is be a bigger part of my daughter's life—and of your life, Hermione. But all you ever do is push me away! You're always trying to push me away! And I'm fed up with it! I'm done. And I'm leaving."

He gave me one last disgusted look and turned to walk away.

I chased after him, tears crawling down my cheeks and onto my neck. "No, Ron! Please don't leave like this. You're right! I love you—I love you!"

But he was already gone.

I walked back inside to my room. Baker was sitting on the bed, staring out the window towards where I had last seen Ron. "Whewe did Daddy go?" she asked.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'whewe did Daddy go?' Why did he leave?"

I sat down on the bed next to her. She called him Daddy—she called Ron Daddy. "Is he coming back?"

"I'm not sure, Baker." I glanced over at her. "How did you get out of your room?"

She smiled mischievously. There he was, always back to haunt me in my daughter's features. "Daddy taught me a spell, remember?"

"What?"

She grinned. "_R_emembe_r_?"

* * *

A/N: isn't Colton hot? I think so! Wasn't that sweet? Do you guys know there are only TWO chapters left in this story? I sort of think the sequel is more of a continuation than a completely different story. I started it this week though. I hate plotting! It takes for-ever!

Do you guys hate me? I love you! So without further ado, here is an excerpt from the first ever _Chronicles of Ratonton_. No part of this story had EVER been released to the public before. And so it begins:

...All of a sudden, everything got quiet.

"No,w what about those damned birds!" Billy shouts.

Suddenly, Torre Fonaldson (name edited for protection of actual person) walked out of nowhere...much in the way Usher and Lil John did.

"Are there any white people in this story?" Billy screams.

"HEY, WE'RE WHITE!" yell the Spice Girls, but no one notices.

**Heavenly** A heveanly figure appears in a puff of smoke.

"Wow, that was...amazing," Torre says in awe.

"No," said the Oracle, who everyone now recognized. "Just a Marlboro." He threw down his cigarette and squished it with his toe. "I've come to speak to you Ratonton."

"You know my name?"

"Yes, I am the Oracle, I know all. For you are Billy, you are Torre, you Lil John. And you Usher, and--" he turned to the Spice Girls. "Who the hell are you?!"

**Part skipped so as not to contain any spoilers**

"What happened to Usher?" Nelly asked. "And when did I get here?"

"Omigod," Torre yells, pointing after a curly headed white man. "Justin Timberlake's stolen Usher."

Justin Timberlake was running away with Usher over his shoulder like a potato sack. Everyone chased after him.

Timberlake stops and stashes Usher in his secret hideout.

"You white ass pansy," yells Al Sharpton...from the future.

"Hey," says the Oracle to Justin Timberlake. "Bring back that Usher!"

"No!"

"Yes, you white ass pansy!"

Billy starts crying. "But we want him back."

"Cry me a river," Timberlake sings.

**And that is all I can give you**


	20. Songs About Rain

A/N: Damn computers. MIne is gone again, so don't expect the last chapter anytime soon. Sorry, I hope this will be enough for awhile. Meanwhile, I'll do my best on this and the sequel. Until better days....

* * *

A bell jingled as I pushed open the door to Flourish and Blotts.

"Be out in a minute!" Allyson's voice called from the back of the store.

"Ally!" Baker screamed.

I heard something drop the floor and someone say "Ouch!" rather loudly. Then, a very disheveled Allyson came sprinting from the back room.

"Baker! Hermione!" She yelled, scooping Baker up in her arms. She squished Baker between the two of us as she leaned in and gave me a hug too. "I've been so worried!"

I hugged her back. "Good; what kind of friend would you be if you hadn't been worried?"

She rolled her eyes. "I thought something awful had happened."

"It has. Where's Miles?" I asked, looking around the store.

She turned red and her eyes glanced toward the back room. "I dunno."

I raised me eyebrows. "Oh."

She pushed me playfully. "Miles!" she called. "Guess who's back from the dead?!"

Miles came from the back room, ruffling his hair. "Hermione?!" He grinned widely and gave me a hug too. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm f--"

I lost my thought mid-word. A color just outside the store had caught my attention. It was a bleach blonde color. "Would you two watch Baker? I swear it'll only be a minute. Baker, you know what to do if you need me?"

She nodded and showed me a ring on her finger. I smiled and ran out of the shop.

"Gris! Griselda! Griselda Raleigh!"

The hair turned around to show the face of someone I now considered my friend. She smiled. "Oh, hi, Hermione."

I grinned and ran to catch up with her. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Fine."

I looked at the sky. "Do you think it's going to rain?"

She raised an eyebrow, but looked up as well. "Yeah. Looks like it."

"Thanks," I said suddenly.

She laughed. "Thanks? Thanks for what?"

I sighed. "Everything. Coming with us when they had Baker without asking any questions. Being there for me. Being my friend. God, you wouldn't believe how much I'd love for you to come back; I miss you."

I was surprised that what I was saying was the truth. Since the beginning, I had never liked Gris. But, now I did. And I should. She had been nothing but nice to me from the first time I'd ever met her, at that party at the Weasleys'. Suddenly, seeing that, I realized how much I really was grateful I had met her.

"I wish I could come back too. I miss you all. Even Ron, God knows why."

"What happened?" I asked suddenly. "Why did you just up and leave like that? Without saying goodbye or anything?"

"Do you really want to have this conversation, Hermione?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "I should've known."

"Why did you leave? Why did you end it just like that?"

"Ron was in love with someone else."

"Oh, Gris--"

"Hermione, you don't have to say anything to me. I don't blame you. I blame myself—for not seeing it sooner. For being so blinded by my infatuation to miss the real love staring me right in the face. That's what you and Ron have."

"Do you hate me?"

"Never. You two belong together."

All of the sudden, I hugged her. She looked surprised. "Thank you," I repeated. "You've been a wonderful friend."

"It's no more than you deserve. Just take care of him, all right?"

I grinned sadly. I didn't feel like I had won anything. I felt like I'd ripped something away from a very good friend. "I'll try."

"Well, goodbye, Hermione. Don't lose touch."

"I won't. Bye, Gris, and thanks…again."

She leaned in toward me and spoke it a whisper. "I'll talk to Anthony."

I smiled. And with that, we both walked away.

I turned back into the store and met a smiling Ally. "Did you get things all worked out?"

"I think so. I should probably go, seeing how I'm _supposed _to be working today."

"Nonsense," Ally said, shaking her long, dark hair. "You will stay here and catch me up on what is going on. Miles will entertain Baker."

"Allyson…"

"Sit!"

* * *

"Wow," Allyson sighed, her head rested on her palm. "That is the single most romantic story I've ever heard."

"It is not," I said, staring at Miles trying to enlist Baker's help to make a sale. "No happy ending."

"What? You think happy endings just happen? No, people have to work for them. Over my many dramatic years, I've learned that."

"Well, I guess I'll just wait for mine to work for itself."

"Hermione, that's where you're wrong. Your happy ending came to you; he told you how he felt about you. But, you turned him away. Go get him, Hermione! Tell the boy how you feel about him! Why would you want to be apart from him for one more minute?!"

"I…don't," I whispered, looking up into her eyes. "I really don't!"

"So go!"

I stared out the window. "Who ever heard of a happy ending in the rain?"

"Who ever heard of _waiting_ for your happy ending?"

I threw my arms around Allyson. "You know I love you! And, I think I may love Ron."

"You do, trust me. So, go tell him!"

It was like a magic jolt. I didn't even remember trying to get to Ron. I was just there, banging on the Weaselys' door, the rain cascading onto my hair and me not caring one bit.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door. "Hermione, is that you? Come in, you must be freezing."

"Mrs. Weasley, I need to talk to Ron!" I yelled.

"He's not here, darling. He's gone. I'll tell him you stopped by, shall I?"

It was the last thing I had expected. Here I was, completely ready, and Ron wasn't even here. Who knew what terrible thing might be happening to him right now?

"Hermione?"

I shook my head. "No, Mrs. Weasley, don't tell him. I'm going to go."

"Are you sure, dear?"

I nodded and turned away. I heard the door close behind me.

With the rain falling in my eyes, I looked up at his room. I remembered what it had looked like when we were sixteen. The orange walls, the Cannons posters, the red headed boy lying on the carpet, laughing.

Then, there were my other memories. The ones I only wished I had lived. Why did I have to be the one in this reality?! Why couldn't I have lived as the boy pulled me up from a wall and almost certain death? Why couldn't I have been there to feel that kiss of survival and admittance?

Was I dreaming or was that boy standing right next to me?

"Ron?"

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing here?"

I laughed. I laughed rather insanely. "I don't really know. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I live here."

"Your mum said you were gone."

"Yeah." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Guess I wasn't really in a good mood. Did you know it was raining?"

I laughed again. "It is, isn't it?"

He was looking worried about my sanity. "Yeah. Did you want to see me?"

"Did I? Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

This was it—the moment I had been preparing for. Hadn't I said I was ready? I knew what to say. I had it all worked out.

My mouth went dry. My senses stopped working.

"Why did you want to talk to me, Hermione?"

The way my mouth was moving, I must've looked like a trout.

"Huh, Hermione?"

I swallowed. "You're getting wet, Ron."

Didn't people used to say I was brilliant?

"Yeah, you are too. Why don't you come inside while you decide why you're here?"

I shook my head. "I-I have to say this. I have to say it right now."

"So, say it."

The question was, how to say it? "You're right."

"Who? Me! I'm right?!"

I laughed nervously. "I've been trying to run away from all my problems. You _do_ care about me, and I _have_ pushed you away. And I think I'm going to do my best to stop it."

"Stop what?"

"I yelled at you—after you left the other day. I was crying and I yelled, 'I love you—I love you!' Didn't you hear me?"

He didn't look so comfortable anymore. He averted his eyes. "Sort of."

"Didn't you believe me?"

"Sort of."

I pulled on his robes. "I wasn't lying."

"An odd reversal of the damsel in distress thing, isn't it?"

Our lips softly met. We exchanged soft pecks for a moment—sort of like the rain soaking us both to the bone—_drip, drip_. One, then two, then I lost count. He wrapped his arms around me, pulled me in, and we shared a long kiss—finally, there was no rush, no insecurity, nothing wrong with it. We knew it was right. Something in my life finally felt right.

After what seemed like an eternity—a heavenly eternity—an eternity that should've lasted longer—we pulled away. Smiling, I leaned into Ron's chest. He rested his head on top of mine.

"You're getting wet, Hermione."

* * *

I actually very much intended to do my responses this week, but I have aprox. ten minutes before i must be somewhere and that's jsut not enough time. I rpomise I will be in a better mood by the last chapter! Thanks for being patient with me and my GD'd computer. Love you all buinches

BTW: For those of you who liked the Chronicles of Ratonton, thanks! For those of you who asked what the hell it was, it is a byprobuct of me and my slightly demented friends invovling celebrities, people from our school (such as Ratonton's white twin-not brother Chee-ad), and our own imagianry people. It started as boredom and has accumalated to a seventeen page unfinished story.

Peace up! A-town down!!!


	21. New Ends, Old Beginnings

A/N: Hi, guys. Been a long time, hasn't it? I think I've been rather reluctant to post this, the last chapter of 'Long Time Gone.' I was rather pissy in my last author's note, wasn't I? I'm sorry about that and I'll attribute that to the low amount of reviews last chapter. So, this is it. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Here, drink this."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," I insisted.

"Of course you are, Hermione, dear, but this will soothe you. Trust me; drink it."

I gulped down the scalding hot broth Mrs. Weasley was offering me. I actually did feel much better after taking it.

"All right, Mrs. Weasley, I'll admit it. You are the best mother in the world."

"Seven kids, Hermione. I feel so badly about you getting sick. I'm the one who let you stay out in the rain like that."

"Well, Ron--" I stopped. Should I really tell her I was sick because I had been standing out in the rain snogging her son?

"Needs to learn that kissing in the rain always results in a cold," she said knowledgably.

I turned red. "Oh."

"Don't worry, darling. I always knew he'd choose you."

I turned an even darker shade of red. "Don't say that, Mrs. Weasley."

"Why wouldn't I? Any other views expressed would be a lie. You two used to make Arthur and I laugh when you were younger—bickering constantly. Especially when Ron would bring up Viktor Krum." She laughed to herself again.

She stopped laughing and silence hung in the air. "May I ask you something?" I began cautiously.

"Certainly."

"Why—why were you ok with Ron and I having a child together? I thought you'd be sort of angry about it…as we weren't married and everything."

"Hermione, how could I have possibly been angry about it when I looked into Baker's eyes? Those intense blue spheres—walking replica of my son. I could've never been mad to begin with. Disappointed? Maybe for a moment. But I care about the two of you too much. I know you make each other happy."

"I'm sorry if we disappointed you."

"I'm not sure it's me who was disappointed as much as you were."

"Me?"

"You can accept it, Hermione. It's ok. Stop being ashamed. You may have a child—a wonderful child at that—but you are still a powerful, brave womanyou make your own decisions. You support yourself. You are the woman I'd like to see my son marry. And I'm not saying that because of Baker at all."

She turned away and continued to bustle about the room. "I've cleaned your clothes for you." She turned back around. "Now, darling, why are you crying?"

"I have been ashamed! Why was I so ashamed?"

"Are you ashamed anymore?"

I shook my head. She nodded, seeming satisfied. I pulled myself out of the bed and walked over to where she was folding the robes. I began folding with her. There, we sat in silence, two mothers extremely proud of our children.

I felt a heavy weight in one of my robes.

I stuck my hand in the pocket. I pulled out the tiny extravagant mirror I had received from Szechznik in the Department of Mysteries.

"That's beautiful, Hermione. Where did you get that?"

I twirled it in my fingers. "Er—nowhere."

I ran my fingers over the intricate design of the mirror again. "Here, these are Ginny's," Mrs. Weasley said. She walked out of the room, carrying a load of robes.

I looked up at the wardrobe sitting in my room. I smiled into it. There was something I hadn't seen in a long time—shining eyes, bright red cheeks. I looked, dare I say it, _happy_.

I looked back into the beautiful mirror. What the hell was the matter with it? I didn't look happy at all. I looked pale, sad, and there was absolutely _no _shine in my eye. And there was that stupid shorter hair! How could such a beautiful mirror show such an ugly reflection?

I checked in the wardrobe—nope, I looked the same.

I shook my head and propped the mirror on my wardrobe. It was, after all, a nice mirror.

* * *

"Baker, could you go play with Ginny while I talk to Daddy?" I asked sweetly.

She nodded and dashed over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting on the bench together, talking.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, gazing curiously over at me, eyes twinkling.

"This," I said, sticking my hand in his.

His eyes twinkled even more, looking mischievous. "You're such a teenager," he teased.

"Am I?"

"Come over here," Ron whispered, pulling my hand across the field. He pulled me behind Ginny's old playhouse far out near the woods surrounding their house.

"You're like an overgrown first grader," I chided, playing with a strand of hair in his face.

"That you love?"

"That I love."

I don't think I had ever been so in love in my life. The past five weeks, I had hardly spent a moment away from Ron, now my boyfriend. This was one of the rare moments when it was just the two of us, feeling the joy of being near each other. We didn't usually spend too many of these moments _talking_.

Speaking of…

He gently pushed my back into the wall and pressed his lips to mine. These were the moments I especially enjoyed. His soft lips pressing against mine, his fingers tickling the back of my neck.

"Hey, stop!" I said, pulling at his fingertips.

"What? You know you love it."

What was he, psychic?

"So, what. You like to do it and I don't want to give you that pleasure."

"I like this too," he said, kissing me again.

I pushed him away. "Then, you had better stop right now!"

He intertwined his hands in mine. "I have to work tomorrow."

"I figured. I do too."

Another kiss. "I wish you wouldn't. You worry yourself to death when you do."

He ran a finger across my face and through my thick hair. "How much longer do you think you'll have to work before you ever figure this all out?"

He sighed; he knew exactly what _this_ was. "Could be months; more likely years."

"I couldn't stand for you to be working that hard for that long. I'd go crazy."

"We'll figure it out, don't worry."

"I won't."

He snorted. "Sure."

I hit him in his arm. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Happily."

* * *

The Weasleys, Harry, and I shuffled around the kitchen of Ginny's flat, putting away dishes and cleaning up.

I ran into Ginny as I took a plate over to the sink.

"Hermione, would you eat this?" George Weasley asked me seriously, cornering me against the counter.

"If _you_ offered it to me, never," I said, staring at the cake in his hand.

"You're right," he nodded, "It looks too suspicious to just _give_ to somebody. Need to make it look less conspicuous. Fred, no go on the chocolate cake."

Fred nodded. "Right, maybe we should go red velvet."

"Hermione?"

I nodded. George looked back toward his twin brother. "Go for it," he said.

"Right."

George looked back at me. "Hermione, you know how very pregnant Alicia is, right?"

"Yeah."

"She asked for a pickled toad yesterday. Should I let her have it?"

"Shouldn't she have had the baby by now?"

George shrugged. "You're missing the point, Hermione. Should I or should I not give that slightly mad pregnant woman a pickled toad?"

"Give her what she wants."

"Right-o!"

I turned away, laughing.

I saw Harry brush past Ginny, and they both turned a dark shade of red. They had broken up again a couple of weeks ago. It was hard to see them fighting as much as they had been recently.

I was distracted from my friends' star-crossed romance by Baker running through the room. "Uncle Geowge, Uncle George!" she yelled, pronouncing hard. "I want some cake."

"Right, Fred, it works on three-year-olds." He laid down the plate and scooped up Baker in his arms. He turned her upside down, hanging her by her feet.

"Stop!" she yelled, banging on his legs. "AH!" she giggled.

He swung her for a moment and decided on putting her down, receiving a hard look from me. All of Ron's brothers seemed to be taking well to being uncles. Not that I would've expected anything less from the wonderful family that was the Weasleys.

"I think it's Baker's bed time," a voice announced from the other side of the room. My mouth dropped, and I looked over to stare at…

"_Ron?_"

He shrugged. "It is."

"But, Daddy!"

"Bed," he repeated.

"I'll take her," I said, winking at Ron, grabbing Baker's hand, and leading her to her bedroom in the back.

She changed clothes in silence and slid down under her covers, smiling smugly. She was enjoying picking out her own clothes, whether they matched or not.

I walked over to kiss her and blow out her candle. She suddenly grabbed my hand though. "Lay down with me for a minute, Mummy. Please."

I smiled, and lied down next to her. She put her arms around my neck.

"I love you, Mummy."

"I love you, too."

"Do you love Daddy?"

I was quiet for a moment. "I don't know, Bake."

I had used that stupid nickname. Ron finally got it in my head.

"I love him."

"I know you do."

"He kissed you one day."

"Well…that was…"

I stopped talking, but Baker didn't prompt for a further answer. She was quiet for so long, I thought she had gone to sleep.

"I saw you, Mummy," she whispered.

"What?"

"I was…somwhewe else. And you walked by me. You were clicking; you never click here, not like those girls dressed really fancy."

I had no idea what she was talking about. She began playing with my hair.

"And you had short hair. It wasn't as pretty. You weren't happy like you are now, either."

"That was just a dream, Baker," I concluded. "Don't worry about it."

"Was it a dream when that man came and took me from this bed?"

I couldn't believe it; she had never talked about that before.

"He took me, and he said, 'We'll be watching you now,' and he took me away. What if he comes back, Mummy?"

I could feel myself crying.

"He said he'd always be there."

"He won't come back," I whispered in the most assuring voice as I could manage. "Daddy and Uncle Harry are going to make sure of that."

"That's not what he said. He said I should forget about them; they had never known how to help anyway."

"He lied."

"He said I had pwetty haiw." I could hear her voice getting nervous; it made her miss more of her r's.

"He touched it. He said he would send me away for a while and he'd be back to get me. He told me to ignowe the mean people, because some of them wewe bad wizawds who wewe twying to look like you and Daddy."

"What? Now, Baker, slow down. Who was trying to look like me and Daddy?"

She was starting to cry too. "I don't wemembew. I'm sowwy, Mummy, I shouldn't have told you."

"No, Baker," I said, holding her tightly. "It's fine. I'm glad you told me."

We both jumped as the door opened. Ron walked in, giving us a forced grin. I had a feeling he had been listening for a few minutes.

"How are my two favorite girls?"

Baker cheered immediately. "Daddy! Did you come to tell me 'night?"

"Sure did," he said, bending down and planting a kiss on my forehead and then Baker's. Baker grinned between the two of us.

He whispered over Baker's head. "I think I'm going to go, honey. I have to get up early in the morning."

Honey…wasn't that cute?

Baker had heard him too. "Go! No, Daddy, you can't go!" She pulled on his arm. "Lay down with me for a minute."

He stared into her eyes for a moment, and then had to oblige. He lay on Baker's other side.

"We're the perfect family," she muttered.

Depending on your opinion of perfect, I guess. In my eyes, we were pretty perfect.

Baker's breath suddenly slowed and she quit talking. I knew her well enough to know she had fallen asleep.

I began to stare at Ron, and caught him staring at our daughter.

He looked up at me and grinned.

He found my hand under Baker's pillow and took it in his. "I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you back," I returned.

We all fell asleep on the bed in peaceful bliss.

* * *

A/N: Well, it's over. The first story I ever finished. It has been so awesome working on it and I thank you guys so much for reading it. Leave me one last review please, tell me what you think of this chapter and of the overall story. Most importantly, keep your eyes open in the next couple of weeks for the sequel, _'A Moment Ago.'_ It should be fun!

Anyway, I know it's been forever and a day since I gave my handy dandy shoutouts, and I promise they'll be back next story, but first, I want to make a couple of especially special shoutouts to people who've kept this story afloat.

The hugest shoutout in the world goes to my awesome beta and one of the most hilarious people who I've ever received an email from, **Cheese riot**. She's been so awesome, ever since the first day she asked to be my beta. I love you, Riki!

The next one is for some of the greatest reviewers. Some people's reviews just imprint themselves into your mind, so these are like hall-of-fame reviewers. **PiNaYPeAcHiE**, I think you've reviewed almost every chapter from the beginning, and that is awesome. I've loved every review I've gotten from you! Huge hugs! **Ilikechicken** gets a huge special shoutout for getting my milk joke and telling me it was funny…and just, who doesn't love chicken lovers? Chicken rape—bad for the economy, HA! **Tiffany-45** always leaves me insightful reviews and I love getting them. They make me have hope that someone out there still gets it…hmm. **MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus**, though it's been awhile since I've seen you, you've always been an awesome reviewer who I think has taken the time to review more than one of my stories—all the more reason to love! Two more… **seekerpeeker**, who took almost a whole day to read the whole thing and leave a review for every chappie…that's awesome! But, come back! And one last one to **emilyshka**, who gave me a huge confidence boost right when I needed it.

So, thanks. Thanks to every one who opened this story, who read a chapter, who reads it religiously, or who ever reviewed. Thanks to the people who gave Ron/Hermione a chance even though it's not your favorite pairing. And thanks for reviewing! The reviews mean the world to me. And I thank you so much for them. Big hugs and kisses!

Love ya! LauriAnn


End file.
